To Live is to Die & To Die is to Live
by LovelyStories5
Summary: It's been over a year since the Didact's attack on Earth. As Cortana continues to adjust to human life as a Spartan, ancient enemies reveal themselves once again. Warning: Violence, Adult Language, Adult Content
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: 08:00**

Cortana's body spins as the machine continues to bolt every piece of heavy metal to her body. Eyes shut, breath hindered, and immense pressure, is all she can think of before her body becomes numb.

Cortana's name, is now a distant memory of the UNSC, for over a year has passed since the events with the Composer.

Her crystal blue eyes dart open as a pitchy voice startles her from her thoughts. "You're all set Spartan Windsor," the engineer announces as Cortana glooms over her armor.

"Thank you," Cortana smiles weakly stepping out of the machine. She slowly looks over at the engineer who is holding the last piece of the painful puzzle. The short young woman with a brilliant smile presents her helmet. Cortana's desolate eyes gaze at the dense metal before her tacky gauntlets pull the material from the engineer's weak hands. Her eyes stare at the shimmery aqua faceplate before her arm falls to her side. _I still can't remember what happened,_ she thinks to herself walking down the massive deck of the UNSC ship, _Infinity_. _This all feels wrong; I can barely even recall his name..._ she thinks to herself as anguish fills her mind.

"Another life, but the same face," she whispers inaudibly while running a hand through her raven black hair.

She has a new name, a new purpose, a new family- everything is different. But yet she doesn't want this, she yearns to understand her old life as an AI but Brass wanted her quickly dealt with and repurposed. Cortana can imagine the situation Brass encountered after she was discovered in deep space. Men, looking down at her emaciated- broken figure wondering if she was dead or alive, yet also questioning if she _was_ alive, how? Cortana's teeth grit as she remembers the painful memories of her first six weeks of being a mortal. Unable to breathe, eat, move, or talk on her own. She wouldn't have even survived if it weren't for Dr. Halsey's quick thinking to use the newest Spartan augmentation method. For months she couldn't recall what had happened in her past, it was like she was an emotional blank slate but contained ample knowledge of just about everything else. And being around twenty-seven years old didn't help the matter; she was young and attractive by today's standards, which entered even more confusing and new emotions. As time remained a constant, flashes of old memories and passions resurfaced themselves and she began to understand her can remember the Gravemind back on High Charity, bits and pieces from her many years spent on _The Dawn_ , and her last brief conversation with John. Though she doesn't like to think about them much, painful feelings flow from her last memory as an AI. With a gentle sigh she quietly continues to walk towards the hanger deck.

 _"Fireteam Ares report to docking bay sixteen,"_ a voice commands startling Cortana's frame making her take a deeply inhale. Her eyes gaze upwards at the intercom as her pace hastens to the request of her team. She takes in the sight of the familiar spacecraft as she enters the massive docking station.

 _Pelicans_ dot the hanger as Spartan's come and go returning and leaving from missions. "Aye Claire!" Jason's voice rings while a smile seeps onto his face at the sight of her.

Jason Garrett has been Ares' commander before Cortana was even augmented into a Spartan. He is known for two things: being the youngest leader of any current fireteam, and for being the most daring maverick against his CO's. After spending months on end with Claire, he has grown accustom and even fond of her presence. She's captivating, mysterious, and wildly intelligent in his eyes. He can't help but find himself frustrated that he is her commanding officer; he would have asked her out a long time ago. The only problem is he has no clue of her past or her actual name.

"Hey yourself," Cortana smiles looking into his warm hazel eyes. After, her eyes scale his massive frame gazing over his new matte black armor, _he's always so damn happy,_ she mutters in her mind as her eyes continue to trail his attractive frame.

She can always derive tranquility from Jason- she relies on him for that. He is always internally calm and collected- something she is just not. Cortana has always looked at Jason as being her best friend, sometimes even wishing they could be more.

"You got new armor," Cortana mentions smiling as she steps next to Jason traveling towards their designated hanger.

"Well I kinda had to after my other set was melted," Jason mutters rolling his eyes.

"You're still blaming me for that aren't you," Cortana giggles causing Jason's body language to sift at the musicality of her voice.

"Well he was your target, Claire," Jason mutters remembering the plasma grenade at almost stuck his leg during their last mission.

"Yeah- no, that jackal was definitely yours," she mocks pushing Jason's chest plate with her helmet. The irresistible sensation of happiness pulses through Cortana's body as she looks up at the lightly tanned man walking beside her.

"I'm surprised that thing even could throw a grenade that far," Jason sighs shaking his head, "First time anything but an honor guard got my shields down that much."

"Hmm… right," Cortana smiles up at his concentrated yet frustrated face with comic relief. She can't deny to herself that he is handsome, she even joked with him that he should have been a model- more money, less risk. Yet if he were, he wouldn't have the light white scars along his chiseled jaw line that she so desperately loves.

"We should get drinks sometime," Jason offers coolly making Cortana's eyes snap towards him, "I mean- yeah drinks," he laughs cupping the back of his neck, nervously smiling. Cortana gazes at the man for a second, it was the first time he'd ever offered _only_ her to get drinks- usually it was the whole squad.

"That sounds-" Cortana begins to quietly answer but is swiftly cut off by a bellowing voice behind them.

"Jason, Claire!" The two hear someone call making them turn around, Jason's eyes roll as he looks over a familiar yet giant figure.

Liam Doltery is huge- weighing in at 310 pounds of mostly muscle and with an armored height of 7' 5" he was a force to be reckoned with. Being thirty-five, he's the oldest of them all and the most frightening if you were on the wrong side of the battlefield. Believe it or not underneath that hard exterior, Liam is a gentle giant. He would cry at sappy movies and he relied on all his teammates to make it back alive or he'd never forgive himself. Jason and Liam have been best friend's since they started the Spartan IV program, they were lucky enough to be assigned to the same station and fireteam. After years of knowing one another they eventually began to talk about everything together- even Jason's unethical emotions towards Claire.

"Man you just get scarier every time I see you," Jason jokes giving him a giant bear hug. In reaction, Liam picks Jason's smaller frame up of the ground while Cortana watches in amusement at the two muscular Spartan's acting against the norm.

"Break it up we gotta go!" Cortana calls to them, making the two men turn and jog towards her.

"How was your R&R?" Liam asks Claire.

Cortana breathes in as she answers the question once again, "I basically slept, watched old movies and ate salads the whole time," Cortana explains shaking her head, "It was pretty lonely."

"Well speaking of the cure for loneliness, you never answered my question," Jason prods, making Cortana's cheeks flush pink.

"I was about to say sure," she laughs as a small smile pulls onto her cheeks. Cortana watches Liam wildly grin towards Jason, making her eyes pull open in confusion- Jason's hand whacks Liam's forearm making him stop smiling.

"You always know how to make things awkward don't you," Jason mutters towards Liam as his eyes roll. We jog forwards to our designated docking bay and Cortana's eyes dart to her left as she recognizes a familiar Spartan.

Along with every other person on the ship, Spartan Palmer had no clue of Claire Windsor's true identity. Cortana made sure to keep her facial features under wraps around people she had met in her past life due to her firm orders from the _higher-ups_.

Not wanting to disobey orders, Cortana slips the metal helmet over her head in response to the sight of the familiar face. "Took you three long enough," Cortana hears a British accent from behind her. She turns to see Maria Varian armored up, helmet on, with weapons- ready to go.

Maria is the responsible one, even more responsible then Cortana. She is always very procedural, but whenever she drinks her unregulated fun and joyful self comes out.

Maria's silver and black armor protect her body as she continues to speak, "Gear up and let's get going- come on Jason your slacking," Maria laughs pushing his shoulder.

"Okay mom," Jason mutters, grabbing a battle rifle and shotgun from the weapons rack. Jason looks over the weapons rack hunting for Cortana's standard battle and assault rifle. Once he finds them his hands grip the metal pulling the weapons from the rack- handing them to Cortana.

"Thanks," Cortana smiles under her helmet while pulling the weaponry from Jason's hands. Cortana watches Jason slide his dark helmet over his head, seeing his face slowly disappear.

"Alright listen up Ares," They hear Palmer's voice demand causing the four subordinate Spartans to move into formation. "Brass want's a team to go investigate Unit-168 on Halo installation 3- They aren't responding to radio calls, and have been offline for 72 hours. Because Blue Team is still in combat, you four are my next best reliable team. This is mainly a scouting mission but- well more like _when_ it turns into something more, you're to contact back to _Infinity_ and wait further instruction depending on the situation. Your mission is to gain information, salvage as much scientific data from the site as possible, and record causality count. We are already stationed above the ring so you shouldn't have an issue with low fuel," Palmer informs Ares causing the four Spartan's to salute.

Cortana watches Palmer walk back towards Captain Lasky as concern crosses his face.

Out of all Cortana's commanding officers Captain Lasky is her favorite, she can't recall why but she can't help but feel thankful every time she looks at his face. The only explanation Cortana can muster for these emotions is something must have happened when she was an AI, as a human she had never actually talked to Captain Lasky.

W _hy is he so worried?_ She asks herself slowly as the worried man continues to speak to Commander Palmer.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jason wonders as the cargo door of the pelican seeps open.

Cortana's eyes dart to the side watching Captain Lasky's eyes stare in their direction, "Don't you think the Captain looks worried," Cortana asks turning towards Jason, standing in front of him.

"When does he not look stressed or worried?"

"Well… I mean I guess your right."

"Come on Claire- chill, its just another mission," Jason laughs shaking Cortana's shoulder lightly. Relaxation floods from the touch as Jason pulls off his helmet off. After, a small smile forms on his face, calming her nerves for the time being.

"Yeah- you're right," Cortana mutters softly before storing her weapons then moving towards the front of the pelican. Cortana slips into the pilot's chair gazing over the controls of the vehicle. Her hands glide across the dash and ceiling, flipping on the designated buttons as she goes. Her mind drifts as the sound of the engine revs. _Just another mission,_ Cortana repeats to herself as she hears _Infinity's_ traffic control official inform her she has authorization to depart from the spacecraft. Cortana slips her helmet over and off her head as the final preparations for the pelican's departure continues.

Her raven black hair had grown longer with time, now down to the top of her shoulders, she had to pull the silky wavy substance back into a small ponytail. And unlike all the other Spartan's, Cortana's face was completely clear of all scars, but her body on the other hand was a different story. Riddled with small circular scars, Cortana's smooth, beautifully pale skin is faltered from the medical screws that fixed the broken bones in her body.

 _I need to cut my hair;_ the thought pops into Cortana's mind as she feels the elevator descend, placing them into an airlock. The massive tunnel exiting the ship lights with waving lights, indicating the direction of travel. "You know you could go take a seat in the cargo area," Cortana laughs feeling Jason's warm presence behind her.

"Yeah but I like the view from up here," he speaks smoothly, looking down at her face.

"We haven't even left the ship yet," Cortana, mutters rolling her eyes as a small hue of pink shadows her face.

"You know that's not what I meant," Jason whispers in her ear making her body shutter with uncertainty and excitement. Her body swarms with warmth as she feels Jason's presence leave, _he's never done that before_ , she thinks to herself. As she continues to think of Jason's change in character she pulls the pelican slightly off the platform before throwing the thrusters forward sending them into the void of outer space.

The flight down to the ring was a breeze, for piloting terms. But after Jason's warm words had faded her mind, Cortana was engulfed by nothing but anxiety. _How could a massive, strictly secure sight go offline with no warning,_ was all she could think about coming into the ring's atmosphere.

Currently, Cortana's eyes gaze out along the rolling hills of Halo as the excavation sight comes into view. Silence fills the air as Cortana powers down the pelican after landing in a riven a couple kilometers from the site. With her mind alert she slowly places her helmet back over her head and makes her way back to the cargo area.

"Alright guys let's stay alert- we don't know what hostiles we are dealing with just yet. Let's just get to the data center, deal with whatever hostile contacts we find, and return the information to _Infinity_ ," Jason affirms pulling his battle rifle from his back. Cortana's eyes gaze over his golden faceplate as her HUD slowly powers up as she directs. Her motion detector, date/time, ammo amount, and shield status, coordinate themselves along the barrier of her faceplate as she checks their reliability. After everything seems to be in order, Cortana pulls her battle rifle from the weapons rack to her left and holsters her assault rifle on her back. "Alight the light is green- let's move out and get this done," Jason announces while his fist slams down onto the door controls, opening the cargo sector. Cortana feels her muscles tense as her eyes squint to adjust to the bright sunlight. Her gauntlets slide along the heavy metal of the weapon as they cautiously make their way out of the pelican.

The team's pace hastens as caution runs through her body due to the lack of cover. The four deadly Spartan's make their way towards the massive human made structure as they check the surrounding area. Cortana pulls to the left, Jason moves forward, Maria takes the right, as Liam covers behind and upwards as the team move around the hillside.

Cortana's eyes loom over the site as silence fills her ears; _this was one of the most populated exploratory sites in the UNSC, where is everyone?_ Cortana ponders to herself as her eyes narrow in hesitation. "Something isn't right," she whispers to the rest of her team while jogging towards Jason. "There were over four hundred people stationed here even more if you include their family members… there would at least be noise, blood, some indication that people died here," Cortana explains through the comms making Jason's head tilt towards her.

"There has to be some other explanation," Liam states as they move towards one of the five outer doors of the building. Cortana moves towards the door's interface unlocking and opening the large metal wall before them. The door slowly pulls upwards, like a curtain. With the door still in motion, Cortana and her team duck under the door and rapidly check the area.

"It's clear," Jason lowly affirms, trying to be as quiet as possible as he switches his in-hand weapon to a shotgun.

Cortana's pulse rises as she stares around the thrown room. Computers had been ripped from their ports and tossed around the room. Her eyes watch Jason's boots skillfully avoid touching the destruction as they make there way to the data center.

"It's so quiet," Maria whispers pulling everyone's attention.

Jason knew she was right, he felt uneasy as his finger continued to anxiously rest over the trigger of his gun. His instinctive nature pulls over his body forcing him to move protectively towards Claire.

"Claire, the data center?" Jason questions while towering over the smaller Spartan next to him.

"We can take a short cut through the extraction point of the Composer, we need to go through those doors, then take a right," she replies pointing to the double doors in front of them. Cortana hastily switches to her assault rifle as they make their way down the massive hallway. Arriving at door, she again moves towards interface and unlocks the barrier of metal. The doors roughly slide open producing a horrid screeching sound as they move. As Cortana's eyes adjust, the dark room presents a massive bridge that connects the two opposing doors. As she takes a step into the massive hollow room, the deep abyss surrounding the catwalk plummets untold depths as she pushes her to stay towards the center.

"This place is massive," Maria whispers looking over the edge of the railing.

Jason jolts and turns as he hears the door slam behind him, "What the hell," he mutters jogging towards the doors interface. "All it's giving me is error," he whispers anxiously fiddling with the screen. Confusion flashes in his eyes as he gazes over at the locked door.

"Here let me see," Cortana demands as her gauntlet hovers over the screen for a moment. Her mind takes in the bleak information on the screen as she contemplates what to do. Nothing was making sense to her. _How could a door be fine one minute then malfunction and automatically lock the next, only someone within the system can power down and lock these specific doors,_ she debates with herself _._ "Someone is messing with the security system- there is no way the UNSC would program this door to lockdown," Cortana informs Jason looking up into his faceplate.

"Not to mention this door is fine over here," Maria calls through the comms. Cortana's head tilts to the side to look over at Maria and Liam standing in the opposing doorway. "We should get moving," Cortana whispers as fear runs down her spine. She could sense something wasn't right- she knew no human would do this, especially in the current situation.

Jason and Claire jog down the catwalk hastily trying to make their way to the other side.

Cortana's strides increase as a sensation of panic looms through her body. As she begins to take her next stride, her body flies forward slamming her body onto the ground. She moans as her head shakes off the fall, pressure swells over her leg making her roll over to face the dilemma. Her eyes widen as she gazes over the massive tentacle slithering up her right leg.

"Claire!" Jason calls running back to her position.

"No! Stay there!" Cortana yells throwing a hand out in a gesture for him to stop.

The tentacle slowly begins to pull on the woman's leg attempting to drag her body into the depths of the room. Cortana ditches her assault rifle and pulls her combat knife from her back slicing the tentacle from her leg but not before it drags her over the edge of the platform. She dangles as she struggles to pull her heavy body back over the edge. Two hands grab her arms swiftly dragging her back onto the catwalk. Jason's hands move to pull her waist as her body becomes limp and a malevolent voice rumbles through her ears.

 _"You can no longer hide from me,"_ the voice bellows, Cortana's eyes widen as Jason struggles to pull her body towards the exit.

"Claire! Are you okay," Jason yells pulling the incapacitated woman out the door.

 _"You demon cannot save you now,"_ the voice mocks once again causing Cortana's eyes to blur in and out.

Stress rushes through Jason's body as he is unable to get a response, "Claire- Claire please talk to me," he begs looking down over her faceplate. "Will you guys do something and figure out who the fuck is in our comms!" Jason screams to the rest of his team in frustration as he continues to mourn over the woman beneath him.

Cortana's breaths accelerate as the voice enters her conscience, _'I am in your spirit and mind. Soon our souls will intertwine,'_ the voice whispers. Cortana's paralysis remains as the horrifying voice lingers in her mind. Nothing but remembrance rushes through her brain as she places a face to the voice.

"Claire, please answer me," Jason pleads shaking her body.

"I- I can hear you," Cortana weakly replies as her body becomes mobile once again.

"What the hell was that thing," Liam exclaims looking at the now locked door of the excavation zone.

Jason pulls Cortana's body into his lap as his hands fidget to remove her helmet to check on her wellbeing. His heart pulsates with the longing of seeing her face as worry envelopes his body. At this moment he realizes how much she means to him, he didn't care about the mission he just wants to see her face.

Cortana's eyes widen as she realizes his intentions, "Jason… stop- I'm fine," she mutters pushing Jason's large frame away from her. She understands he's worried but under the circumstances it's better for everyone to keep their armor on.

"I- I'm sorry," he whispers as he pulls himself off the ground.

"Don't be… I was out-of-it for there a second there," Cortana replies as Jason lends her a hand off the floor.

"What was that thing," Jason asks bewildered as he stares over at the door. He has never encountered anything like that before questions run through his mind as he beings to question what the beast was saying. _Demon?_ _The only person I know who has ever had the honor of being called a demon by anyone is the Master Chief… and I don't think he's even been down here before,_ Jason concludes to himself. "Why was that thing talking about the Master Chief?" Jason asks making Cortana's head snap towards him.

Cortana knew from the moment the tentacle slithered around her ankle who they were dealing with. She contemplates speaking up about her knowledge of the subject but speaking about John wouldn't help her weakened metal state at the moment. "Come on Jason that can't be what he meant," Cortana mutters, her tone obviously trying to put the sensitive subject away. Her hands restlessly fidget not wanting to discuss the matter any further. "Besides the matter- it's over we should keep moving and discuss this later."  
"Hey why is your voice trembling," Jason questions with confusion laced through his words. Bewilderment crosses Jason's face as he analyzes Claire's sudden secretive disposition. She never has acted like this in the past- he knows her all to well and understands her motive. "Claire- What aren't you telling me," Jason demands lightly grabbing Cortana's upper arm as she tries to walk away.

"Jason please- I just want to get the mission done and then get the hell out of here," Cortana retorts pushing his larger frame away. After her actions, Cortana's regrets them immediately. She understands Jason is suspect of her behavior but at this point she just needs to get away from the subject.

"Let's get moving," Jason demands harshly pulling his weapon from his back.

Rejection, washes over his body as Jason instructs the team to continue through the final doors to the data center. All he could feel was hopeless confusion at Claire's complete rejection of the important and critical subject. _She knows damn well 'Demon' is the Master Chief- but why? Why is she so anxious about it,_ Jason wonders to himself as the skillfully enter the next room with caution. Jason watches Cortana's body move swiftly towards the main computer of the lab as he continues to survey the area.

As Cortana gathers the information on the storage chip, Jason looks over the destroyed screens and computers that litter the room. Jason's short attention span takes over as he begins to open desk and file cabinet drawers of the establishment. _Since when did we use paper?_ Jason asks himself as he looks over the cover of the classified file. He slowly opens the folder and ghastly images arise causing his breath to cease. "These are flood spores," Jason whispers to himself as he continues to flip through the pages. The images continue to show the development and new aspects of the parasites evolution. His hands move to grab the next file and what he sees on the heading stuns him. ' _Human Experimentation'_ the file reads making Jason's mouth- part in disbelief. He swiftly flips through the hundreds of pages containing doctor's notes, horrified at the amount of test subjects. _What were the experimentations for?_ Jason asks himself as he begins reading the first page of the massive file and a section catches his eye, _'Do to the mass extinction of wildlife on Earth and many of the nearing colonies, humanity's destruction shows devastating ramifications towards the ecosystems of many planets. If the parasite were used in a controlled situation- in three months time humanity and all other destructive sentient life would be cut in half. Project_ _Metempsychosis_ _would produce an easily dispersible immunization for the remaining sentient life. By enacting these experiments would produce the immunization agent and prove its reliability.' Hundreds of people are in these files_ , Jason says to himself looking at the first subject. A massive stamp had been pressed over the page labeled 'DECEASED.' Gruesome images lie underneath the red ink making Jason's teeth grit. He swiftly flicks through the following pages more deplorable stamps paint every page as he continues to flip. "Claire," Jason calls his voice breaking making Cortana's head snap up.

"What's going on?" Cortana asks gliding towards him.

"Look at this shit," Jason mutters handing Cortana the massive paper file.

"Who uses paper anymore," She whispers shaking her while pulling the file from his hands.

"When you see what's inside you'll understand," Jason murmurs placing a hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"Their project must have backfired on them," Cortana whispers looking through the dark pages. "No one of any moral standing would have authorized this project."

"Claire- they recorded that the flood had mutated since the last time humanity dealt with them… though it didn't go into much detail but then again most of the pages were ripped out," Jason states throwing the other file on the desk.

"What's going on," Liam asks walking up to Jason.

"See for yourself," Jason replies handing the large Spartan the classified file on the desk.

"What the hell, the statistics show over two hundred subjects were involved in testing," Liam states closing the file.

"And this one shows only 110 of those 200 people were confirmed dead through either euthanasia or 'natural causes'- whatever the hell that means," Cortana mentions brutally.

"Commander," Maria calls anxiously to Jason making his faceplate stare over to look at her.

"Let me go!" Jason's ears hear a little girl scream making his eyebrows narrow.

"Please we aren't trying to hurt you!" Maria loudly whispers pulling a young child out of an empty file cabinet.

The girl must be no more then seven years old, fear drowns her emerald eyes as the rest of fireteam Ares makes their way closer to her.

"Hey- Hey calm down," Cortana calls trying to calm the child down. Cortana's eyes scan the child's figure, needle marks in her arms and the bruises littered over her body, tell Cortana the people here must have done _something_ to her but to what extent- she doesn't know. The young girls curly blond hair tangles itself with dirt and mud as the smell of urine seeps from her clothing. _She must have been in that drawer for days,_ Cortana thinks to herself standing in front of Maria who continues to hold the child by the forearm.

"Leave me alone- my mommy told me to stay here," she cries trying to pull her arm away from Maria.

"It's okay- we're here to help you, your mom was probably wanting you to wait for us," Cortana whispers, kneeling down to the young girl's point of view. The girl remains silent as her eyes fill with forsaken tears. "Can you tell me your name?" Cortana asks kindly- tilting her head to the side.

"Olivia," the little child whispers almost inaudibly.

"Well Olivia can you tell us what you saw here?" Cortana asks lightly.

"There were monsters… My mommy hid me in here before the screaming," Olivia replies broken.

Cortana nods in response and looks up towards Jason, her small frame moves towards his and her head reaches towards his ear. "We should head back and get her medical attention- those needle marks will get infected soon," she whispers, Jason nods moving his faceplate to look at hers.

"Should we take the files?" Jason asks looking back at the stack of papers.

"Yeah but that's all we should do- none of us looked at those, alright? We don't want to play a game where we don't know our opponent," Cortana warns, gesturing towards the files. "We have no clue- who authorized the actions that took place here, let's just get our stuff and go," she continues while walking back over to the little girl. "Do you like piggyback rides?" Cortana asks, kneeling down to the child's height. The little girl nods and moves to jump onto Cortana's back. She does so just as Jason tosses the satchel of incriminating papers to Liam.

"Let's move," Jason affirms straightening his weapon and moving towards the opposite way they came in. "Which way?" Jason asks looking at the three directions right outside of the data center door.

"Left," Olivia directs quietly behind Cortana's figure.

Jason nods and moves in the direction of the little girl's instructions. "This is Commander Garrett to _Infinity_ do you read?" Jason announces through the comms as he continues to maneuver his way warily through the structure. Static fills the teams radios as Jason tries again. "I repeat this is Commander Garrett of Fireteam Ares to _Infinity-_ do you read?" Jason waits a moment before a frustrated sigh leaves his mouth. "Something is interfering with the comms down here- I guess we should have expected such results," Jason mutters shaking his head.

"Let's just get outside… This place is like a labyrinth- Claire don't you have a map?" Liam asks turning towards Cortana.

"That's the thing… After that contact touched me back in the control room. My armors hardware has been acting up and the map is completely distorted," Cortana informs him with a sigh.

"You just keep going straight from here until you get to the end of the hall, after that you take a right then that should lead to outside," the little girl speaks quietly.

"Well let's keep moving then," Jason whispers following her directions.

Cortana smiles under her helmet as she feels the little girl shift on her back and soon her weight becomes heavy allowing Cortana to understand she had fallen asleep. Cortana's mind wonders as they make their way down the hall, _I wonder what it would be like to have a 'normal' life,_ Cortana thinks to herself looking towards Jason. _No missions, no death, no unimaginable circumstances just blissful ignorance of what is really happening in this galaxy._ She can even have a family if she wanted too, but do to the recent discoveries she knew that if she did they wouldn't be safe.

"Claire?" Jason calls; Cortana eyes flash upwards to look at his large armored frame in confusion. She realizes due to her distance she must have stopped as her thoughts took control of her body.

"Sorry," Cortana mutters jogging towards him.

"What has you so stuck in thought?" Jason wonders as they continue down the vacant hall.

"Nothing," she murmurs avoiding his gaze.

"It couldn't have been nothing if it made you completely stop," he whispers, his pace slowing allowing Maria and Liam take the lead.

"I was just thinking about what if things were different," Cortana replies quietly as they continue down the hall.

"If people were actually not selfish for once?" He questions, shaking his head in reaction to the discovery back in the lab.

"Well that, I just never had the opportunity to choose to have a normal life," She mutters, turning right at the break in the hall.

"What like civilian life?" Jason asks confused.

"I guess so," She sighs heading towards the outer door's interface. Cortana's eyes trail over the controls as her fingers type hastily to open the large barrier. As her mind yearns for peace and change in the world she senses a warm presence behind her.

As she continues to type in the security codes, Jason's charming voice speaks to her, "You'd want a family?" he questions sincerely in her ear as the door begins to open.

"Yeah… maybe but right now that doesn't seem possible to me," Cortana dryly laughs turning towards the opening door. Fading sunlight seeps under the door as it slowly begins to pull upwards, "Looks like we've spent all the daylight in here," she mutters.

"Claire… There are places you can go where you don't have to be involved with what's happening around Earth," Jason whispers standing close to her. Jason's feelings for her pulsate as he stares down at her faceplate understanding underneath that armor she is only _human_.

"Even so- my past would haunt me," Cortana replies stoically, her tone forcing Jason's body back an inch. Jason's eyes narrow as her words reply in his mind, _what happened in her past that is keeping her from being happy?_

"Guys are you coming or not?" They hear Maria ask through the local comms breaking their conversation. Their head's turn to see their two teammate's silhouettes with the remaining sunlight fading behind them, waiting for their answer.

"Yes we're coming," Jason affirms, then looking back down towards Cortana's frame. "You shouldn't be so pessimistic, whatever happened hasn't affected you yet has it?"

"It affects me everyday," Cortana whispers, as her body slowly brushes past the man in front of her. What she is saying is true. She is unable to use her real name, unable to truly do what she wants- due to the agreements that were forced upon her. She can never decide her own fate- not as an AI and not now. She will always be completely isolated from everyone around her- never able to truly talk to someone as herself. It's a lonely existence.

In silence, the team jogs towards the familiar riven in which their ride home lay dormant. The sun slowly seeps beyond the nearing planet leaving them in almost complete darkness. Cortana's eyes gaze upwards at the endless ocean of stars as her feet continue to travel. She can never get over the beauty human eyes can receive. Remembering her AI form, everything was always calculated- artificial but yet she had _real_ feelings that she could never explain with mathematics.

"Every time we go on missions where we actually have _time_ to look up, I'm always amazed by all the stars," Jason murmurs next to her, Cortana's eyes move to view the man standing next to her. Just like hers a moment ago, Jason's faceplate was glued, looking up at the stars. "I was born on Earth, so when I was a kid I was never able to see them. My parents told me hundreds of years ago you were able but because of the light pollution they remained a mystery to all of us," Jason explains while his eyes tear away from the sky.

"You were born on _Earth?_ " Cortana asks astonished. She hasn't met many people who were actually _born_ on Earth, yet then again whenever she talked to people not many of them go into personal details such as those.

"Yeah, it was… not the best but it was where I had to be at the time," Jason murmurs softly as they continue to walk across the silent plains of Halo.

"I wasn't questioning it as a bad thing- I just haven't met many people born on Earth," Cortana frets, worried about the delivery of her blatant question.

"I know you didn't," He chuckles shaking his head. "So if you don't mind me asking- where were you born?" Jason asks softly gazing over at the woman beside him.

Cortana waits a moment before she responds. _Born?_ Thinks to herself as Jason patiently waits for a reply.

"It's okay if you don't wanna answer," He whispers while pulling his eyes to look back up at the sky.

"No it's okay," Cortana murmurs as her hands fiddle with the weapon in her hands. "I was born on Reach," she whispers, struggling to use the third word in her answer.

"I'm sorry," Jason breathes with sorrow laced in his words. Reach was a touchy subject and Jason knows this, he never thought that would be her answer. "Is that what you meant by your past haunting you?" He questions out loud, instantly regretting his word choice.

"Um, no actually… that's a whole other story," Cortana replies, unaffected by his word choice.

"What the hell?" Cortana and Jason hear Liam mutter through the local calls as smoke barrels from the riven in front of them. Both mentally distant Spartan's sprint forward rapidly turning around the corner of the rock wall and they are met with their pelican up in flames.

"Damn it!" Jason yells as they stand gazing at the nonfunctional machine.

"What?" Cortana hears the little girls voice mumble as Jason voice bellows in the wind.

"It's okay," Cortana coos to the little girl, as Cortana's frame stands alert with her weapon pulled and aimed.

"Secure the surrounding area- we obviously aren't leaving right now, and because out comms aren't working, _Infinity_ will send a recuse team," Jason orders causing Maria and Liam to split and survey the area. "Claire- head up to the ledge with the girl," we should stay close but not out in the open," Jason demands notching his head in the direction of the ledge.

"Affirmative," Cortana complies, as she hastily makes her way into the cliffs above.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting in awhile, life has been hectic and this is a very long chapter! I haven't edited but I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Chapter Two**

 **Location: UNSC Ship-** _ **INFINITY (Docking Bay Twelve)**_

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: 14:00 Hours**

Master Chief's eyes remain shut as he feels the Pelican land inside the hanger. His head lies in his hands, as the chain around his neck grows heavy just as it does every time his mind wonders. He misses _her;_ there is not a day that goes by where he doesn't wish things could have ended differently. Desolation swarms his body, as his hands reach to grip the metal storage chip that dangles from his neck. Inconspicuously, the Chief's hand traces the material as he hears the cargo door open. He can't help but think about all the missions he had been on since her death, even with Blue Team reunited- he still continues to feel alone. What makes this loneliness even worse he has felt different since the events that took place on Requiem- able to feel _more_ emotion. And getting over losing her has been unimaginably hard on him. Unspoken words repeat themselves in his mind as he remembers the moment she had to leave. _I should have said something,_ he thinks to himself as his eyes shut close in defeat.

"Chief, you coming?" Kelly's voice rings through his ears, his head snaps up to see the cargo door open and his team waiting for him. The Chief nods standing up and grabbing his assault rifle leaning next to him. Shaking his thoughts from his head, he throws the weapon onto his back and slowly makes his way down the cargo ramp of the Pelican.

"Master Chief," A familiar voice calls from behind him. The Chief turns and looks down at the Captain of the ship, Captain Lasky.

"Yes sir," the Chief replies to Captain Lasky, turning towards him in respect.

"I need you to do me a favor," Lasky sighs shaking his head. "Fireteam Ares has been offline for six hours on Installation 03, they were ordered to check the status of the unresponsive excavation site, 168. But if everything was going as planned they would have radioed in by now or even returned," Lasky explains wiping his face with his hand. "There's a full combat ready- pelican waiting for Blue Team at docking bay eleven," Lasky lightly smiles.

"Understood, sir," Master Chief replies with a small nod.

"Thanks Chief," Lasky says with appreciation, the Chief nods and moves back towards Blue Team. He's thankful for another mission- to keep him mind off of his underlying problems. As his feet move towards his team his eyes stare out the window looking at the never ending speckled space. _She would be here now if we'd left with Infinity the first time,_ he thinks to himself as he stands in front of his team.

"We aren't done for the day let's move out I'll explain on the way," Master Chief informs his team while moving towards the docking station.

 **Location: Halo: Installation 03**

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: 14:34**

Over three hours have passed since Cortana and Jason began sitting on the rock beneath them. Nothing more then the sound of alien insects fills their ears as their eyes gaze up at the ocean of constellations. So many questions rush though Cortana's mind as she continues to stare. Nothing made much sense to her; the population of humanity had dwindled due to the war- why would someone want to wipe out almost all of humanity and all the other sentient races. Every sentient species that the UNSC knows of currently is hurting- millions of lives lost… maybe even more, this outbreak would push to the limits of extinction for some. Cortana also questions the math that was used to estimate the casualty count. The numbers rushing through her head didn't add up with the ones she saw on the paper- the papers were more _optimistic._

"You should rest, I can take over watch for now," Jason's voice whispers in Cortana's ear, snapping her out of a trance.

"I'm fine," She replies shaking her head, "Nothing makes sense Jason- the math- it just doesn't add up," Cortana mutters grabbing the file out of the satchel.

"What are you talking about," Jason asks bewildered at her sudden change of topic. The thoughts running though his mind the past three hours didn't consist of the current events- it consisted of being by a beach somewhere making his own tan skin tanner and trying to keep Claire's ivory skin covered. His thoughts drifted into thinking if they ever got time off again- they should go somewhere together. But as Claire's current words run though his mind confusion washes over his face.

"It's just the math- it doesn't add up, the causality count of the outbreak would be around 75.863% not _half_ \- there is a major difference," Cortana mutters drawing Jason out of his peaceful thoughts.

"Well yeah- that would lead us on the verge of extinction- considering people wouldn't only die from the parasite they'd also die from the destruction that the galaxy would be under if something on that scale happened," Jason replies running a hand through his hair. "Claire- how come you didn't become a scientist or a mathematician I mean you know so much…why- become a Spartan?" Jason questions, "I mean in order to do that math all in your head after only seeing the stats one time- I just don't get it," Jason murmurs as his thoughts trail off. Claire's intelligent, Jason has always wondered her IQ, she always knows the answer to just about everything and it always fascinates him.

"Photographic memory," Cortana whispers looking down at her gauntlets. She knows he's right but being a scientist would mean publicity- and the things Cortana could accomplish if she was given that opportunity would be too much to keep in the dark. "I didn't have the opportunity to choose what I wanted- my future was kinda laid out of me," She whispers.

"Bullshit everyone has a choice," Jason mutters shaking his head.

"Yeah well I was the exception," Cortana responds quietly, thinking about the events that took place a year or so ago. She truly wishes she had a choice. As an AI she never envisioned herself killing other beings as her line-of-work, even though her whole past existence surrounded helping humanity win the Human-Covenant War. She's thankful she had that experience, without watching John all those years she wouldn't know the first thing about hand eye coordination and the underlying physical techniques that a soldier needs to have during combat. But she doesn't want to kill people; she wants to help the growth of her civilization. She wants there to be peace so every sentient life can become more enlightened through a technological era instead of the stagnant and sometimes recessive tendencies of wartime. During the years spent on the _Dawn_ she vaguely remembers thinking of a place without war or greed but knowing she was an AI she had no power to change anything. But she is stuck on a never-ending cycle playing into the hands of people who rule through death and fear.

"Claire enough with the cryptic commentary," Jason whispers as his hand runs through his hair.

"Well…I had two options- die or become what I am now and I preferred the latter," she replies stoically. This is the most she's ever said to any person about _herself_ , but she knows saying any more could hurt both of them.

"Claire," Jason solemnly murmurs, "What happened? Who is doing this to you?" He doesn't understand how someone with so much potential could end up in a situation like this. But right now he's happy she is with him- he feels safe with her, she knows so much for someone so young that just her intelligence alone is enough to assure that everything will be okay. But watching her so look so alone and hopeless isn't like her- he's known her long enough to know that. After moments fade waiting for her unresponsive attitude to drop, Jason's mind becomes restless but soon her words prevail.

"I wish I could say but I can't," Cortana breathes running a hand through her hair. Stress drowns her body as her hand turns into a tight fist with a ball of her hair intertwined through her fingers. "The shit that I've been through… just wouldn't make sense to you," Cortana whispers unleashing her hair.

"Then tell me this when we were talking earlier, were you serious? In the sense of would you leave to live a normal life if you could?" Jason asks staring into her eyes. Before she brought the idea up earlier, Jason had never thought about civilian life, but since then, his mind has been racing with choices. He contemplates sharing a life with her; he wants to be with her and how things are now those visions could never happened.

"Maybe, but doing this kind of stuff," Cortana gestures to the file, "is what I've done my whole life," she explains closing the file. "I really don't know how to live any other way. Even though having a family is one of my dreams, I couldn't even fathom trying to have one, and kids? That's completely out of the question- I can barely take care of myself," Cortana dryly laughs shaking her head as her hand reaches to pinch the bridge of her nose. _Who would even be there with me to have a family?_ Cortana's mind whispers as her eyes lock with the file in her hands. _Why would I want to raise kids in a reality like this anyway…_ Her teeth bite down on her lower lip as Jason's voice rings through her ears.

" _We're_ young- there's always time to learn," Jason reasons, his hand reaches to her arm lightly pulling to turn her armored frame towards him. _This is the first time we've been alone in so long,_ Jason's mind trails off as his eyes slowly seep down to look over her lips. But as his eyes lock onto what _he_ wants his brain instantly pushes away his selfish need and thinks about _her-_ _what would she want?_ His mind asks.

"There are some things I would need to handle first before I would even contemplate leaving this," Cortana explains, her mind won't let her be happy until she faces _him_ once again. How they left things wasn't enough closure for her. She can't help but feel horrible for him- for eight years they had been companions, risking everything for one another and they only said a couple words before she left.

"Like what," Jason questions as a confused facial expression crosses his face.

"It's something I can't explain to you right now," She whispers running a hand through her hair. "Maybe sometime in the future," she explains trying to reason her decision.

"Why can't you," Jason prods lightly grabbing her forearm. "You know after all these months knowing you- I barely know anything about your past. I- I want to know _you_ ," Jason yearns pulling on Cortana's arm.

"The truth is I only remember bits and pieces of my past… I only really remember one person and now I can't see him anymore, it's just hard for me to share something that I was supposed to never remember," Cortana whispers.

" _Him?"_ Jason questions discouraged forcing him to let go of her arm.

"I used to work with this man a long time ago, we were comrades for eight years. And under the conditions I agreed to in order to survive I'm unable to talk to him, currently he doesn't even know I'm _alive_ … Just how we left things bothers me," Cortana reveals, opening up about her past. Her mind is racing trying to understand why she's tell him all of this- it's a breach of the contract but she trusts him fully. As she looks over his face a flash of sadness runs through his eyes, she bites her lip in response.

"You guys were _involved?"_ Jason inquiries somewhat heartbroken, _She had this whole other life,_ his mind tells him. He knows he shouldn't feel jealous of men in her past but it is hard for him not to be. He feels somewhat bad for this mystery man but then again out of selfishness he kind of feels glad that _he_ has the opportunity now. But he can't help but think if he was in that man's position he'd be broken if she just disappeared, she is someone special and Jason knows that.

"Not anything what your thinking… It was a different kind of involvement- we relied on each other it's just how it was," Cortana explains shaking her head with a smile. "We'd do anything to protect one another but it was very _different_ kind of relationship that's for sure."

"How so?" Jason prods.

"That's a story for another time," Cortana mutters shaking her head. She has already shared more information then she should have but it was nice having someone human to talk to though. She just doesn't want the both of them getting in trouble.

"So you've been in the military for over nine years?" Jason asks astonished, "You had to be somewhere around nineteen when you joined," Jason murmurs wiping his face with his hand. "You went in right after high school?" Jason questions turning towards her.

"Um… well I never really went to school," Cortana says slowly trying to be somewhat truthful.

"What?" Jason asks bewildered, "How the hell do you know so much?" _Stuff about her just doesn't add up,_ his conscience whispers as mystery about the woman sitting next to him rushes over his body, _who is this woman?_

"My _mother_ is pretty intelligent she _taught_ me a lot… but most of what I know is from experience, the eight years I spent in combat really helped me grow," Cortana explains scratching her temple. She feels the conversation drifting into the direction of more unexplainable material, and she realizes she knows very little about Jason, well at least his past anyway. She internally smiles as some sense of relief flows though her body it was nice actually getting to know someone for a change. When she was with John- he wasn't someone she had to piece together, she had read so many files about him that she thought she knew everything. And after spending eight years with him, he was everything she'd expected him to be and more. But there's one thing Cortana still cannot explain- the powerful emotions that flowed from him through the light shield back when they destroyed the composer. It was a heart-wrenching experience for the both of them but she never felt those kinds of emotions from him of that magnitude. Being with him for those few moments made her realize that neither of them were machines… they were just different but with emotions just like everyone else. Even when Cortana was an AI, she was programmed to learn some emotions- having an emotional attachment to something makes you work harder and that's what John and her shared. When she thought about it the first time she was surprised with herself that she'd never thought of it before. Strategically it was brilliant- John had a family but once Blue Team was disbanded and reassigned, Cortana was all John had. Dr. Halsey couldn't have played her cards more perfectly. John had just lost everyone he'd known since he was a child then she gives him Cortana: a beautiful, intelligent, charismatic AI- she was alluring even to John when they first met, Cortana could sense it. Pulling her mind out of her deep thoughts she begins to think about the man in front of her now, "So enough about me, what about you? I mean how was it growing up on Earth? Where were you born?"

"I was born in the states near the old capital, it was pretty difficult- a lot of gangs and poverty, the military was the way out for me. Back then I was running with the wrong people- drugs, bad business and when I was sixteen I got arrested and it changed a lot for me. I'm lucky I was a minor," Jason murmurs. "Some habits I never kicked I mean I still need a cigarette now and again but I'm still way better then I was."

Cortana's shocked from his words, _I suppose because he was a minor his record was expunged…_ She's never really met people with _this_ kind of criminal past. But it only shows that he's human and has made mistakes, at least he learned. Cortana can never understand the hardships of growing up with a life like that. "What did you get arrested for?" She questions turning her eyes to face him.

"I was arrested for a Class C felony possession of cocaine but because it was my first offence and they couldn't find any evidence of distribution so they plead it down to a misdemeanor. So once I turned eighteen it was expunged from my record," Jason explains nervously playing with his fingers. He doesn't know how she'll react to this but he's different now and trusting she'll understand.

Cortana is speechless- she should say something but she can't find the words.

"You don't have to say anything… I did the things that I did because my family really didn't have money- I know that's no excuse. But when you're fifteen and your six year old little sister is complaining about being hungry everyday and your parents just sit there not knowing what to say it makes you do daring things," Jason murmurs wiping the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," Cortana whispers, resting a hand on his. She never really has heard anything like this before from someone who experienced it first hand but it plays into what she believes. Many people live in poverty and nothing is being done to change it, the government is still so absorbed and just keeps funneling everyone's money into this war.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy parts of it to be honest," Jason says quietly, "When I started pushing a good amount I was able to buy my family food every night, nice clothes, and what every teenager wanted at the time. But in the end I lost it, I became selfish I started robbing people, using the drugs I sold, and I just started not caring," Jason explains frustrated. "Anyway my life's story."

"Jason," Cortana whispers, staring at his troubled face. She understands that it was painful for him to remember stuff like that. She wants to change the subject but she really doesn't know how. Cortana's eyes gaze up staring at the stars as she thinks about her existence. She didn't have to grow up- she was created and didn't have experiences that she can share.

"It was stupid really now that I think about it," Jason mutters, "Too much money, drugs, and time with very little responsibly and self-control."

"Yeah doesn't sound like a good combination," Cortana whispers shaking her head.

"Hey next time we get some R&R we should do something together- that's you know not killing things," Jason laughs changing the subject, "You have to come surfing with me sometime."

Cortana's cheeks flush pink as Jason's words repeat themselves in her mind. "Sounds fun," she says sending him a half smile. She's always loved the ocean just remembering the sound and smell alone has her mind in a trance. The ocean was the only thing keeping her sane through the weeks of rehabilitation and healing process after see was changed.

Cortana's mind drifts to her first memory of the secluded beach on Escala III…

 _As Cortana's eyes look out over the water, pain flows through ever step she takes. Her body isn't fully healed but she's finally able to walk. Her bare toes dig into the wet sand as the rushing salt water rises and falls over her feet. As she stands and stares the three orbiting moons light up the sky as she slips her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. The mesmerizing sound and shimmer off the water relaxes Cortana's muscles as her head falls back to look directly upwards. 'I've never seen anything so beautiful,' Cortana whispers in her mind as she gazes towards the vortex of stars. "Time flies doesn't it," Cortana hears a voice startling her._

 _"Dr. Halsey… Where's your custody detail," Cortana whispers turning to face the old woman as she walks closer to her._

 _"They're back there- There're not many places I can run to," Doctor Halsey mutters rolling her eyes. "How do you feel?" She asks looking out into the open water. Cortana's eyes observe the doctors face as she contemplates her answer. Grey hair, wrinkles, and ice-cold blue eyes are all Cortana can describe._

 _"Better," Cortana states shortly as her discomfort level rises._

 _"You still hate me- I get that," Catherine murmurs with a sigh. "But you are me- everything that I am was built into you."_

 _"And yet I'm still nothing like you," Cortana snaps as her eyes look down at the woman beside her._

 _"So you do remember something's about your past… Don't worry I won't tell," Catherine laughs shaking her head. "I always knew John was special- I'm sorry you're no longer able to make contact with him. You two were perfect for one another, and I made it that way," Catherine smiles staring out towards Cortana's scrawny frame. "And for his mental wellbeing I suggested that he should not know about you," She states stoically turning towards the water. Cortana's teeth grit as she listens to the words come out of her mouth._

 _"Leave now," Cortana seethes as her eyes clench shut. Her heart pounds as tears gather in her eyes, they stream down her face as her eyes slowly shut, 'I hate her. I hate her- always have- always will.'_

 _"You have to understand Cortana- he is more use to humanity if he believes you are gone," Catherine explains resting a hand on Cortana's brittle shoulder. "Let him move on." Agony flows from the doctor's words into Cortana as she realizes their meaning. John means everything to her, and the thought of him carrying on with his life without her destroys her inside._

 _"So relief means nothing to you," Cortana whispers taking a step deeper into the tide._

 _"It's not about mushy emotions- it's about efficiency, determination, and winning this war- you both have worked so hard why throw it all away," Catherine states looking up towards the sky._

 _"How would me talking to him throw it all away?"_

 _"I've looked at his recent medical records, his testosterone levels have increased since the event you spoke of," Catherine whispers into Cortana's ear. "And I think we both know where his mind would be if he saw you," she slyly states stepping away from her._

 _"It's none of your damn business anymore Catherine," Cortana whispers, ignoring, her tone of voice. Cortana's bruised hands ball into fists as she stares at the ocean. "Please leave I have no use for you anymore," Cortana states turning towards the old woman._

 _"He wouldn't want to fight anymore- his mind would encapsulate it's self around the thought of you two being together. He would forget where he is truly needed," Catherine explains shaking her head. Cortana rolls her eyes at her words selfishness seeps into Cortana's mind as the longing to see him grows. She really doesn't care about the war, or anything really only him. She's not there to protect him anymore and it bothers her. But overall for mankind he still is needed. "Cortana for humanity's sake let this go."_

 _"The UNSC would make me disappear if I even contemplated seeing him. I bet you made for sure of that," Cortana responds kneeling into the water. The warm liquid circles around her body but as her hands wash through the water Cherenkov radiation flows from her touch._

 _"Amazing," Catherine whispers looking down towards the water, "The algae is responding to your touch," she smiles looking out into the ocean as the bioluminescent algae aluminates the shallow water. "I kept the secret out of your file… if they knew they would dissect you like a cat in a high school anatomy class."_

 _"Well thank you I suppose," Cortana mutters standing, the water droplets on her skin roll down her emaciated legs gently flowing back where they came from. Cortana's trapped, stuck in a world where she is still forced to follow UNSC command. Her heart drops as she thinks about her human life from here on out- as a Spartan. She doesn't want this, any of it. She wants access to knowledge, help the galaxy and discover untold secrets, not aim a gun all day and kill things it's just not who she is and Dr. Halsey knows it. "But I have no access to any knowledge through this preordained path."_

 _"That's what Brass wanted- I objected towards their decision but it's not like I have any authority or respect in the matter," Catherine reasons trying to make Cortana understand. Catherine looks at Cortana like a daughter, she never paid much attention to her real daughter when she was alive and having Cortana here- as a human was her moment to rectify her past actions. She never wanted things to end up this way- she wants both John and Cortana to be happy but there are more important objectives that need to be taken care of at the moment. And that is where her true personality resides. Catherine is a cold woman and deep down within herself she knows that to be true. She used her Spartan-II program to terminate human rebellion but in the end it turned into saving the human race from extinction by the Covenant. But these were just her superficial motives to get the project done; her true desire was to push the limits of the human body- force a single individual to evolve a millennia in a few years. And her project was a success; yes there were casualties but what is a science experiment without some failure. But as she aged she realized the individual impacts of her choices- how mentally broken her Spartan-II's were. They have a willingness to follow anything a superior says, always aid comrades, and kill_ _anyone_ _who was a threat without question- the perfect war machine. But sometimes these traits were not redeemable. Spartan-II's don't always have the ability to distinguish when it's time to talk and when it's time to fight- it was always fight and the UNSC was fine with this. But when one of the most dangerous military assets starts disobeying authority, problems arise. And when it comes to Cortana, Sierra-117 would do anything for her, and Catherine found that out while reading his updated file. He had never directly disobeyed an order until Requiem with Captain Del Rio, John blatantly defied a direct order- it shouldn't have mattered if the Captain was being unreasonable. The Brass saw this and knew Cortana was a threat to their agenda, such a threat that Dr. Halsey was surprised they called her in to save her- she thought they would let Cortana die and that predicament would have died with her._

 _"Have anything else to say?" Cortana mutters while running a hand through her long onyx hair. Confusion stiffens her body as Catherine's hand softly feels her hair._

 _"I like your hair long," Catherine whispers while looking over Cortana's frame. While doing so an unfamiliar emotion of sadness flows through her. She looks at the young woman in front of her taking in the last image she'll remember of her, long wavy raven black hair to the small of her back, a bruised skinny skeleton with lonely crystal blue eyes. 'She's broken but I know she will somehow push through this and she will one day be where she want's to be.'_

 _"Doctor it's time to go," A mans voice calls from behind them._

 _Cortana's eyes stare back at the shady man as she hears Catherine sigh, "Some day, everything will fall into place- it just takes patience," Catherine whispers in Cortana's ear then she moves back towards her custody detail._

 _"Some Day," Cortana murmurs to herself as she looks back up at the stars. Now alone, Cortana's body moves deeper into the waves, her weak body being thrashed by the crashing waves as she stands shoulder high in the deep water. "One more step," 'and it would all end,' her mind finishes as she stands in the sea. But as the thoughts flow through her mind small sparkles of blue light flash throughout the sea below her._

 _'Don't' an unknown voice whispers in her mind as the waters draw back, forcing her actions to stop. 'Don't waste what you've always been destined to behold,' the voice continues as the waters slowly seep back up her body._

"Claire?" Jason's voice snaps her out of the memory. "You good?" Jason questions confused looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," Cortana smiles weakly looking towards the sky. _It was such a short time ago but it feels like a lifetime,_ her mind whispers at the memory.

"Thank you for letting me get to know you a little- it's definitely a privilege," Jason smiles causing Cortana to let out a small giggle.

It's cute how much he cares about her without even knowing her story, but he knows _her._ All of her dislikes, her witty attitude and most of all he knows her as a person. He was part of her new slate in life and he was a good start for her. "You already know me Jason, I've been through a lot but it's in the past, I'm happy I was placed into a group with you all- you've made me into a real person," she smiles. Cortana feels a hand move towards her face, brushing her hair away from her eyes. Jason's hand cups her cheek as he gently pulls her face towards his. Jason's his lips desperately meet hers and in reaction Cortana's hand reaches to pull his upper body closer to her. Jason's hand wraps around the back of her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss as their lips continue to move in sync. Cortana's hands move to rake her nails on the back of his neck, playing with his hair as she continues. After a few moments, Cortana pushes Jason's large frame back reluctantly, gently their foreheads to meet. "Jason…" Cortana whispers as her eyes avoid his gaze.

"Sorry," Jason sighs as his thumb traces circles along her cheek.

"Don't be," Cortana hums shutting her eyes. Shines of light flicker in Cortana's peripheral vision- forcing her out of her daze, she hastily grabs her weapons and helmet. "Headlights," she informs Jason jumping off of the boulder as she slips her helmet over her head. She quickly grabs the file and satchel then shoves the papers back into the bag as Jason rapidly follows while they both take cover behind the massive rock.

"Liam- Maria headlights," Jason calls through the local comms, rudely awakening the resting Spartan's. After, they sprint into a defensive position.

Cortana rushes towards the little girl and gently shakes her awake; "I need you to be silent," She instructs her, funneling the little girl towards the protection of the rocks behind them. Cortana's mind swiftly moves into a defensive force of action but as her eyes adjust, a silhouette of a familiar vehicle enters her vision. "It's a Pelican," Cortana whispers looking up at the familiar vehicle landing close to the dying flames. Cortana watches as four Spartan's begin to exit the vehicle surveying Ares' destroyed Pelican. Heart pounding erratically and sweat dripping is her body's reaction when her eyes fall upon Master Chief'sdistinguishable frame and armor. Sweat beads condense on her forehead as her brain scrambles to find a way to control herself around him. Questions swarm her mind as she hears her squad move out to meet their rescue team, _Will he recognize my voice?_ _Has he forgotten?_ Nervousness looms over her, immobilizing her body as she slumps to the ground. _What am I going to do?_ Cortana thinks to her self as her hands cover her faceplate. _There's no way out of this,_ Cortana whispers in her mind as she notices the little girls eyes warily stare at her. "Damn…" Cortana mutters punching the earth beneath her.

"Are we going too?" Olivia asks confused as Cortana observes Chief and Jason's interaction. Guilt rushes through her body as she stares at the two men conversing at the bottom of the slope.

 _This isn't good_ , Cortana whispers to herself, "Damn… Damn…. Damn," she repeats flustered wishing she could run a hand through her hair. She's a nervous wreck, she can't go down there like this even if she speaks her voice will stutter and raise even more questions.

"What's the matter?" Olivia wonders stepping closer to Cortana.

"Ah… it's kinda hard to explain," Cortana laughs pulling the girl onto her back.

"How so?" Olivia whispers as Cortana's metal boots move to skillfully slide down the dusty ramped edge of the riven. Cortana sighs trying to make sense of the situation in front of her as her boots become heavier with every step she takes. Her heart flutters as John's frame becomes more in focus; his new Mark VI forest green armor has very little scrapes and dents yet she still wonders where he acquired every one of them. She wishes so much she could tell him, all she would have to do is pull off her helmet and that would be it- he would know. Cortana bites her lip as she stares over his muscular frame; he's everything she remembers. Her eyes snap away from her former companion as Jason makes his way towards her as he does she can't help but compare the two. John is at least two inches taller then Jason with a larger build and muscle but that is to be expected. Cortana's eyes couldn't help but scan John's body. Because she knows the face under his helmet, feelings overwhelm her as she thinks of the sensation of his skin on hers. She wants to touch him just to let her know she's real.

"Let's just say that I used to know someone and he's here now," Cortana whispers back as she walks slowly towards the group.

"Which guy?" Olivia squeaks forcing everyone's faceplates to lock in their direction. Cortana internally groans as her head drops in embarrassment, _what is the point anymore,_ her mind groans. "Sorry," Olivia whispers.

"It's okay, it's not too important," Cortana laughs.

"Who's the little one?" Kelly wonders as Cortana makes her way towards the group. Hesitation hinders Cortana's answer as she decides whether to speak or not. _Would he remember my voice?_ Cortana asks herself again while she stands silently in front of the woman. Kelly's body shifts in confusion as silence fills the air. Ignoring the awkward silence, Cortana's eyes travel towards John's massive frame as he surveys the area.

"Claire?" Jason asks confused due to her insistent silence.

"Her name is Olivia- we discovered her in the data center," Cortana explains while attempting to hide the tone of her voice. Despite her efforts, she notices a change in John's demeanor. His weapon falls to his side as he walks closer- entering the conversation. Cortana's pulse increases as his massive frame towers over her, she's nervous to say the least but the possibility of him thinking she's human is a far-fetched idea.

"Have we met before," Chief questions, stepping closer to the familiar voice until they're inches apart. His eyes narrow within his faceplate as he stares down at the woman in front of him. Her voice is familiar to him, different, but still familiar.

"I would remember if I met you sir," Cortana lies convincingly as she straightens her posture. Memories rush through her mind as she remembers their last encounter- the feeling of his armor under her touch. She wants that again but skin is what she seeks, a deep sensation in her body arises as she stares up at his faceplate- she wants to know him. Not only for professional reasons but she wants to be human with him, that's what she has always wanted. Through all those moments of time that they shared together and even apart she knew his feelings about her- his feelings towards her. It would be possible- all she has to do is remove her helmet and her fantasy would be real. But the threat of something happening to both of them is enough for her to push those yearning feelings away.

"Chief, we should report to _Infinity,_ " Fred says from behind them.

John's head turns and nods, completely shifting his attention away from the woman with the child. Though deep in his mind her voice continues to ring, it made his heart weak and unknown emotions stir. Confusion and speculation pierces through his thoughts as he makes his way towards Blue Team's pelican. _She's lying to me;_ his conscience speaks as irrelevant words leave his mouth to inform _Infinity_ of their success. As his boots crash against the ground, his head looks back at the woman. His suit's system analyzes her friend or foe tag and her name pops onto his HUD. _Spartan-285808; Claire Windsor … I've never heard of her,_ he thinks as his head turns to face the Pelican. Still, his body is uneasy at her presence but it isn't an unpleasant uneasiness it just makes him want to see the face under the mask.

"You're choking me," John hears a laugh coming from behind him, instinct snaps his head to the side in the direction of the chiming. He observes as Claire pulls the giggling child into her arms and playfully flips her upside down. "There now we are even," Claire laughs swaying the child side to side in a playful manner. John watches as the woman pulls the young child back up into her arms and he notices something different about Claire. Compared to every Spartan he's met, he's never seen one so emotional before. Even if they are Spartan-IV's, it still takes an almost unemotional person to perform this job- considering the death that surrounds them. And yet she acts like a civilian almost she's just dressed like a war machine. _It's still completely unprofessional,_ John's mind scoffs as he makes his way up the ramp. _That child seems too energetic for her condition… but then again I know nothing about children,_ John's mind speaks as his eyes look over the little girl's lacerations and bruises.

"Chief we good to go?" Kelly's asks, gaining Chief's attention.

"Yes let's get moving… _Infinity_ wants us back ASAP," John states.

"Affirmative," Kelly replies as she makes her way to the front of he pelican.

"Chief," Cortana calls quietly as she stand next to him.

John turns and he notices Claire already had buckled in the child who was now fast asleep in one of the many seats. As the cargo door shuts and he feels the pelican leave the ground, his body freezes as he hears her voice, _what is going on with me?_ He asks himself trying to shake the relentless feeling away. He has never acted like this before the feelings are unusual and it makes him frustrated that he can't control himself. John looks down at the woman to his right, waiting for her to speak.

"Can you do me a favor? Read this," She whispers pulling a hand from her back. Her hand grasps a bulky Top Secret rated folder and her grip loosens as John reaches for the papers. Cortana exhales as John slowly slips the folder from her grasp pulling it into his hands slowly.

"What is this?" John questions as disbelief rushes through his body. His eyes continue to scan each page reading and internally storing small sections of important information. He's confused and disgusted- _who would do this?_ He asks himself as he looks over the floods mutations through the experimental trials. His eyes continue to scan for some sort of authority signature but the only one he finds he can't make out. His mind drifts to why would she willingly show him this information. How did she know he would accept looking over highly classified documents which if the UNSC found out they read them- they could be arrested?

"I know about you well enough that I can trust you with this information," She whispers confidently. Cortana has to believe that he will understand why it was important for her to read those files without clearance. If she were still an AI it wouldn't matter but now she's human… and prison time for conveying classified information to an unauthorized party is a serious matter.

"You've read all of this?" Chief questions closing the file.

"I just wanted you to understand the severity of the situation before it gets shoved under the table," Cortana replies making sure not to admit the felony.

"I'm sure once we show the Captain those files he will understand," Chief replies handing the folder back to the woman.

"ONI will probably be aboard the _Infinity_ when we arrive Chief. They will question us and try to squeeze out what we know, I think we should keep the files to ourselves- for now anyway," Cortana whispers slipping the files back into the satchel.

"What your suggesting is treason- you know that right," Chief states stepping towards her.

Cortana slides back a step at his words, "Chief… you know ONI will make this disappear right? They will probably make my team disappear as well, with or without these documents. I have a _friend_ who has the clearance to legally view these documents and who can actually do something about this- please you have to understand."

"What's going on?" Jason questions while stepping in between the two Spartans.

Chief moves around the man trying to continue his conversation with Claire. Frustration courses through his body at the Fireteam leader as he moves to tower over the woman. He wants to help her; he doesn't want to see her vanish from this situation even though it's a nightmare. John's head moves closer to her helmet as he almost inaudibly whispers his words in her ear. "You're digging yourself into a massive hole that you'll never get out of Claire. Do your job and turn in those documents- get all of your stories straight and say you've never read them and that they were just out on a desk when you collected them. Captain Lasky will read them and he _will_ do something about it," Chief affirms. John has mixed feelings about this woman. She is deceitful but for all the right reasons, he understands why she wants to keep this on the DL but it's not worth the risk. She can be put behind bars for the rest of her life for what she's trying to do. If it wasn't for his unknown feelings towards her he would have placed her under arrest but then again he's read the same files… He would be in the same boat with her.

 _"One minute till we arrive,"_ Kelly's voice rings through the intercom.

"Talk to your team now. You won't have time when we land," Chief states backing away. _Lasky will do something about this right?_ His mind whispers as he feels his hands tighten around his weapon. _Claire is right… ONI will make this disappear and order Lasky to forget… or even reassign and demote him,_ his mind tells him. John's eyes glance towards the files that were placed in the satchel draped over Claire's shoulder. Conflicted feeling pulse through his mind as he contemplates what they should actually do. What he advised her was the safest option for them on an individual level but for the population of the galaxy it was the worst. "Claire," John murmurs stepping towards the woman. He watches her faceplate shoot upwards along with the rest of her team's. John glides towards her and lightly pulls her arm forcing her away from the group and into a small corner in the back of the pelican. "Keep the files hidden we can figure out what are strategy is after ONI questions us and leaves," John whispers while his closeness pushes Claire against the bulkhead. She nods hesitantly as his giant frame steps away from her.

 _"Landing,"_ Kelly's voice announces through the comms.

"Chief, what is going on here?" Jason asks confused. He doesn't like him being so close to Claire… it makes him uncomfortable.

"Stay quiet about those files. If ONI is standing ready to question us say nothing about what you know. We need to wait until their questioning is over," Chief replies brushing past his shoulder.

Cortana moves to gather the little girl as her mind races to figure out what to do with the satchel. "Olivia?" Cortana calls shaking the little girl, her body doesn't move. Chills run through Cortana's body as she calls Olivia's name again shaking her more roughly this time. The little girl's head falls limply to the side causing Cortana's breath to halt. Her mind freezes it's thoughts, _she's dead,_ the words stutter in her mind. Immediately Cortana's gauntlets reach towards the little girl's carotid artery- checking for her pulse and as she waits no heartbeat is present.

"What's wrong?" Chief asks noticing Claire's change in body language.

"No heartbeat," Cortana whispers back, her teeth chew on the insides of her cheeks as her hands reach towards the girls eyes. _I remember back then- the medical records I read during my time on the Dawn,_ Cortana whispers in her mind. Her fingers lightly lift the girl's eyelids looking into her green eyes.

"Wait what?" Jason says warily kneeling down next to Claire.

Ignoring his question, Cortana stands and moves towards the emergency container in the Pelican. She rummages through the box until finally finding a small flashlight. Cortana's hands shake as she grasps the flashlight in her hand hastily making her way back to the little girl. _She was fine a few minutes ago,_ Cortana thoughts race.

"Claire what are you doing?" Jason whispers his eyes following her confusing movements.

"Wait what's going on?" Linda asks causing everyone's eyes to look towards the little girl.

Cortana kneels before the little girl as she flips on the flashlight and opens the lifeless girl's right eyelid once again. Cortana scans the inside of her dilated pupil looking back towards her retina. Small holes were eaten into the flesh of the sensitive space in the girl's eye, allowing Cortana to understand the immediate situation. "Call for quarantine unit- now," Cortana demands continuing to look at the girl's body. Cortana hears Maria follow her instruction as she looks over the rest of the girl's body.

"Claire what is going on" Jason demands raising his voice.

"Her retina's have tons of tiny holes, so _something_ is eating away at the inside of her body and if you haven't noticed- the track marks on her arms have faded, she's been healing at a unfathomable rate even though her heart isn't beating," Cortana explains standing up, "Jason it's the first early signs of a flood exposure."

"How the hell do you know that?" Jason asks seriously.

"That's beside the point right now," Cortana mutters. Her body moves back towards the medical box of the pelican. Her eyes glace to the side at the weapons container as a massive explosion sends the dense metal towards her.

Alarms ring though Jason's ears as he pushes his bruised body off the ground. Vision blurry- body aching, his mind racing- _Claire_ , his brain instantly announces. His blurred vision scans the area looking over the carnage of the blast. Olivia's body parts and blood litter the Pelican as he sees his comrade's bodies lying over the floor. His heart pounds as he struggles to crawl towards Claire's body. "Claire," He chokes pushing his body along the floor. As he reaches her body his eyes scan her cracked faceplate, "Claire," he whimpers pulling her body into his lap. As he holds the woman's body in his arms, the sound of multiple feet hitting the floor enter his mind causing his head to look up. Shock fills his body as his back slams against the wall behind him out of exhaustion.

"Sir you have to let her go," the quarantine official states trying to pull Claire's body away from him.

"No," Jason murmurs weakly pulling the woman closer to his chest. "Please just wait," he begs looking down at Claire's limp frame.

"Sir you need medical attention- let her go," the official orders again kneeling to eye level with him. He can't- he needs to be there when she wakes up.

Cortana's eyes crack open as pain swells her body. Her neck turns to her left as she stares at the dented weapon container. _The explosion must have thrown that at me,_ her mind stutters. She feels arms tighten around her as the ringing in her ears blur out all other sounds. Cortana's arms move to weakly push the body away from hers. She tumbles to the floor as her arms reach for the scorched satchel in front of her. "No," she whispers struggling to grasp the burned files. As she tries to crawl along the floor, she notices her left arm isn't working properly. _It's broken;_ her mind whispers as pain envelopes her weak body. _Nothing else matters right now. I need that file._

"Claire wait," she vaguely hears Jason call.

Cortana's hand rests on top of the paper lightly before her arm pulls the files towards her chest. Sweat beads condense on her forehead as the pain surrounding her lungs increases. She breathes out heavily but as she exhales a sudden jerk of her lung causes her to cough uncontrollably. The stress to gain air increases as blood splatters over her shattered faceplate. Cortana's body falls limply to the ground as her vision becomes blurry due to lack of oxygen. _I'm dying_ , her mind falters as she continues to cough up blood profusely.

"Claire," Jason whimpers pulling his body towards hers but he stops as he sees the Chief's body cradle her. "Please," he whispers pulling his body towards them.

"She needed to be in the ICU three minutes ago," John whispers pulling the armored woman into his arms. John struggles to stand due to his own injuries but he can handle it.

"She cannot be moved until her armor is removed," The quarantine official states stopping Chief's movements.

"She will die," He affirms hastily trying to move past the man.

"Sir we must remove her armor."

John doesn't hesitate setting her down and three men begin to remove Claire's heavy armor, piece-by-piece continues to be removed, as Claire's coughing doesn't subside. "She shouldn't be on her back like this! She'll drown!" John yells pushing the officials away. John grabs Claire's underarms pulling the top part of her frame vertical to the floor. Gravity forces the blood to seep out of the bottom of her helmet and John's eyes widen. _She's limp,_ John's mind flusters. Seeing all her armor removed he leans the woman against the weapon container in the Pelican. His hands reach and remove her destroyed helmet. As he hears the locks click open he slowly lifts the helmet over the woman's head. John's breath halts as his eyes stare over the woman's face. Her raven-black hair and pale skin are slick with blood and the only part of her he could not see are her eyes they are lightly shut as blood continues to ooze from her mouth. _It's not possible,_ his mind whispers trying to make sense of the woman in front of him. His body freezes as medics push his stiff body out of the way, sending him to the ground stunned. "Cortana…"


	3. Chapter Three

Super long chapter guys- 9,942 words and 19 pages! It hasn't been edited but I really wanted to upload so here you go!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Location: _UNSC Infinity,_ Medical Bay**

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: 16:15**

"Sir you have to stay here!" A nurse yells pushing the massive Spartan away from the rushing gurney. John's eyes gaze over Cortana's figure one last time as doctors rush her body into the ICU. Fear swallows his body, as his eyes comprehend her damp blood stained hair, deathly pale face, and her open-lifeless bloodshot eyes.

"Please you don't understand," John pleads moving past the woman.

"The doctors need to concentrate! If you want her alive you will stay put," the woman screams violently shoving John's armored figure back again. Surprised flashes across his face, as he looks down at the red-faced, infuriated woman. No one has ever spoken to him like that before. "Please Sir, move back."

"I need to see her."

"I don't care what you need, back off or I'll call security," the woman threatens.

John bites the insides of his cheeks, understanding the woman's urgency. John's eyes trail the woman as she makes her way through the locked double doors. His back lightly falls against the wall behind him as his drained body slumps to the ground. _She was here all this time... as a human, how is that even possible?_ His mind questions. Everything Brass told him was a lie, every last word. John's hands ball into fists at their deceit as anger boils over his body. He's never been so enraged in his entire life, _they even made her a Spartan?!_ His mind yells. He missed her so much for so long and now that he knows- she might not even live for him to talk to her again. Mixed emotions swarm John's consciousness as agony and hatred course through his veins. He knows her well enough that if she was deciding for herself she would have willingly reunited with him a long time ago. Suddenly, his mind conjures the idea of becoming rouge- killing everyone who forced her to keep quiet and after his final job was finished he'd take her away to the farthest corner of the galaxy. Though after that he wouldn't know what to do. His thoughts halt as he realizes what just crossed his mind, he would defy everything he was indoctrinated to know for her. For a man known to have very little feeling he definitely feels something for her, he just doesn't fully understand their meaning.

"Chief," A voice calls forcing John's head to snap upwards towards the sound.

As John's eyes stare up at the young Fireteam leader's unarmored face, a small twinge of anger circulates his body. John's mind recalls the way he acted aboard the pelican, _he's protective_ , John's mind mutters as his legs push him off the floor. "How is she?" Jason asks wearily as his hands fidget anxiously behind his back.

"I don't know," John replies stoically as he leans back against the wall. As he does he falls back further then expected, he looks down at the massive hole in the wall in surprise.

"You know standing around won't due her or you any good, both of you two should get yourselves checked out," a woman's voice calls lightly.  
Both of the Spartan's turn their heads towards the voice. John's eyes look over the young woman and she can't be more then twenty-eight years old: emerald green eyes, long bleached blond wavy hair and skin pale as snow. She looks as if she's been up for days on end; dark circles shadow her eyes, as messy hair shapes her thin face. A coffee cup is grasped in one of her hands while a tablet rests in the other. On her long white lab coat John finds her nametag it reads, _Dr. Anderson_.

"We're fine," John affirms.

"Well if you haven't noticed you're bleeding all over the floor," she mutters staring down at his feet.

John's eyes trail down his body noticing a medium sized piece of metal protruding from his exo-suit, it has since moved from it's entry point just under his knee cap- the only place his armor didn't cover. John's eyes narrow at his injury, _I didn't even notice_ , his mind whispers as he stares aimlessly down at his knee. John bites the insides of his cheeks as he now feels more blood leave his body _._ "Here I can deal with it if you want?" She smiles holding her tablet close to her chest.

"Okay," John states, she nods and walks into the room behind her. John moves forward to follow, as he does his eyes glance back to look over Jason who is staring at the double doors of the ICU. He doesn't know what to think of Jason's emotions towards Cortana nor did he want to know any of the deeper details, it would only upset him.  
"You know, you probably should have had this checked out when you first got in here," the doctor mutters while gently setting her coffee cup down.

John feels no need to answer as his eyes follow her movements; he watches her collect a manual armor remover, sharp scissors to cut his suit, a white box (probably filled with suturing supplies), polyhexanide, and her glasses.

"You can sit if you'd like, it would be easier for me," she smiles gesturing to the bed. John watches as the woman opens the small white box, her eyes narrow as a small sigh leaves her mouth, "I just can't catch a break can I," she mutters rolling her eyes. "Why don't you start removing your armor? You can set the plates over in the container in the corner they need to be thoroughly cleaned anyway. So... I'll be right back who ever stocked this room forgot cutting needles," she sighs running a hand through her messy hair.

Once the door slams behind her, John grasps the drill in his hand and starts removing his armor after his helmet. He catches each piece before gently setting them in the massive metal biohazard container. John looks over the room as the dripping of his blood fills his ears. He's surprised that the shard of metal has migrated so much, and yet still he can barely feel the pain. His mind and body are elsewhere, his conscience is back standing in front of the ICU waiting- yearning to see her again.

John's head snaps up as Dr. Anderson waltzes back into the room. His eyes watch her as she props the door open and glides over to her medical stool and rolls back towards him. As John leans back onto the elevated bed, his eyes watch the woman slowly begins to cut the fabric that surrounds the metal. Her long blond hair is now pulled back into a tight professional bun while clear latex gloves cover her hands. Her thin-framed glasses sit lightly on the bridge of her nose, as her emerald eyes remain fixated on his injury.

"If you don't mind me asking- how old are you?" John asks.

"Twenty-seven," she smiles rolling backwards, grabbing the polyhexanide then she glides back and quickly wipes down the surrounding area of his wound, after, she removes her gloves, then glides over to the sink.

"Isn't that pretty young to be a doctor?" He asks perplexed.

The doctor smiles and nods lightly, "I'm by far the youngest doctor on this ship- but then I have more experience then over seventy-five percent of them. During my first year of medical school I took some time off to help with the war… I saw a lot more then they said I was going too and now it's my life," She smiles while washing and disinfecting her hands before placing on a pair of sterilized medical gloves.

 _She's still so young,_ John thinks to himself while watching her grab a pair of medical pliers out of the box. Come to think of her, John recalls seeing this woman before. He remembers her being in a tight black dress with Captain Lasky at the bar sometime recently. Drawing him out of his thoughts, a sharp pain triggers his teeth to grit and his eyes narrow at the woman before him as she begins to slowly remove the shard of metal.

"Sorry," She laughs while tossing the metal on the tray next to her.

Anderson's eyes watch the Chief shrug and his eyes stare longingly towards the door. She bites her lip gently before speaking, "So…you know the Spartan in the ICU?"

"Yes," John states looking back towards the doctor, he immediately composes himself as he notices her keen observation.

Dr. Anderson can read him like an open book just by his complete absent-mindedness about his injury. That information tells her that the injured woman past the double doors means a lot to him, in the sense- everything to him. She also notices his eyes, she never expected the legendary Master Chief to have so much emotion swirling within them. She has done so much research about the Spartan-II project that she thought she knew everything- yet seeing all the emotion tells her she still has much to observe. Dr. Anderson swiftly grabs the Polyglyconate material and she begins to suture the hypodermis layer of his skin. Interestingly enough his skin has already begun to heal, but never the less she continues to suture the skin anyway. "She should be fine, by the way… We have some of the best doctors here," Dr. Anderson smiles, "She was in rough shape but I'm sure she'll pull through."

"How do you know," he asks lowly, almost inaudibly.

Dr. Anderson looks up from her suturing, _it's as if he doesn't want anyone to hear him talk about her,_ she thinks to herself. "Well I know because we've had injuries like this in the past- especially lung punctures and Dr. Ginsburg knows what he's doing. He's the best doctor on this ship."

John nods at her words but deep down his heart is still racing, wanting to know for sure of her wellbeing. He can't help but think of what he could have done to prevent this from happening, but at the time he didn't know her identity. Though, he should have known from her intelligence, personality, and the way she made him feel, _I should have known,_ he thinks to himself. "Do you know her injuries?"

"It's hard to tell I only saw her for a split second," Dr. Anderson replies tying the final knot on her last suture. "Well you're done, you should come back in a week or so to get those removed- I'm sure your body will heal faster then a normal human so come back sooner if your skin begins growing over them," she informs John as she pulls off her gloves tossing them into the biohazard container.

"When should she be out of surgery?" John asks.

"Well it really depends… usually lung punctures are tricky it could be an hour or more then three, it all depends on her other injuries and how badly the puncture is," Dr. Anderson replies pulling off her glasses. "Once I hear something I'll tell you," she smiles weakly tossing the contents of the tray into biohazard.

"Dr. Anderson," a voice calls from the door. A young nurse stands in the frame waiting for acknowledgement as the doctor places her non-disposable tools in the sink.

"Yes?" Anderson smiles.

"Captain Lasky is here to see you," She whispers forcing John's head to snap upwards.

"Oh really? Well tell him I'm busy," she sneers, rolling her eyes. John bites the insides of his cheeks as he realizes he was right about the last time he saw her, although things must not have ended well for them. The nurse avoids eye contact as she nods and walks away, "Ugh," Anderson groans, "Anyway you're all set, you can go out to the waiting room- I'll come out when I know something okay?" She states with a small smile.

"Thank you," John replies standing to exit the room.

"Yup," she smiles washing her hands as he exits. She breathes out heavily as while pulling her hair tie from her head. She reaches for her coffee as she throws herself back into the chair.

 _"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE,"_ The intercom rings as a horrid siren rings through the halls. Dr. Anderson drops her coffee and rushes out the door looking down the hall searching for the blue light over the hospital room. _That's the other Spartan…_ Anderson sprints down the hall as she watches nurse's rush into the room.

"What happened?" Anderson yells rushing through the doorframe as she stares down at the flat-lining human.

"Most likely an arterial embolism," the nurse rushes.

Anderson rushes and throws her hair back into a tie as the nurse's race into the room with a defibrillator. Anderson rushes and grabs a bottle of a thrombolytic then quickly injects it into the catheter in his arm. She rips the loose hospital gown off his chest as she prepares the (defibrillator) machine for use. "Wait he has a broken femur! The fat globules from the break must have reached his heart- but how is that possible! It hasn't even been an hour!" Anderson exclaims rubbing the paddles together. "Clear," Nelson yells and soon electric shock waves push to restart the patient's heart.

"Nothing," a nurse says, Anderson shakes her head and tries again.

"Come on…" Anderson whispers rubbing the paddles together again "Clear!" She yells placing them over his chest.

"Nothing," The nurse whispers.

Dr. Anderson looks over the lifeless body in front of her, _there isn't anything we can do… the blood thinner won't help with fat globules, it's over,_ she whispers to herself. "There is nothing more we can do," Dr. Anderson whispers, "Damn it…Get me Captain Lasky please I'll be in my office filling out the paperwork," Anderson whispers weakly while pulling his file from the foot of the bed.

"Okay," the nurse murmurs as she begins to walk out of the room. Dr. Anderson frowns as she makes her way out of the room back to her office.

"What happened?" Anderson hears a voice making her head snap up. She looks over Master Chief's frame as her eyes swarm with sadness.

"Spartan Doltery…" She whispers weakly holding the deceased Spartan's file.

John looks to the floor, _he was Cortana's teammate…_ his mind whispers. "How?"

"Fatty embolism is my guess but it doesn't make sense… usually that doesn't happen until days after," Dr. Anderson replies as she continues walking to her office. "I have to fill out paperwork," she states solemnly, "I'll still let you know how Claire is doing okay?"

"Yeah…" Chief whispers as he watches her head into her office.

 **Location: _UNSC Infinity,_ Medical Bay**

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: 1800**

John's hand wipes over his face with defeat. The singed satchel rests under his chair inconspicuously as he thinks about the events of the day. _So we have the problem of a newly evolved Gravemind_ … John thinks to himself and a thought races through his mind, _Liam was the closest one to the girl… something tells me his death wasn't 'natural', as Dr. Anderson said fatty embolisms happen many hours after a break not immediately._ John's eyebrows knot together as he thinks of the possibly, _that little girls heart wasn't beating the whole time she was there-_

"Chief, Did they tell you anything?" Jason asks taking a seat next to him.

"Liam… didn't make it," John states with a small sigh as the words come out of his mouth he debates on whether it is a good way to tell him.

"What," Jason breaths staggered, "They said he was stable," Jason stutters weakly. Agony floods Jason's body as he begins to come to terms with his best friend's death. He bites the insides of his cheeks as he stares blindly at the floor, _how could this have gone so wrong_ … his mind whispers.

"I'm sorry," John whispers.

"What about Claire?" Jason chokes pinching the bridge of his nose.

John's head turns towards him, _he's really upset_ , John's mind murmurs looking over Jason's body language. John understands that he's lost a lot in the past few hours, two of his teammates are dead and the other is in surgery. _I'm thankful Linda and Fred only received minor injuries,_ John thinks to himself as he looks over the emotional man next to him. John shakes himself from his thought as he answers his question, "They haven't said much," John answers sitting back in the chair.

"Chief… Back on the pelican what name did you call her," Jason asks as bewilderment covers his face.

John's eyes glance to the side to look over at Jason, _he heard me_ , his mind groans. "What are you talking about?" John questions, composing himself.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Jason accuses locking his eyes with John's cold ones.

John sits back an inch because of his tone, animosity is laced through Jason's words, _why is he being so hostile with me right now?_ "Drop it," John demands as a cold fog rushes over his eyes. He doesn't know how else to protect himself and Cortana. There is a reason why Brass changed her name he didn't want to spread her secret more then it already has. The desire to protect Cortana cloaked his eyes, he won't have anymore happen to her and this man sitting before him made him anxious with concern… or is it really _jealousy_? Even though John has never felt any of these feelings before he understands one thing from them: John doesn't like the man sitting in front of him- not in the slightest. The flash in Jason's eye whenever he says 'her' name bothers John to no end; it makes him think about what kind of relationship Cortana and Jason share.

"I'm her commanding officer-"

"I don't give a fuck who you are," John snaps looking him dead in the eyes.

"Hey Chief," a voice chimes, forcing the tension between the two Spartan's to end. John looks up and Dr. Anderson is standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face. "Claire is awake and out of surgery, she's beaten up but she'll live," Dr. Anderson smiles. "She does have a couple of more… severe injures though…" Dr. Anderson murmurs looking down reading her tablet. "She has a punctured lung –like I said-, three broken ribs on her left side, you don't even wanna get me started on her left ulna and radius, and then she has some moderate head trauma. But! With some time and rehabilitation for her punctured lung and broken arm she should be back to normal."

Relief washes over John's body, his head falls while his hand reaches out to catch it, _some good news for once._ "Thank you," John whispers, "May I go see her?" he asks pushing himself out of the uncomfortable chair.

"Yup! Just don't stress her out- I can only imagine how bad of a headache she has… Also she's on a lot of morphine so if she's slurring her words a bit don't worry about it," Dr. Anderson laughs, "She's a pretty funny character I can see why she means so much to you," Anderson smiles at John.

"May I see her as well," Jason asks breaking into the conversation.

"You may go but as I said don't stress her out; she's in room 208."

"Captain," The two Spartans say simultaneously, forcing Anderson's body to turn. Captain Lasky stands behind her with a small smile. As her eyes look over him Anderson becomes slightly uncomfortable due to how things ending the last time they talked, but this meeting is strictly professional which comforts her a bit.

"Sorry I'm late… Debriefings," Lasky murmurs.

Leaving Dr. Anderson and Captain Lasky, John hastily makes his way back through the double doors. Thoughts race through his head as everything he wants to say to her swarms around his mind. But has he hears footsteps following him he remembers Jason, _great…_ his mind mutters. John's eyes trail the room numbers as he searches for Cortana's number, his pace picks up as his eyes spot the number down the hall. As his boots carry him towards the room he takes a deep breath before entering. Through the doorframe his eyes fixate on the woman in the bed, her head snaps up and a small weak smile forms along her face. John looks over hear bluish pale face and her glazed crystal blue eyes but he can't seem to find the right words as he stands quietly in the doorway.

"Hey Chief," Cortana whispers weakly. Her heart flutters as John steps closer to her, she hasn't got a clue of what to say- with her mind foggy it's hard to form a coherent sentence.

"Claire," A voice calls from behind John, forcing Cortana's eyes to look past the tall man before her. Cortana's body shifts awkwardly as she wishes she could have some private time with John. There is so much that needs to be said but with Jason there it's impossible. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Come on Jason… You know me better then to let something like that kill me," She lightly laughs back, she jolts forward from the pain in her lung causing her to instantly stop the action.

"You okay?" John asks rapidly towering over her while his hand rests on her hipbone.

"I'm fine," Cortana whispers while John's touch sends shockwaves through her body. She never imagined them meeting this way, she's in a state where she can barely think, breath, and she's in a horrible amount of pain. Her scrambled thoughts are unable to comprehend the situation in front of her. John knows who she is, and Jason is completely blind to that fact making this reunion somewhat uncomfortable for her, especially due to the fact she kissed Jason back on Halo. It just doesn't help things... Cortana's head shakes the thought as John's touch gently tightens around her hipbone.

Jason's eyes stare at the physical contact between Claire and the Chief, besides being hopelessly confused he is pissed. He doesn't like the fact someone else was touching her in a comforting way, not to mention he just doesn't understand he's completely lost and feels like an outsider as she lets him touch her. _That guy she spoke of before... it can't be him_ , his mind assures as he pushes the anger out of his mind. This isn't the time or place for jealous thoughts, his mind reminds him.

"So... um how have you guys been?" Cortana asks trying to break the unrelenting silence.

"We're fine," John whispers taking a seat next to her, she shouldn't know about Maira and Liam... not yet anyway.

"Good… you still have the files," Cortana whispers looking down at Johns lap.

"It was pretty hard sneaking them past Lasky... the problem is the ship is under lockdown so the ONI agents aren't leaving anytime soon but that doesn't matter right now," John replies setting the satchel under his chair.

"How are the files? Are they still-"

"Don't think about it right now."

"Come on Chief you know me well enough that I'd have to ask."

"Yeah well it's not important right now."

"I suppose they told you to take it easy on me... I'm fine Chief really-"

"You're not fine. You're in the hospital, come on you know better then to tell me that."

Cortana rolls her eyes, "They are making a bigger deal then it actually is."

"That's the morphine talkin'," Jason mutters while taking a seat next to John.

Jason's right, Cortana can feel the pain but as time passes it didn't really bother her much. What she does feel is drowsiness but she can't nod out right now, there's too much going on. As her mind becomes increasingly foggy, her inhibition and uneasiness fades, as she can't help but think about that kiss earlier, the thought makes her heart weak. She feels as if she's in her own little world thinking about it.

"Claire?" Jason calls forcing Cortana's head to snap to the side.

"Yeah?" Cortana whispers as her head drops down in exhaustion.

"You good?" he laughs shaking her leg playfully.

"You shouldn't shake her like that…" John mutters darkly. He can't help but act on the feelings that flow through him. He knows he should control himself but Jason isn't a superior so he can't find any reason to care why he shouldn't.

"It's not like her leg is broken… I could have said the same when you grabbed her earlier but I didn't," Jason retorts as his hand rests on Cortana's thigh.

"Hey… Let's just take it down a level," Cortana whispers as she fidgets anxiously in her bed. She can sense the tension stirring in the air as they exchange words, which made her uneasy once again. Considering Cortana knows Jason's personality, she automatically assumed back on Halo that the two of them could never get a long. They have two completely different personalities and the opposites they share _do not_ attract.

"What?" John snaps ignoring Cortana's request. An overwhelming sensation of irritation trickles down John's shoulders and into his spine, _why am I so hotheaded?_ A small voice asks as he desperately tries to calm his nerves.

"What old age affecting your hearing?" Jason mutters. Jason's arrogance and attitude is just poking fun and trying to get on Chief's nerves. As Jason looks over the older Spartan next to him, he realizes he doesn't look older then thirty-five. _He look's young as hell for his age,_ Jason mutter's to himself as he watches Chief's face remain stoic.

"Come on Jason not now," Cortana pleads as she feels John's aura become tainted with anger.

"Hold on Claire… So enlighten me Chief, how do you two know one another?" Jason asks spitefully, as he stands from his chair. Cortana's eyebrows knot together as she listens to his tone; _he's being an absolute dick,_ Cortana's mind mutters with disappointment.

"None of your damn business," John asserts.

"Then come on Claire say something, you were so damn adamant on not talking about him earlier, what's changed?" Jason announces narrowing his eyes at the secretive woman in the bed.

"Jason why don't you just leave," Cortana mutters locking eye contact with him. She is sick of his bullshit; he's acting like a complete prick and she isn't about to deal with that. He's doing everything that would push a normal person's buttons, and at the moment John is his target. And to her surprise it is working, normally John wouldn't let stuff like this bother him, he was always the most coolheaded person she's dealt with. But right now, John is ticked off and Cortana can sense it.

"Claire you're so-"

"She asked you to leave," John asserts lowly, standing from his sitting position. "It's your fault she's here anyway- if she meant so much to you, you would have protected her," John argues adding fuel to the proverbial fire, his eyes watch with animosity as Jason's face goes pale.

"John…" Cortana whispers as shock floods her body from his words. She watches John stare at her as the remnants of her call linger in the air.

The sound of her whispering his real name sends pulses of yearning through his body, all he wants is to be alone with her- whatever the cost. The emotions of some Spartan he's not familiar with don't concern him, what is eating away at him is the longing to talk to Cortana alone. There is too much information being withheld for his liking with Jason in the room.

"I could say the same for you," Jason retorts shoving John's shoulder roughly.

Instantaneously, John moves and slams Jason's body into the wall behind him. His forearm presses roughly over Jason's hyoid bone, "I'm sick and tired of your attitude. You don't know me, and you don't know her… Back off, shut up, and get the fuck out- stop commenting on things that don't concern you," John states low and calm as animosity laces itself through the words. John's eyes watch the Spartan in front of him intently, a flash of fear ripples through Jason's eyes as he tries to compose himself.

"I know her better then you think," Jason chokes back, trying to be unaffected by the Chief's sudden hostility. He has never dealt with someone who was able to keep such a straight poker face, but then again he should have known that… Spartan-II's are able to do things no other person can.

"Really- then why don't you use her _real_ name," John seethes.

Jason's movements freeze in bewilderment, _what he said back on the pelican… was that her real name?_ His thoughts question as the pressure on his throat pulls him out of thought.

John notices the confusion over Jason's face, "Exactly. You know nothing. Stay out of our business, and stay away from her because after this she will no longer be your concern," John undertones in a serious manner, his whisper is low enough so Cortana is unable to hear his words. He wants Jason gone; he doesn't care how or why he just hates the look of his face. John knows he can pull strings to get Cortana on Blue Team, he's never asked for anything and this will be his only request and Brass better agree to it.

"You can't do that," Jason retorts as he quickly takes his elbow and slams it down over John's arm forcing him off his throat; almost in the same motion Jason's elbow quickly moves towards John's face, but he's too slow. John snatches his elbow and throws him effortlessly forcing Jason's body to crash into a metal cart sitting near the bed. Jason hears Claire scream as his back slams roughly into metal- the force sending the rolling cart back into the wall. Jason falls with a thump as pain swells over his already damaged body, _fucking asshole_ ; Jason's mind seethes as anger boils over his pain.

John looks down at the Spartan's body as Cortana's pleads fade in the background. He saunters over to Jason and pulls the weaker Spartan by the collar of his tank top- picking him up off the cold tile floor. "Yes, I can," John states. As soon as the words leave his mouth, his excellent hearing picks up rushing footsteps down the hall. He drops Jason just as security and doctors rush into the room. Dr. Anderson is the first to rush in with confusion and anger written all over her face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dr. Anderson questions as she tries to stay calm. She looks over at the younger Spartan who was now brushing himself off and getting off the floor. Cuts from the torn metal coat his bare arms as his eyes narrow at Master Chief's unfazed figure.

"We're fine now," Jason mutters wiping the blood from his arms.

"Here, how about I clean up that arm," Dr. Anderson demands as more and more blood seeps from Jason's wound. She can tell that the Chief wants to be alone with Claire, back in the waiting room she could tell that he didn't particularly like this other man's presence.

"I'm alright," Jason mutters looking down at the gash on his arm. He's frustrated and wants a real match- armor and all. Although, Jason can't help but admit to himself that the Chief would undoubtedly win just by experience and overall he is just built differently. Jason sighs at the losing battle, _but he has to know I won't give up so easily_.

"I insist," Dr. Anderson demands signaling the guards to move towards him.

"Really? You're going to escort me out over a mere scratch," Jason mutters while rolling his eyes.

"That cut is deeper then you think- see that blackish blood, that's deoxygenated which means that is a deep wound and could have hit an artery, now come on before you bleed all over my floor," she demands.

Jason scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Fine." As he walks towards the doctor he internally sighs in defeat, he wants to be there for Claire but he can't win with _him_ like this. Jason's mind stops in its tracks as he thinks about what the Chief said, ' _she will no longer be your concern,' if that's true then I wouldn't be her commanding officer- he would which would make my whole life a whole lot easier,_ Jason internally grins and walks out the room.

As the door slams shut behind the mass of people, John's attention instantly turns to Cortana. "What the hell was that John?" Cortana whispers with disappointment. As her eyes scan his frame, he remains silent while he quietly sits next to her bed. "You didn't have to take it that far."

"I don't like him."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't," she laughs lightly.

"I just wanted him gone so I could talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured that… I want to be honest with you, Jason- well even my whole team and I have been through a lot together; the UNSC works us relentlessly. We have had back to back missions for months and this was our first mission back from R&R so we've spent tons of time together."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is… is that he's my _friend_ and if you're going to stay around, please just try not to be so… well… like you just were."

"How _I_ was being? You should be having this conversation with him," John retorts.

"I will. It's just Chief… you threw him across the room. I mean that was a little over-kill don't you think?"

John sits for a moment and recalls his actions; he had completely lost it a couple minutes ago and if it weren't for Cortana's pleads he wouldn't have stopped himself. _Would I have killed him?_ John questions as he stares down at the floor. "I lost it."

"I now see why the UNSC wanted me to stay 'dead'," Cortana gently laughs.

"What? He was being a dick."

"Yeah well so were you," she retorts rolling her eyes.

John looks at her for a moment, "I suppose I was… I'm sorry, I guess I can explain-"

"You don't have too, Chief."

"Yeah but something tells me deep down that you want me too and not to mention… I want too."

Cortana bites the inside of her cheek, _he's different,_ her mind murmurs as her mind picks apart his every word.

"A lot has changed since Requiem, and after you _left_ , I felt things I'd never felt before… it hurt- more so then any physical injury I've endured. Physical wounds heal in a generally small amount of time but that pain… that pain was different. Every time I put on my helmet I'd yearn to hear your voice, but knowing it would never come, I just… I really don't know- I'd be swallowed by this -I think- _sadness._ You know," John dryly laughs, "I've spent the past year trying to find the words I'd say to you if I could go back and see you one last time. Yet, I never really found the right ones. There was always too much to say and even now when you're sitting here in front of me I still can't explain how much your presence means to me."

Cortana stares at the man in front of her in disbelief, she's never -in all her years with him- heard him like this before. The kind of emotion John is exhibiting was supposed to be completely eradicated from his body during augmentation. But besides the professional examination… she's flattered beyond words and deep down feels the exact same way about him. Guilt floods her as she remembers her moment with Jason; _you were trying to move on,_ her mind whispers. "I understand what you mean," Cortana whispers with a forlorn smile. "This past year I've spent trying to hide from our past… But no matter how much I tried not to think about you… it killed me knowing I wasn't able to at least tell you I was alive and okay. Because even as an AI- I knew that I meant more to you then most… Chief I-I'm sorry about everything."

"Why are you apologizing?" John snaps, "Cortana… none of this is your fault."

"I'm a coward," Cortana whispers, shaking her head. _I should have argued with them… done something,_ Cortana whispers in her mind. At this moment she feels weak, Cortana should have 'fought' back in some way all those months ago and yet she didn't.

"How can you say that?" John retorts standing from his chair. "You know all the shit we've been through together? It wasn't just a walk in the park-"

"And yet when it comes down to one order- I caved."

"They threatened your life Cortana, it's only natural for anyone to concede, But now- people know you and Jason- he really does care about you and if you went missing we wouldn't let that slide." John's hand lightly squeezes her thigh as the words leave his mouth, _I can't let anything happen to her_. A knock sends John's head back towards the door as it opens his hand swiftly pulls away from Cortana's leg.

Captain Lasky's frame stands in the doorway and as his eyes look over the Master Chief and the woman in the bed. His eyes widen as he recognizes her face, "C-Cortana?" Bewilderment and anger enter his body, _how could they not tell me that she was alive?_ His mind yells as his desolate eyes stare down at the injured woman. "Chief… I- I had no idea," his mouth stutters, trying to reason with the muscular soldier in front of him. Tom can't help but feel sorry for the man; he saw the way the Master Chief was after the composer was destroyed. For someone who is known to never hold attachments to anyone or anything, that moment all those months ago told Lasky that Cortana meant more to the Chief then anything. The fact Brass lied to all of them infuriates him to no end. Lasky can't help but feel like a fool due to the fact that Fireteam Ares' was one of the most efficient teams when infiltrating Forerunner intel systems. He should have known no normal person could hack those systems with such ease.

"I know you didn't, Sir," John responds, straightening his posture.

"Jesus Christ, Chief- at ease," Lasky mutters rubbing his temples. "Cortana, how? How is this possible?"

"It's a long story Captain," Cortana whispers. "We were just talking about it actually…"

"I can come back another time," Lasky flusters. Tom understands that the Chief might want some time alone with her, _he's human…_ his mind whispers.

"It's fine," John whispers taking a seat next to the bed.

"I cannot believe Brass did this," Lasky cringes taking a seat in the spare chair. Lasky runs a hand over his face as his eyes continue to gaze at the woman in front of him. "Well… You look good," Tom smiles at Cortana, "I'm happy they were able to fix you up."

"Thanks the bruises, broken bones, and gashes sure make me more attractive," Cortana lightly jokes shaking her head.

"You know that's not what I meant," Lasky frowns.

"I know," she smiles.

"So Captain if you don't mind me asking… Why are you here?" John asks kindly trying to get down to the point.

"I wanted a debriefing on what happened down there and on the pelican… I have already spoken to Spartan Garrett… Cortana he said you were with the little girl more then anyone else."

"Yes, we found her in the lab…"

As John listens to them speak about what happened, the weight on his conscience grows as his thoughts trail down to the satchel that sits below his chair. His feet lightly push the satchel away from the forefront of the chair as his heavy thoughts prod him. He's uncomfortable when it comes to withholding information from Lasky, he is a good man but John knows it isn't the right time to share.

"I have to head out," Lasky sighs as he looks down at his phone, "Brass wants to talk with me... again," He mutters standing from his chair. He gives a small smile as he walks hastily out of the room.

"Chief?" Cortana's voice questions pulling John out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I might take a nap..."

"I'll stay."

"You don't have too... I'll just be sleeping," Cortana laughs with a tired smile.

John looks over her appearance, dark circles shadow her eyes and a small frown forms along his face as he notices the stitches on her cheek. He doesn't want to leave her but in the most polite way possible she is asking him too. He doesn't understand why... though, maybe she does just want to sleep and she doesn't want him wasting his time watching her. "You're right... I should probably go check up on Fred and Linda anyway, they had minor injuries but I know they probably want to discuss what happened."

Cortana smiles, "You know I can't wait to meet them sometime."

"Once you feel better we can go for drinks or something," John smiles back as he stands from his chair.

"Sounds fun! Hopefully I'll be out of here soon... I'm sure the food here will suck," she sighs, throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"I can bring you some food a little later if you want, what would you like?" He asks as his hand reaches for the scorched satchel.

"Well... they might have salads down in the civilian deck, we stopped by Earth not to long ago... hopefully they still have fresh food, I'm dying for one," Cortana moans lightly ribbing her eye.

"I'll see what I can do," John smiles, looking down at the groggy woman. "I'll come by later."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Cortana smiles weakly and shuts her eyes.

John nods and slowly makes his way out of the room, he shuts the door lightly before making his way down the long hallway. Relief washes over his body as his mind feels ecstatic, she is here with him again. He's lucky; no one gets second chances like he does. He has her back and there is no way he is going to let anyone get in the way of that. But his mind does wonder over a specific part of the conversation he had with her. _She said 'friend,'_ John's mind mutters as he scrutinizes her tone, _she seemed off when she said that about Jason... she was almost uncomfortable when speaking the word._ John eyes narrow as he views a certain Spartan walk out of a room before him, as Jason is about to walk past John grabs his uninjured arm to stop him. "She's sleeping now... You should come back another time," John states stopping Jason in his tracks.

"I need to speak with her."

"Respect her and let her sleep. She's injured," John affirms, moving in front of Jason- hindering any further movement.

"I'm sorry but Chief you don't control her or me... So please get out of my way."

"Why are you such an asshole?" John asks frankly, stepping in front of Jason once again as he tries to move past. John watches Jason's jaw clench and his hazel eyes close as his head lightly shakes.

"I should ask you the same," Jason retorts, "You threw me into a metal cart- I heard you were a sociopath but come on," Jason mutters as his eyes stare coldly into John's.

John pushes the insult away and his stoic nature takes control of his conscience. He doesn't really care, Jason's opinion means nothing to him, _he's all talk_ , John laughs in his mind. "Just take your arrogance somewhere else and leave her alone, she needs to rest. You're right- can't control you but if you actually care about her you'd let her sleep."

Jason's eyes flash with conflicting decisions. He wants to see her but the legendary man is right, she is in bad shape and resting will help her. Jason chews the inside of his cheek before slowly turning around in defeat to exit the hospital. "I can always come see her later," Jason announces back as his boots carry him out through the metal doors.

John slowly follows and stands outside of the hospital wing entrance, John observes Jason as he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. John's hearing picks up the click of the lighter and a small flame grows from the metal.

As Jason leans against the wall near the elevator he slowly seeps to the floor as the small flame lights his cigarette, he puffs softly creating an ember within the paper. As he takes a full drag, nicotine rushes to his brain and as he breathes out his arms rest lightly on his knees. His eyes stare into the red ember as his brain makes a for sure conclusion- _The Master Chief has to be the man she was talking about- there is no other reason for his protectiveness_. Jason shakes his head and takes another drag, _Liam and Maria are gone... I don't even know what to think Lasky told me three Spartans will be appointed to Ares for the meantime but it will never be the same,_ Jason whispers in his mind as he smokes his cigarette. His arm reaches up and ashes the burned paper and tobacco into the small sandpit around the trash can.

"Smoking that thing won't help," a woman's voice mutters as she comes out of the elevator. Jason's eyes stare up at the woman; three armed Spartans surround her as Jason gets over the massive protective detail his eyes stare at the old woman. Short grey hair, cold crystal blue eyes and her wrists are bruised from handcuffs.

"Thanks I'll take that into consideration," Jason mutters taking another drag. The woman reaches down and plucks the cigarette from his hand and snuffs it out in the sand next to him. "What the hell?" Jason raises his voice standing from the ground.

"Doctor- keep moving," The Spartan mutters, pushing the woman along.

"Dr. Halsey?" Jason hears the Chief's voice announce in disbelief. Jason's eyes lock onto the rude woman, _she created the Spartan-II program_ , Jason whispers in his mind as his eyes widen.

"John-" Dr. Halsey nods as the guards pull her past her Spartan-II and into the hospital.

John's eyes narrow as he watches the doors close behind her, _why the hell is she here?_ John questions staring at the closed door in disbelief.

"That woman," Jason whispers, "she made you what you are."

John's eyes look to his side at the younger Spartan, "She made you the way you are too."

"But... I have less scars," Jason murmurs, "I wonder what she's doing here..."

 _She's here to see Cortana,_ John's mind concludes as he answers Jason's question in his mind. _But why?_ He questions.

"Chief!" A woman's voice calls. As he looks towards the elevator Kelly, Fred, and Linda step out of the lift. "You're still here?" Kelly laughs shoving his arm. "We wanted to know if you wanted to get drinks with us?"

"I'm probably just going to go to the training deck," John mutters as he watches Jason walk away from his team.

"I feel bad for him..." Fred whispers as he watches Jason enter the elevator. "So how's Cortana, Chief?"

"She's resting right now... Do any of you know why Dr. Halsey is here?" John questions.

"Wait what?" Linda asks staring at him in disbelief.

"Probably to see Cortana right?" Fred questions as they begin to move towards the elevator.

"But why?" Kelly asks.

"That's what I'm asking..."

"Come on Chief, if you don't know why would we?" Linda whispers as they step into the elevator.

"Guess you're right," John whispers pressing the button for the training deck.

"Chief come get a drink with us," Kelly groans pressing the button for the civilian deck.

"I need to blow off some steam," John mutters shaking his head.

"Yeah so come get a drink with us," Fred laughs, "Please don't leave me alone with them."

"Shut up asshole," Kelly mutters punching Fred arm.

"See what I mean?" Fred groans.

John thinks for a moment and sighs, "Fine but I don't want to stay long-"

"Yes!" Linda and Kelly laugh.

 **Location: _UNSC Infinity,_ Civilian Deck**

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: 22:00**

John swings back another shot as he listens to Kelly's rant about her shotgun being destroyed. He can't help but laugh at her attachment to that weapon, it's as if it was her child.

"It's a piece of metal Kelly, get over it," Fred laughs throwing back a shot.

"It wasn't though! I had that thing for so long," Kelly frowns.

"It was about damn time you got a new one," Linda laughs.

John shakes his head at the conversation as the bartender brings him another three shots. But as she hands Fred his drinks she slips a piece of paper under the glass and John internally laughs. As she waltz away, Fred lifts up the paper and stares down at it.

"What is that?" Kelly mutters as her eyes narrow.

"Nothing," Fred laughs slipping the paper into his pocket.

"Let me guess it's her number," Linda laughs while sloppily pushing his shoulder.

"Give me a second," Fred laughs, standing from the booth and wondering over to the bar.

The three Spartans watch as Fred leans over the bar and whispers into the woman's ear; John rolls his eyes as he watches her facial expression and giggle. The woman says something inaudible to Fred before he nods smiling and walking back to their table.

"What the hell was that?" Kelly questions as Fred slips back into the booth.

"I was asking what time she gets off," Fred laughs as he takes another shot.

"Jesus Christ Fred," Linda mutters rolling her eyes.

"What?" Fred questions with a laugh.

"Sometimes I question your ethics," Linda mutters rolling her eyes.

"Have another drink," Fred mutters sliding her a shot.

"You know," Linda says as she swings back the shot, "when I said we should go get a drink I didn't mean get hammered."

"Well after today... I need to get fucked up," Fred whispers spinning his drink in his hand. "It's always really hard to though," Fred laughs.

"I swear we have ordered more then a hundred shots," John mutters looking down at the shot glasses in front of himself.

"It takes so much effort to get drunk," Fred sighs.

"You're not drunk yet?" Kelly slurs throwing back another drink.

"Eh..." He laughs.

"So Chief... What's it like having Cortana back? I'm still astonished she's human- it's amazing," Linda asks turning towards John.

John looks down at his glass before answering, "It's... nice, I never thought I'd see her again."

"Nice?" Kelly blurts, "Come on Chief, that's the best word you can come up with?" Kelly mutters rolling her eyes.

"What else do you want me to say," John retorts, causing Kelly to lean back an inch.

"Didn't mean to hit a nerve," She whispers rolling her liquor in her glass.

John watches Fred raise his hand and the bartender sways over and gives a small smile, "Yeah we need more alcohol," Fred states.

John rolls his eyes at his comment then he hears Kelly mutter, "No amount of alcohol will help with vocabulary."

"Anything please," Fred mutters to the woman, she nods then picks up the empty glasses on the table and walks away.

"If it makes you get off my back- I'm happy to see her, okay? Can we just drop the topic please," John murmurs rubbing his face with his palm.

"I have to say she's fucking beautiful- even if she was covered in a bunch of blood when I saw her," Fred states with a smile.

John's eyes glance to the side at Fred's comment; his foggy mind can't help but think of Cortana... Her slender yet curvy frame always infatuated him and now that she's human he is even more drawn to her. Restlessness coats his body as impure thoughts enter his clouded mind. _Fuck,_ he whispers to himself as lust drowns him. He shakes the thoughts away as Fred's voice rings through his ears.

"How come you never told us she was so beautiful," Fred asks shaking John's arm.

"Never really thought about it before," John murmurs.

"Mr. Saint over here," Fred laughs. "Come on Chief not once?"

"No," John snaps trying to end the conversation. He's uncomfortable talking about the personal subject; just thinking about her like that makes him physically frustrated.

"Hey look," Linda points towards the door. John's head turns and Jason's frame walks through the crowd to the bar. He sits and smiles towards the young bartender, and John's eyes narrow at the Spartan. With the alcohol controlling his body, resentment fills his mind. John still can't get over Cortana's tone earlier- how she spoke about their _friendship,_ there's something she's not telling him. "So wait you threw him into a metal cart earlier today?"

"He shoved me and I reacted, it was stupid," John whispers shaking his head.

"So what- is he involved with Cortana? I could see that happening," Kelly sighs, thinking out loud. John stares at her with a deathly glare and she instantly laughs, "Only kidding!"

"Well even if they were or are involved, think about it Chief she was probably trying to move on- if Brass ordered her not to see you she was probably trying to move on. So don't worry about it," Fred announces, giving John a small smile.

As time passes and more drinks go down, John's vision becomes horribly distorted and unclear. As his thoughts muddle in his mind he remembers a certain task he had forgotten, "F-fuck... I was supposed to get Cortana a salad," John slurs standing from the table.

"C-Chief, I- I don't think you should go right now," Fred slurs sipping his drink. Fred glances to his side and sees Kelly peacefully sleeping on his shoulder and he lightly smiles. "B-but I do agree that we should call it a night- Chief help me finish these shots, obviously Linda and Kelly had to much," Fred laughs looking at the two sleeping women.

"Fine," John slurs, sitting back down at the booth. John looks over the ten shots as Fred splits the grouping down the middle.

"Bet I'd beat you in finishing all these," Fred slurs grabbing the first shot.

"You're on," John laughs grabbing a glass.

"Hey- Hey Kelly..." Fred murmurs waking up the woman on his shoulder.

"What?" She slurs running a hand through her hair.

"Start this... I'm about to beat h-him finishing these shots," Fred laughs.

"Ugh you both are stupid..." Kelly moans. "Alight- go," she laughs.

The two Spartans hastily swing back each glass and after only a few seconds John sets down his last glass as Fred swings back his last shot, "Goddamn it," Fred mutters rolling his eyes.

"Too bad I didn't bet money," John slurs as his vision becomes even cloudier.

"Eh let's try when I'm not as drunk," Fred groans standing from the booth. "Ah fuck... I still have to walk back," he groans helping Kelly out of the booth.

John does the same for Linda but as he stands, the sudden movement sends his mind rushing- his vision speckled and extremely blurry. "Well I-I'm going to go visit C-Cortana and bring her a salad," John replies as sober as possible.

"Chief you think that's a good idea? You're pretty hammered," Fred reasons, holding up Kelly.

"I basically promised her," John slurs. "I can handle myself, I'll meet up with you guys later." John runs a hand over his head as he sees Jason stand from his bar stool about to leave. John staggers his way towards the exit as he slips his bare arms into his light jacket. He's lucky the _Infinity_ has restaurants that are open 24-7 or else getting a salad would be an impossible task. John slips his hands into his pockets as he walks out of the stuffy bar and into the echoic chamber of the ghostly hallway. John checks the watch on his wrist and the time reads, 01:00, _it's already so late..._ his mind mutters as he walks down the hall looking for an open kiosk. His eyes scan the menus of each place as he searches for one with fresh vegetables, one catches his eye and he staggers in its direction. "Hi do you guys still have lettuce?" John asks the young man behind the counter. The boy's head stares up at the massive Spartan in awe as John waits for his reply.

"Um... I believe so," the boy stutters jogging into the back of the restaurant.

John leans against the counter patiently as he waits for the teenager to come back, he can't help but shut one of his eyes to get his dizziness under control. _Ugh... I drank too much,_ John mutters in his mind.

"Yeah we actually do- I'm surprised it goes so quickly," the boy laughs.

"Just a Caesar salad then please," John slurs, he grits his teeth at his sloppiness and the young boy smiles.

"I'm thinking if you're trying to sober up you should get a sandwich or something," He laughs ringing up the order.

"Yeah... I'll survive- this isn't for me," John replies as his hand reaches to cup the back of his neck.

"They'll have it out in a minute, $4.25 please- so you're a Spartan right?" He asks leaning against the metal counter.

"Yeah," John mutters while pulling the fee out of his wallet, John's eyes glance up as the boy stares at his horribly scared hands. The white tissue wraps around his knuckles and down the top of his hand until the scar sleeps under his sweatshirt. Though the scars have faded with time, but they will always be there... then again he has so many that he doesn't care much about them. Knocking the boy out of his gawking, John hands him the money and the kid smiles.

"My brother is an ODST, then I was lucky enough to get an internship here," the kid smiles. John gives a small smile to the kid as he sees another older gentlemen bring out a bio-plastic container filled with his order.

"It's a great opportunity," John mutters as he tries to control his slur. The kid hands him the container and John lightly smiles while grabbing a fork from a dispenser on the counter. "Thanks," John calls as he walks away towards the elevators. He finds the military elevator and presses his hand onto the screen and the door opens, he steps in and presses the button for the medical bay. John leans back against the elevator wall as he feels the platform move upwards. With his mind still foggy and clouded his mind can't help but think back to the conversation about Cortana earlier. "Goddamn," John moans throwing his head back, _she's injured right now..._ he mutters to himself. John shakes off his relentless feelings as he steps out of the elevator. _Hopefully she'll be awake,_ John whispers to himself as he walks through the double doors.


	4. Chapter Four

**~New Chapter guys! This one is a bit shorter than any of my other ones. Tell me if you guys prefer longer chapters or shorter ones! Even though this one is short a lot happens so I hope you all enjoy! (RATED M)~ P.S. This has NOT been edited!**

 **Location: _UNKNOWN_**

 **Date: December 28, 2558**

 **Time: UNKNOWN**

"I have done what you've asked, spirit," a monstrous voice bellows as his tentacles slither around a pseudo-sacred light. "Now hold your end of the agreement."

"These humans are useless," the light huffs as the outline of a mortal being appears. Soon a pale human-like specter seeps from the light. Her emotionless crystal blue eyes pierce from her deceptive flesh, as her white hair waves down to the small of her back like the fresh glistening snow of winter. Besides the ominous presence that surrounds her, the wicked look in her eyes is enough to paralyze any mortal with the discomfort of fear. Even the Gravemind is uncertain and uneasy around this woman; he cannot help but wonder if this specter is more malevolent then he.

"But I have brought you hundreds!" The Gravemind roars his tentacles slither across the valley of dead bodies.

"None of them had the energy I require, vile beast," she mutters back while picking up a woman's body from below. The dead woman's skin is shriveled and torn as if she had been mummified for thousands of years. The corpse's brittle hair rips under the pressure of the apparition's grip sending the limp body to the floor. "That woman who was here- she had the energy I desire," the woman speaks as she kicks the body away from her.

"I have my own plans for her, specter," the Gravemind affirms defensively.

"Leave revenge behind- it is such a mortal tendency. Both that man and woman carry a similar bioelectrical field to the forerunners. I need them," the woman demands stoically.

"Fine. I will awaken him... but after you will make me immortal."

"That _was_ the agreement."

 **Location: _UNSC Infinity,_ Medical Bay**

 **Date: December 29, 2558**

 **Time: 01:10**

John staggers towards the entrance of the quiet hospital, he's lucky that the Military medical center doesn't have visiting hours. Salad in hand, John walks through the front doors while cautiously trying to act sober. But as the last five drinks finally hit his system he is far beyond impaired, he can't even walk straight. John's hand glides against the wall as he walks back to the recovery area of the hospital, his eyes strain to scan for the room numbers as he double takes each number. _208,_ his mind reminds him- finally he finds the number and gently knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Cortana's voice calls from inside the room. John slowly opens the door and stumbles into the room, "John?" Cortana questions as she flips on the light next to her bed.

"Here, I said I'd find you one," He slurs.

Cortana reaches out with her good arm and lightly takes the container from him, but she can't help but notice his state. _Is he drunk?_ Her mind questions as he plops down into the seat by her bed.

"It was a mission to get that thing in this state," John mutters rubbing his eyes. He sighs, leaning back in the chair while euphoria rushes over his body, but tiredness soon follows as his eyes flutter shut.

"I was going to mention something about that," Cortana whispers opening the plastic container. Cortana forks the foliage in front of her as her eyes peer to the side to look at John. His pale face flushes with a hit of red as she watches his eyes remain closed. She can't help but look over his peaceful face, _he's completely relaxed right now... I've never seen him this way,_ her mind whispers as she takes a bite of the food in front of her.

"Good t-thing you were awake- I was worried," John laughs unzipping his jacket and setting it onto the chair next to him.

"I've been taking periodic naps... Opiates can do that to ya," Cortana whispers, "This is the only thing I've been able to actually eat- my appetite has been down," Cortana whispers taking another bite.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, it was a mission to get that thing," John smiles.

"I can imagine, sheesh Chief how much did you drink?" Cortana asks bewildered.

"Ah... Not quite certain actually- all I know is that I had fifty empty shot glasses in front of me at one point," John murmurs rubbing his face. "So how do you feel?" He asks pulling the chair closer to her bed.

"My left side hurts a lot, but with all the morphine I'm not too bothered."

John looks over her frame as she sits up slightly in her bed to eat; the hospital gown covers the front of her chest as her pale skin is apparent in the back. Her shoulder blades pierce out as she continues to eat but that's not what really catches John's eye, a black tattoo of a forerunner hieroglyph rests in between her shoulder blades. "You have a tattoo?" John asks astonished as he looks over her bare slender back.

"It's been there since I became human... I'm not sure what it means yet," Cortana explains with a small smile.

With no inhibition, John lightly plays with Cortana's hair and his massive hand pushes her soft locks out of the way of her neck. His index finger lightly brushes along her skin causing her movements to stop. "You're beautiful," he slurs looking over her face, he can't help himself the alcohol and his feelings are too much for him to not act upon. "I wish," John whispers trailing off.

"You wish what, Chief?" Cortana questions while staring him in the eyes.

John bites his lip as his hand pulls away from her neck, "I wish I had protected you back on the pelican."

Cortana sighs and shift her body to throw her legs over the side, "Don't go there please," she whispers resting her forehead on his. Her useful hand traces the scars along his face as her eyes flutter shut. "I'll heal John."

John's hand reaches for the back of her neck, pulling her closer. His lips hover over hers as his fingers tangle gently within her hair, "I missed you," John whispers as his lips lightly touch hers.

Cortana falls into the kiss before John hastily stands while making sure their lips remain connected. John's free arm gracefully wraps around Cortana's frame as to not open the stitches surrounding her lungs as his other pulls her lips closer to his. Cortana's functional arm slides under John's shirt tracing his abdominal muscles as she goes. Her broken arm wiggles itself out of the way and lightly rests it behind John's back as the kiss deepens. John's hands cradle Cortana's head as the need to feel her skin increases. He can barely control himself from untying her gown and taking her there, but he can't- she's badly wounded. As the thought of by accidently injuring her enters his mind, he slowly pulls away- the only means of controlling himself. "Come back," Cortana whispers.

"I really want too Cortana... It's taking every last ounce of my self-control to say 'no' even with your injuries," John announces weakly, leaning back in the chair.

As the two sit in silence, an unknown restlessness stirs within Cortana's body creating a fidgeting sensation in her fingers. The restlessness isn't from the actions that just took place between her and John... it was something else. _Something is making me restless,_ Cortana's mind whispers as her eyes glance towards the door. "Chief who let you back here?" she asks suddenly, standing cautiously from her bed.

"I didn't see anybody, why? Cortana you shouldn't be standing," John rushes gently holding her shoulders.

Cortana ignores his worry as she pulls the tubes attached her body forcing the I.V. stand with her. She pulls the cables from her heart monitor off her chest tossing them aside as she stumbles forward. She senses something's off, even though it's nearing the witching hour- the hospital is always busy or at least there are always doctors and nurses in the hall. Her mind can't help but wonder why no one stopped John and at least spoke a 'hello' to him. Her beaten hand moves to open the door as John's repetitive questions and comments fade from her hearing. Only the sound from beyond the door catches her ear, _nothing- not a sound or word... not even of medical equipment only the slight buzzing sound from the lights above._

"Cortana!" John yells hastily, gently turning her around. "You could at least answer me," he demands frustrated. Suddenly, the main power shuts down to the sector and sirens fill the hospital as flashing red lights brighten the hall. As John surveys the area he watches Cortana release her burdens- rapidly removing her medical wear and tubes. "We need to get to the armory."

Cortana nods in agreement then hastily throws on sweats and a t-shirt. Stifling pain floods from the movement as her mind struggles to think of the reasoning behind the alarm. She can't come to an exact answer- it's as though she is missing some essential information.

"CODE RED- CODE RED," the voice repeats as the hallways become active with the left over patients. John steps out of the room signaling for everyone to leave the area immediately as he continues rushing people a familiar face enters his mind. He jogs to Dr. Anderson's office and quickly opens the door, instantly he is taken back by the stench of rotting flesh.

"Ugh..." John gags covering his nose; his eyes narrow as he looks over the room. A woman's upper body is draped limply over a desk as she sits in a rolling chair. _It's Dr. Anderson,_ his mind whispers as he recognizes her wavy blond hair. With blood still dripping into a massive pool below the woman- John instantly knows she's no longer alive. Confusion enters his mind as he looks at the dead woman, _this had to have happened recently... the smell can't be from her,_ his mind concludes.

His eyes roam towards the paperwork below her head, the name: _Liam Doltery,_ enters his mind. John can't help but wonder if he was truly dead, and if he wasn't- he could have done this. A slight twinge of nervousness enters his body as he hears familiar bare footsteps close in behind him. _Cortana is injured- I need to get her somewhere safe._

"John-" Cortana calls weakly from behind him. "Ugh... What is that smell," Cortana chokes pulling her t-shirt over her nose.

"I don't know- she wasn't killed that long ago," John whispers looking over the doctors body. As he moves closer to the woman, instinct tells him to stop. Something was off and John could tell, his eyes look over her blood stained cheek with caution as he realizes where the smell is coming from _The smell is coming from her mouth..._

"Chief- we should get going, we could be infected too if the parasite made it's way on board," Cortana whispers looking over the doctor.

"Stand back for me," John demands warily. After his command, his hand reaches for the doctor's shoulder but a scream from the hall sends John's head shooting towards the door. In a split second something takes advantage of the distraction, an arm violently wraps around his neck from behind. Cortana's screams pierce through his ears as the dead woman's grip tightens. John grits his teeth as he feels sharp nails dig deep into his flesh and as the connective tissue rips a putrid stench seeps from the occurring injury. He stumbles backwards alarmed and slams the woman into a wall- relieving him of her attack. And as soon as she was alive- she was back dead on the floor in a matter of seconds. As John's mind races -vaguely hearing Cortana's pleas to get moving- his hands lightly touch his neck as he feels blood seeps from the four new claw marks. Instantaneous worry enters his mind, _there was a purpose behind that attack... if the purpose was to kill me she would have done so, but she fell once she injured me._

"John!" Cortana yells, shaking the Chief out of his thoughts. "There are immune globulins altered to attack the parasite... the vials are located in the pharmacy down the hall-"

"Well let's get going," John affirms grabbing Cortana's waist and escorting her out of room. _I can still smell rotting flesh... but this time it's coming from me._ As John begins to jog down the hall a cry behind him stops his movements.

"Chief I can't run- I- I just can't," Cortana flusters out-of-breath as she fails trying to keep up.

"Here," John murmurs. His hands grab Cortana's uninjured arm, draping it over his shoulder, he kneels down, "hop on and let's get going." He feels her jump onto his back carefully and after she gets situated; John continues to move hastily down the hall. Heart pounding, he can't help but worry about the outcome of his stupidity; _I should have known something like that would happen,_ his mind scolds him.

"Chief your throat it smells-"

"I know... Just take me to the room."

"Take a left and the door should be the last one on the right- it's restricted however," Cortana whispers in his ear.

John can't help but feel relief wash through him as her close words ring through his ears, _it feels like old times._ His thoughts conjure memories of their past missions as he continues down the hall- following her instructions. He would always feel prepared for anything with her- it didn't matter if it was one very powerful opponent or a whole armada. All that mattered to him then was getting out alive with her, but now she's human he doesn't have to only worry about his wellbeing but hers as well.

As they continue down the hall, Cortana's worry increases. She's struggling to admit to herself that she's scared. Beyond scared, if it wasn't for her convincing façade, John would know something is seriously wrong. She's beyond nervous about the wound to his neck and there is a high possibility of the immune globulins not working for him- considering this was the new flood strain they read about. If the globulins don't work- and he succumbs to the parasite she would undoubtedly die and become infected as well. Sweat beads roll down her forehead as they reach the highly secure area. "You'll have to force the door open, Chief," Cortana stutters. John signals for her to leave his back and her bare feet touch the cold ground as she steps back. She watches as John slams his boot repetitively into the door. Each time the force of his muscles makes contact with the metal, she can slowly see the doorframe become frail. With one last powerful slam of energy, the door caves in and more alarms circulate the air due to the breach. "Okay," Cortana breathes sliding past John's massive frame and into the room. Her eyes hastily scan the walls as her hands a desperately shutter under the pressure as they trail along the concentrated globulin vials.

"Hurry please."

Cortana's breath becomes wary as she hears an unusual strain in the Chief's voice; as her worry gains validation as she hears his body slam against the wall for support. Cortana finally finds the most concentrated vial, allowing her to only need one syringe-worth for him. She sloppily snatches a large syringe from a sterile container and begins shakily drawing up the thick fluid.

"Cortana."

"I'm trying!" Cortana shouts frightened as she rushes towards him, the stench coming from his body is enough to stop anyone in their tracks but she can't. "Alright this is concentrated enough that you only need one, it should become effective almost immediately," Cortana whispers as she pulls up John's shirt and injects him in his abdominal muscle. With only their breathing and the sirens to be heard, the room becomes silent.

But as time passes the smell of rotting flesh diminishes within a minute of the injection, "The only reason why it worked was because of what happened to me on Requiem... if this happened to anyone else they would have been completely overcome," John whispers as his head rests against the wall behind him.

"I- I didn't think it would work," Cortana breathes taking a seat of relief.

"Then why did you stay?"

Cortana's head snaps up as she hears the doubt in his voice, "I stayed because I wasn't going to just abandon you- and you've proved me wrong hundreds of times before- what's one more time, Chief."

John lets out a light laugh as he listens to her reasoning, anyone else would have left him to save his or her own ass. And without Cortana he wouldn't have known how to administer or the amount... and even the location of the cure. He's beyond thankful to have her, "Well we should get going," John announces standing.

"Yeah," Cortana whispers looking out wearily into the hall.

"Claire!" John hears a voice call from the hall. It was familiar in his mind but protectiveness courses in his body as Cortana purses a light smile. It wasn't Jason's voice- it was deeper and older.

"Liam," John breathes standing in front of Cortana's frame.

"You're still here? " Liam questions. "It's nice to see I'm not the only one- Claire it's good to see you up and moving, we should get going- this place will be under complete lockdown soon."

"Cortana- there was something I never told you before," John whispers lightly placing a hand on Cortana's stomach pushing her back an inch.

"Chief- he's my friend we should go with him."

"Cortana- he died hours ago... of an arterial embolism- but at least I know now I was right, this was a set up," John whispers taking a step back himself.

"What?" She questions horrified.

"We need to leave- now," John whispers slowly inching back.

"Where are you going?" Liam asks as a wicked smile seeps onto his face. "I can't just let you leave," he laughs shaking his head as his true nature becomes apparent. Dark black eyes replace the friendly as his skin slowly becomes malformed and rotten.

"Cortana... Get going," John whispers pushing her abdomen forcefully.

"She's not leaving either," Liam smiles, shaking his head.

The Chief glances to the side noticing a fire extinguisher next to him; his index finger and thumb rub together lightly as he waits for the right moment. "It's not up to you whether she leaves or not."

"Really _Demon?_ You have no armor- no weapons, you're nothing more then flesh and bone," the imposter laughs taking a step closer to the Chief. "See I need that woman behind you... I was hoping that you could have brought her to me but somehow the cure worked for you... but there is always plan B," he scuffs shaking his head.

"Cortana run please," John instructs her quietly.

"You know I can't. My lungs aren't working at full capacity," Cortana whispers, but as the words leave her mouth shotgun blasts ring through her ears.

In the split moment of the shotgun blast, the Chief's fist slams into the glass container- ripping out the fire extinguisher and in almost the same motion the Chief coats the infected man in foam- eyes and all. The Chief hastily smashes the butt of the fire extinguisher into the infected human's head then knocks him violently into the wall next to him. Taking the shot for a reprieve, John snatches Cortana up off the ground and sprints towards the direction of the shotgun fire. As they race through the halls, John's fingers relay a warm liquid sensation coming from Cortana's incision point to his brain, as he looks down at the woman in his arms he notices her shirt drenched in blood. "Fuck."

"G-Go left," Cortana whispers in her weakened state.

John follows her instructions and ducks left into the next corridor, "What are we doing here?" John whispers as silence takes over the area.

"Set me down please."

"Cortana-"

"Chief please."

John hesitantly follows her demand as his eyes survey the dark room. "What are we doing here?" John questions as his eyes gaze down at Cortana's strained face.

"Dr. Halsey came to see me today." As the words shutter out of her mouth, she struggles to stand as more blood leaves her body.

"What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She told me when she was younger she came into contact with _something,_ as she was exploring the deep oceans of Reach. With her oxygen tank low- struggling to stay conscious she said a white celestial light came to her and told her to create me. Yet till this day, she doesn't know whether it was an oxygen-deprived hallucination or real... So after she told me the story I asked her- what was this person like? How did they sound? Did they explain why the universe needed me? And all Dr. Halsey said was that the light told her that it _needed_ me."

"Isn't it more likely all this was a hallucination?"

"The interesting thing is Chief when I was in slip space a similar event happened to me. The light said, _'sometimes destiny is in the afterlife.'_ After, everything went black... and then there was pain- a lot of it and that's all I remember until a search team found me."

"But Cortana." John whispers as he stares over Cortana's face, he has a hard time believing any of this actually occurred... but then again neither of these women would lie over the topic. His teeth clench together as he listens to the small drops of blood hit the floor, _why is she explaining this now?_

"The tattoo on my back is where my bioelectrical field is the strongest, can you do me a favor? Can you trace the tattoo with your finger for me? I want to know what it looks like?" Cortana weakly questions.

John bites the insides of his cheeks as he steps closer to the dying woman in front of him _._ John trusts her... she wouldn't die like this with him- he has to believe that. Soon,his large bloody hand trails gently up her back until it stops in between her shoulder blades. But has his touch resonates with her skin a Cherenkov glow radiates from the touch- brightening the room. As John stares into the blue light he can't help but feel weakness and tire race over his body but it's nothing he can't handle. As he looks down over Cortana's body, her blood slowly seeps back into her wound- instantly healing it. "How?" John struggles to ask as he softly leans into the woman for support.

Cortana's breaths soften as her body becomes rejuvenated with energy. She's not sure how to answer John's question because even with all she knows- she is unable to explain the phenomenon. Warmth continues to flow from his touch into her body, _It's as if I'm being wrapped in a fuzzy blanket... it's peaceful,_ her mind whispers while her eyes flutter shut. Cortana's arms wrap around the man in front of her and as they go- the cast on her left arm breaks off under the pressure of the movement. "I don't know but I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad," John breathes as he stumbles forward.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Just comfortably drained, it's a weird feeling," John replies as he tiredly rests his cheek on the top of her head. "It's strange- I feel... fuzzy?"

"I agree, I feel like I'm wrapped in an extremely soft blanket," Cortana agrees as she snuggles into the hug.

"Even though it would be amazing to just stay here with you... we should get going."

"Agreed."

John releases the small body in front of him before cautiously moving to exit the room; _it's so quiet,_ John whispers to himself as he slips out the doorframe. He slips his arm around Cortana's waist moving her in front of him so his eyes always have her location. Especially right now he feels the need to protect her- it's as if something is telling him she is more vulnerable now then when she was injured. Besides the feeling of needing to protect her, he feels refreshed and awake- the groggy feeling of alcohol is no longer plaguing him and he is able to think crystal clear.

"We should get out to the main area of the ship and figure out what's going on-"

"They'll question how you're not injured anymore."

"Yeah but with a few blood test they'll see that I'm still human... we shouldn't worry too much about it- let's just get to where we're going safely shall we?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry for the long wait, I just got back from vacation and about to go on another one so it's been pretty hectic! Here's a new chapter for you all (it hasn't been edited so sorry)! Thank you all so much for reading hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Location:** _ **UNSC Infinity**_

 **Date: December 29, 2558**

 **Time: 03:05**

John's mind drifts as he listens to the debriefing from Captain Lasky. Thoughts prod him as something remains unsure, _if there were no bodies at the site... then were did they go? And why did the Gravemind want Cortana alive so badly? What's his objective?_ Many questions race through his mind as his eyes inconspicuously trail the room, Palmer and Jason's armored figures lean against the walls of the office as Cortana sits quietly next to him. John's head leans to the side as he internally rolls his eyes at the situation with Jason back at the hospital wing.

 _"Yeah but with a few blood tests they'll see that I'm still human... we shouldn't worry too much about it- let's just get to where we're going –safely- shall we?"_

 _"Yeah," John breathes._

 _Their footsteps fill John's ears as they make their way down the hall. No movement, no sound of life –or in this case, death- and it bothers him... but due to having no weapons he was somewhat glad of the fact. As they continue to walk, sporadic shotgun blasts can be heard from a distance within the hospital, guiding the way for them._

 _"It's so quiet," Cortana whispers looking over the blood stained floor. She can't help but feel nervous, with no armor -or weapons- who wouldn't be? As her bare feet touch the velvet puddles beneath, her eyes trail down to her toes. Her feet and the ends of her sweats are completely drenched in blood and with every step she takes, more splatters onto her clothing. She internally sighs as her eyes look back towards John, though as her eyes move away from the task at hand a loud screech of metal and force slam her into the wall next to her. Overwhelming weakness and sudden darkness consumes her._

 _"Cortana!" John yells desperately as he watches a swarm of flood exit the air duct. Persistence and the longing to protect her, overwhelms him as he struggles to break from the squid-like organisms restraints. Unable to free himself, John watches as the only infected human slams Cortana's head into a wall, knocking her unconscious. The abomination lifts the delicate woman from the ground cradling her with care and remorse. The precaution and tenderness the creature displays for her frightens John to no end as he remains helplessly pinned to the floor. He watches as the monster's attention slowly pulls to look over his trapped figure, as though it were deciding what to do next. They stare at each other for a moment as John continues to fight against the fleshy manacles, as he stares a flicker of distorted light behind the hostile catches his eye._

 _"Filth," a voice whispers and suddenly, something invisible shoves the creature's abominated head, smashing it into the wall- killing it instantly. Yet in the same motion the savior slips Cortana out of it's arms- protecting her from the force. A pump of a reloading shotgun fills John's ears as the small squid-like creatures scurry away. A cloak slowly fades as the amour enhancement loses power and distinct black and gold armor seep out of invisibility. Jason's armored figure grasps the woman in his arms as John regains his footing, "Are you fucking crazy," Jason yells pulling Cortana's unconscious frame closer to him, "she could have been killed!" As John remains silent, Jason looks down at the woman dangling in his left arm; he frowns within his helmet as he notices the gash along her temple. But as he looks over the rest of her body he notices she has no other injures. He's surprised to say the least; her broken arm and other wounds are gone- as if they never happened. "How is she healed?" Jason stutters._

 _"She hasn't been infected if that's what you're inferring."_

 _"Then how is she healed?"_

 _"I'll let her explain that to you when she wakes up, do you have an extra gun by chance?"_

 _"Besides a worthless pistol- no," Jason replies stoically, deep in thought. In his mind he's trying to determine how he can carry Claire and fiend off any hostiles. While he keeps running the options through his mind the most efficient way would be for him not to hold her at all._

 _"I should carry her, unless you want to give me that shotgun," John mutters taking a step closer to the armored man. But his eyes focus on the woman- wishing to hold her, he watches the Spartan pull the woman close for a moment, not wanting to let her go. John's teeth grit at the sight and in frustration he repeats his words, "make your choice we don't have much time- their minds are connected if we wait any longer there will be a swarm of them."_

 _"Just please protect her," Jason whispers, gently handing the woman's body to Chief. Under Jason's faceplate a painful scowl covers his face as the legendary human removes her body and cradles the woman he so desperately adores in his arms._

 _"I'll die before anything else happens to her," John asserts looking down over Cortana's body._

 _"At least we both desire the same thing."_

John's teeth grind together as he looks over Cortana's tired expression, _she should be resting,_ his mind whispers infuriated.

"The outbreak has been contained... for now at least. But it doesn't help that we've lost some of the best doctors pertaining to human medicine," Captain Lasky explains rubbing his temples.

"There must be some sort of treatment research back on Halo... Why would someone create something that they have no control over?" Jason questions while he crosses his arms.

"Cortana?" Lasky questions, obviously looking for guidance. 

"I haven't had any entry to the computer systems Captain... It's been awhile since I've had any access really. I wish I could help but since the UNSC took that privilege away when I became human," Cortana whispers. In her mind there is only one way to stop this before it blows up- kill the Gravemind and quarantine all life forms who were exposed until the two-week assimilation period is over and they are deemed healthy.

 _"_ Wait what? What do you mean 'became human-' what the hell is that supposed to mean _?"_ Jason stutters aloud, compelling everyone to turn towards him. _She lied to me... all this time I wasn't even using her real name, fucking hell!_ Jason's mind yells as his teeth chew the insides of his cheeks.

"Jason-" Cortana pleads standing. A horrible feeling overwhelms her as she looks upon her friend's disheartened face. She never wanted him to find out this way but everyone else in the room is already very aware of her identity and using her real name is easier than the fake.

"And _Cortana_ \- the AI unit? Now I get it- that's why _he's_ so damn protective over you," Jason dryly laughs shaking his head. "At least I understand now- I felt like I was missing something," he continues aggravated.

"It wasn't my choice, Jason... I told you that already," Cortana whispers, biting down on her lower lip.

"Can you both deal with this on your own time- we have bigger problems to deal with right now," Palmer mutters rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately she has a point, let's put the personal matters aside right now," Lasky whispers. "Back at the hospital wing what exactly happened to you two?" Lasky questions staring back-and-forth between the two unarmored Spartan's.

"The Gravemind I assume was talking for Liam but he kept repeating that he _needed_ Cortana... That's basically we discussed," John answers.

"So... When did Cortana become magically healed?"

"It happened after that," John murmurs leaning back into his chair.

"Mind going into detail about that," Palmer orders.

"I don't have to answer to you," John retorts not partially liking her tone. Emotions towards the woman to his left makes going into detail about what happened a very personal matter- which he would rather leave private.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her," Palmer huffs rolling her eyes. Her head nods once in Cortana's direction, signaling for her to speak and unfortunately for Cortana she has too.

"How can I begin to explain something I don't even understand," Cortana replies desperately trying to be respectful.

"Try me."

"My guess is that... What happened to the Chief back on Requiem- altered his bioelectrical field, and because of the composer event -and what happened to me- we have _similar_ fields... that's the only guess I have at the moment... so somehow he healed me, that's all I know."

"I still don't see how that's possible."

"Yeah... Me either but that's all I got," Cortana mutters while internally rolling her eyes.

"Captain Lasky," a woman's voice announces as a body walks through the door. All eyes dart to the voice as a stressed expression crosses Lasky's face. His facial expression shows it all, he's not prepared for whoever arrived unannounced.

"Admiral Osman- I was not expecting you at this time... I would have come and greeted you," Lasky rushes standing from his desk.

"Well there are a lot of things we need to get done so time is of the essence," she replies stoically, entering the room. As she saunters closer to Lasky's desk, a sly look of superiority covers her face. "It's been awhile, Chief," Osman nods looking over John's figure. "It seems time has treated you better then me," she mutters standing with her hands behind her back.

"Guess so," John announces stoically looking up at the former Spartan-II.

"Well if you all don't mind I need to speak with your Captain for a moment- it shouldn't be long," she states looking over at Lasky.

Lasky clears his throat before speaking, "You're all dismissed until further notice," he announces placing both hands on his desk.

John stands following Cortana's actions as they move to exit the room. Speculation fills his mind as he tries to understand the purpose of Osman being here, _there must be something else going on here._ As his large frame follows Cortana's past the woman, a dark expression covers Osman's face as she looks over the former AI's body.

"Actually- Spartan Windsor, mind staying around for a bit?" Osman smiles.

"Of course not, ma'am," Cortana replies hastily standing in place within the room. John freezes beside her as Palmer and Jason exit the room.

 _If I go- I'd be leaving her with the wolves,_ John's mind whispers as he decides to stay behind.

"Chief you're Captain dismissed you," Osman mutters.

John grits his teeth as he looks over Cortana's blankly scared eyes, _she's hiding something_ , his mind whispers. "We were all dismissed, she doesn't have to take orders from you. ONI and the UNSC are two different entities," John retorts standing his ground.

"Chief... You're dismissed. _Spartan Windsor_ please remain here," Lasky sighs.

John shakes his head, as he looks over at Lasky, "Yes Sir,"he stoically answers beginning to exit the room. His eyes move to Cortana's as his mind forces his feet to begin to leave. He watches sadness flood her eyes while a weak smile covers her face, "I'll be waiting in the hall," John almost inaudibly whispers in her ear as he exits the room.

"So I heard you were injured in combat- you seem to be almost perfectly fine now," Osman notices taking a seat.

Cortana's mind struggles to come up with a response as she calculates the course of the conversation ahead of her. This woman, she was there when Brass made the decision to save her- Osman was the one who eventually ordered her to stay under the radar within the UNSC... In Cortana's mind, only bad things can come from this meeting.

"What is this about Osman," Lasky interjects obviously noticing the underlying tension.

"Well aren't you questioning how a woman can have broken bones one minute and be healed the next?" Osman laughs shaking her head. "I know ONI has a bad reputation but we are only trying to do what's best, we wouldn't have the positions we have if we had malicious intentions."

 _The whole damn place is corrupt,_ Cortana's mind mutters.

"We just want to cut to the chase, Admiral, we have many other problems going on and dealing with ONI's reputation within the UNSC isn't one of them," Lasky replies. "Spartan Windsor is here and she should be resting due to her head injury- what would you like to speak to her about?"

"Come on Tom. Don't bullshit me- you know her as another name, why not use it?" Osman snaps.

"Why does it matter? ONI gave her that name, why can't I use it?"

"Cut the attitude Captain... I highly recommend both of you to _tread lightly_."

Osman's threat stuns Cortana's body as the words repeat themselves within her mind. Nervousness swells over her as she remembers the files they stole from Halo, _where are they now? Did John hide them well enough? Are they safe? Does she already know?_ Cortana's mind worries as sweat beads condense along her forehead.

"Deal with the Gravemind on Halo, that is your job but, any scientific research you find report it directly to ONI. I wanted to tell you this personally before your commanding officer does because at that point any information you have withheld is in violation of Article 90," Osman informs them. "Then _if_ you have read any information regarding the research down on Halo Installation 03 without the clearance... well I don't even what to think about the consequences for you."

Cortana's palms become clammy and cold as fear rushes through her body. _I was right... ONI knew all along this was going on._

"Well I suppose we are done here," Lasky mutters sitting down in his chair.

"Not quite. Some of my agents are here to question Blue team and the remaining Spartan's of Fireteam Ares. That is you and Spartan Garrett, am I right?" Osman questions, looking towards Cortana.

"Yes ma'am," Cortana whispers, forcing herself to make eye contact.

"You will be called once this mess is dealt with," Osman mutters. "You're dismissed _Cortana_."

With her body stunned, Cortana's eyes move towards Lasky's with an underlying fear swirling within them. Her eyes question Lasky's with the right to leave and in response he nods once signaling for her too and quietly she does. Her shaky hand reaches for the keypad next to the door opening it without thought. While the door slides open, her eyes remain fixated on a segment of the frame as her teeth bite down on her bottom lip. _ONI knew about the situation down on Halo this whole time- she wouldn't just threaten someone unless she had a reason, especially a Captain,_ Cortana's mind whispers as her lower limbs carry her out of the room and down the hall. Running the stats through her mind, ONI has won- there is not much she can do, _unless I find out how high up this goes,_ her mind suggests. Deep in thought, her index finger and thumb pinch her chin as she continues to blindly walk down the hall. With her conscience crushed her eyes weakly stare up from the floor and begin to silently search for _her_ Spartan. Catching her eye, a muscular frame ahead leans patiently along the wall staring down at a small object in his hand. "Hey," Cortana breathes with a small smile. She watches John's head snap up and he swiftly slides the small object into his pocket. "What was that?" Cortana questions, with her eyes narrowing at the sudden motion of concealment.

"Just a small memento," John murmurs, pushing his large frame off the wall.

"Really- Can I see?"

John shrugs and slides a small piece of metal connected to a small chain from his pocket, "Surprisingly I found this in the debris," he whispers rolling the metal AI chip in his hands.

"Brings back memories," Cortana reminisces, lightly taking the metal from John's hand. Her fingers trace the dented and cracked metal remembering small fragments of her past life. Sorrowfully she stares down at the chip trying to remember more memories but they cease to come.

As time goes on for her, small moments in her memory begin to alter themselves within her mind as her brain struggles to keep the truth. Though there are some that will never fade from her, the day she was 'born,' the Gravemind, and her last memory as an AI with John. Cortana's teeth clench as bitterness flows into her body as the memory of Captain Del Rio enters her mind. _I was disposable to him;_ Cortana's mind mutters.

"It was the only thing I had left of you," John whispers looking over the chip once again then slipping it from Cortana's hands.

"I'm surprised it hasn't snapped in two yet, that thing is seriously damaged," Cortana mentions.

"It's... gotten some damage after all the missions, I should have probably treated it better," John whispers sliding the metal back into his pocket.

"You take that with you?" Cortana questions astonished yet flattered. But soon flattery turns to sadness as she looks over the pain in John's face. Her not being there must have devastated him... A frown follows her question as she looks into his ocean blue eyes. "I missed you too when I was on missions," Cortana whispers lightly shaking his arm, playfully. "It was weird getting used to actually using a weapon- wish you could have been there to help me."

John shakes his head and laughs lightly, "I'm still trying to figure out how someone so small can properly hold a gun," he jokes.

A small glare drops onto Cortana's face as she looks up at the legendary man's laughing figure, she quickly moves and pinches his skin harshly just above his hip bone.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?"

"You're such a pompous ass sometimes. I bet I could beat you at marksmanship," Cortana scuffs offended.

"Whoa I was just kidding!" John laughs, smiling down at her. "But no- you couldn't," John mutters as an arrogant expression covers his face.

"Okay- so let's go then. Back up your word."

"Cortana come on- you've seen me in battle, no one could even come close to me- including you," John smiles with a toothy grin.

Cortana raises her eyebrow in surprise by his arrogance, "You're such an ass," she mutters pushing his rock hard frame away as she begins walking down the hall.

As she rolls her eyes a pair of hands grasp her hipbones from behind, hindering her movements, "I was just kidding," John whispers in her ear. His warm breath next to her ear sends shivers down her cold body, realizing his closeness. While her cheeks flush a light pink, Cortana huffs and slides out of his grasp, continuing to stroll towards the elevator.

"Since when did you become a joker," she mutters pushing the button for the lift.

"I just wanted to see how you'd react," John laughs leaning against the metal frame.

Cortana raises her eyebrow in surprise, "Oh so now you're just doing social experiments on me?"

"Oh don't look at it that way, you're cute when you're annoyed," John laughs stepping into the elevator.

Cortana looks at him stunned for a moment, _cute?_ Her mind questions as she floats into the elevator. Her teeth chew on the insides of her cheek as she repeats the words in her mind. She'd never really thought about being anywhere close to _cute_ , being cute to her meant innocence and that doesn't really explain her much... or anything she's done. "Cute?" She questions looking up at him as the doors shut.

"Yeah your face gets all pink when you're upset," John innocently smiles as he leans back against the rail.

"I won't be so cute when I kick your ass," Cortana mutters rolling her eyes.

"Really?" John slyly smiles pushing his frame off the wall behind him. The woman's eyes stare up at him while he moves cautiously closer to her. With care, John swiftly pins the smaller human against the wall restraining her movements. His massive hands circle themselves around her small wrists trapping her upper body gently to the wall, while his knees lock her legs from moving. "Wanna say that now?" he whispers in her ear.

Cortana struggles helplessly against his weight and the more she tries to escape- the tighter John's grip becomes. In defeat, a frustrated sigh leaves her body, "Doesn't count," she mutters tilting her head away from his.

"I didn't know that there were any rules," John whispers from above her.

Cortana's cheeks flush as her body weakens under the wall of a man. Her eyes glance down towards her wrists that are completely shackled by his grasp. _He has complete control of me,_ her brain stutters as she feels his warmth radiate onto her body. She calmly watches his head tilt down, lightly laying his forehead against hers. Cortana's eyes slowly close as John's lips lightly brush hers and as she waits for them to touch, a frustrated frown covers her lips as she realizes his tease. Abruptly, the elevator door chimes and John releases her body slowly. In reaction, Cortana quickly brushes her shirt and tight training pants lightly then walks out of the elevator to the simulation/training deck.

The training deck on the _Infinity_ is massive. Five arena's make up a large portion of the deck and the rest consists of a Spartan certified gym, marksman range, and suit modification training area. Windows peer into each of the five arenas and as Cortana glances into one, she notices familiar black and gold armor belonging to Jason. Peaking her interest, she moves closer towards the massive viewing window and rests her hands on the sill wanting to watch the match.

"Are you putting your armor on?" John questions from behind her.

"They probably won't allow me yet... something about head injuries and 24 hours," Cortana whispers distracted as her eyes remain fixated on Jason's movements. She can't help but watch the hand-to-hand combat situation before her. Cortana's eyes narrow as she looks over the terrain within the arena, _he's alone?_ She witnesses Jason gain the upper hand, slamming the other Spartan into the reinforced window. Startled, she jumps back shocked as the glass before her partially fractures under the pressure. Immediately the round ends as the other Spartan falls limp to the ground. Taking another step back in disbelief, she looks over at Jason's faceplate and from his stance -towering over the other Spartan- she can tell he's not fighting with a clear head. Soon, alarms ring through the training area a medical squad removes the unconscious human.

"Idiot- he could have killed him," John mutters outraged.

"He's not fighting with a clear head..." Cortana replies hesitantly.

"Hey... I'll be back in a minute," John informs her as his hand brushes her waist.

She nods partially uninterested and after John leaves, Cortana slides away from the window and heads towards the arena entrance. She wants answers, Jason usually knows when to stop- and what just happened isn't him. She arrives near the entrance and Jason's frame is just making his way off of the training field. "Mind telling me what the hell that was?" Cortana exclaims walking her small outraged frame towards Jason's armored one.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Jason mutters, cracking his neck and walking past her.

She rolls her eyes and quickly turns around- grabbing his forearm. "So I didn't tell you my real name- Jason I couldn't," Cortana explains as her small fingers tighten around the metal.

"Cause you didn't trust me enough," he retorts, "After everything- you still couldn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to risk your career or freedom," Cortana reasons, releasing his arm.

Jason sighs, slipping off his helmet, "Cortana... you should know me well enough that I don't care about that kind of shit. I'd rather know the truth and deal with the consequences and superior officers later," he states looking towards her evasive eye contact.

Reluctantly, Cortana looks up into Jason's hazel eyes and frowns, "Well... at the time I felt it was the best decision- so don't blame me for something I have no control over," she snaps. _He's upset with me for protecting his ass? Really?_ Her mind huffs in frustration.

"That's not the thing that's bothering me," Jason laughs, placing his helmet back over his head. Cortana's eyebrows knot as she watches Jason move past her, "You and me- one vs one," she hears him demand. Confused she turns and her eyes recognize a familiar metallic olive-green armored man, _shit,_ her mind groans.

"You sure about that?" Chief asks straightening his posture.

Cortana stands silent behind Jason and as the tension grows the size of the crowd follows. _There are more important things we should be worrying about!_ Cortana's mind yells as a stressed expression crosses her face. "Come on Jason you're being unreasonable," Cortana mutters- trying to end the situation.

"Don't- He needs to be knocked down a peg or two," Chief snaps taking a few steps towards Jason.

"John please don't do this..." Cortana pleads walking up to him, "We have bigger things to deal with, fighting amongst each other doesn't help any." Cortana's eyes desperately look over John's faceplate, pleading for him to decline. In response, his faceplate looks down at her and his hands reach to cup her hipbones.

"I won't hurt him too bad," John arrogantly whispers in her ear. A chill rushes down her spine as John's gauntlets tighten around her waist, "At least it will prove one thing, I am and will always be your protector," he whispers with vigor.

Cortana's eyes widen at his words, she's dumbfounded as he walks past her into the dome. As if she were a deer in headlights, she looks out into the arena but before Jason heads into the controlled battlefield he whispers something in her ear.

"If I win, will you be mine?" Jason questions as his larger frame towers over hers.

"If you're fighting him for _that_ \- you're childish," Cortana mutters rolling her eyes. "So no. Jason you cannot win against him-"

"Fine how about this- if I win, come get drinks with me _alone_ ," Jason whispers.

Cortana looks up at him for a moment, "Fine and if you lose?" Before she hears his answer, he walks away without another word. Cortana rolls her eyes as he walks into the arena. Though as she looks over their weaponry her eyes narrow, each are only equipped with a pistol, and once the round begins her heart drops as she hears live ammunition. "Why the hell are they using live ammunition? Are you fucking crazy?" Cortana yells at the guard.

"They both agreed to it," the man replies standing in front of the locked door.

"Oh so if one of them dies?" Cortana shouts.

"That won't happen. Both of them know where to draw the line- no bullets above the shoulder," the guard replies.

Cortana grinds her teeth as she stares out into the arena. The terrain had changed from desert to rainforest, but it didn't matter the two Spartan's are already tangled in a hand-to-hand combat brawl. Cortana rolls her eyes at the animalistic nature of this fight, _too much testosterone..._ her mind sighs as she watches the two beat the hell out of each other. Cortana's eyes look over John's frame as he tosses Jason's into a tree. Her eyes scan John's body and a gunshot wound to the side of his stomach catches her attention. She watches Jason's knee slam into Chief's injury sending him backwards and Cortana cringes from the sight.

"One hundred bucks says the guy in black wins," a man says from behind her.

"You're crazy there is no way the Chief would lose, but sure you're on," another says with a laugh.

Cortana's breath becomes rapid as she watches the knockdown drag out fight in front of her, _Jason's getting tired..._ she worries watching his movements slow as Chief continues to beat him relentlessly. _It's all Jason can do to dodge and thwart his attacks, there is no room for an offensive maneuver,_ her mind observes.

Suddenly tides change and Jason frees himself from Chief and his elbow flies and slams into his opponent's helmet. Once free, Jason slips his combat knife from his chest plate and flings the sharp metal towards Chief's shoulder. The blade tears into the unarmored portion of his shoulder and Jason quickly moves to kick the metal deeper. But as Jason runs towards him, John quickly rips the knife out of this shoulder and stabs his challenger in the side. Jason's teeth grit as the serrated knife digs deep into his skin. Chief pulls him close and snaps his head forward making harsh contact with Jason's, sending him stumbling backwards. Chief throws his right fist, slamming it into Jason's faceplate- shattering it. The force throws him off balance and he thumps to the floor.

Chief slowly pulls out his pistol and Jason swiftly ducks behind a tree for cover, but no gunfire comes. Jason looks to his right, above, and as his eyes move left-wards Chief's gauntlet snatches Jason's frame from behind the tree and throws him out into the open. "I will always beat you." Chief assures pressing his metal boot down onto Jason's chest. Pistol still in hand, Chief points the barrel of the gun down towards Jason's faceplate and his breath halts. Jason's eyes look up the barrel traveling upwards towards the Master Chief's faceplate. Swiftly, the barrel moves left and Chief pulls the trigger, inches away from Jason's head. "She's mine," John asserts placing his pistol back into his side. "We're done here," Chief calls to the operator and soon the arena doors open and the fight is over.

Jason struggles to pull the knife out of his side, once free, he sloppily tosses the blood soaked metal aside, _damn..._ he curses as his gauntlets dig into the ground. His eyes struggle to focus as he watches Cortana's frame run up to John's and jealously flows through his core. Continuing to watch, he sees John wrap an arm around her waist; she quickly shrugs it off and jogs towards Jason's beaten figure.

"Jason," Cortana weeps sliding hastily to the ground, "Here let me help you," she whispers placing her hand over his bleeding side. As Cortana looks over the blood seeping out of Jason's side she can't help but feel infuriated- John didn't have to take it that far.

"It's okay Cortana... I'm fine," he whispers, pushing his body off the floor.

"Why the hell would you use live ammunition- were you trying to get yourself killed?" Cortana yells shoving his shoulder violently.

"Ow- No I just thought it would be a better fight- and I guess I was right," Jason laughs, putting pressure on the stab wound to his side. "Even though I lost... you still think we could go for drinks? I could use one," Jason continues, pealing off his helmet.

"You're nose is all bloody," Cortana whispers.

"Yeah figured since my faceplate was shattered," Jason whispers limping towards the exit. "Why are you here anyway?" he laughs standing outside the arena.

"Cause he didn't have to take it that far," she replies looking over at John's awaiting figure. "But he is waiting for me," Cortana sighs.

"And you will go to him," Jason sighs taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"Jason... We need to talk about what happened back at the excavation zone."

"What about it?"

"ONI knew what was happening down on Halo... Osman it's like she knows that we took something-"

"Well what did you expect? She probably viewed the security videos from before and after the explosion multiple times, having an unaccounted burned bag leave the pelican was probably an obvious indication."

"But why didn't Lasky bring it up?"

"Probably because he didn't think to much of it... But Osman- and her mind? She's always thinking something's up."

"Jason you're acting like this is a joke."

Jason sighs, "I know it's not... but what did you expect? Of course-"

"Could you speak just a bit softer for me," Cortana mutters due to his low but carrying voice. "We don't want to tell the world."

"Fine," Jason mutters, he hastily grabs Cortana's arm and pulls her along to a secluded corner. "Of course Osman is going to look into this," Jason whispers forcefully. "Cortana when the time comes she will question all of us, I'll keep quiet but-"

"You do realize that after you say the word 'but' everything before it cancels out."

Jason shakes his head, "Please just drop the attitude and let me finish- Cortana you have to realize that this will end badly any which way you put it... it's only a matter of time and you're not the prison type. The UNSC won't need us for much longer..."

"What why?"

"You haven't heard about the new Spartan-V that were brought with ONI? Well... they did and you know what they are more of killing machines then _the Chief_ is," Jason mutters.

"I haven't even heard about there being a new augmentation method..." Cortana whispers. She's completely out of the loop of everything- even after a year it's still frustrating for her to be completely blind to what's happening in the UNSC.

"We need a plan, Cortana. We need one now, yet which ever way I look at it- it doesn't matter we're going to jail either way."

"What if... what if it never happened?"

"What are you inferring?"

"We return the files..."

Jason sighs, "Even if Lasky does send us to deal with the flood- Brass will order him to send the Spartan-V's, they practically work for ONI and will be around the whole time. So returning them isn't an option."

"That's it then- that's the final nail in the coffin," Cortana whispers running a stressed and shaky hand through her hair.

"Well... we can always run," Jason undertones almost inaudibly.

"Running from the situation doesn't help-"

"It helps _us_ , if you haven't realized yet- you have a heart, you breath, you're alive. Do you really want to throw all of that away?"

"Living in fear isn't what I imagined for my life."

"Well you're _one of us_ now. It's time to be selfish here Cortana... it's your word vs. the entire Office of Naval Intelligence."

"But if we have evidence-"

"Do you know how corrupt this place is?" Jason whispers aggressively.

Cortana steps back an inch from his tone, "Jason-"

"Take some advice Cortana- humans are greedy, evil, creatures-"

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Jason cynically laughs, "What the hell kind of world do you think we live in? Instead of talking we kill-"

"Then why the hell did you join the mess!?"

"I told you why. I thought it was my way out, but look at this we are proud at killing other beings Cortana- Even _your_ Spartan-"

"You can't say that- and why are you even talking about him? He's not even relevant to this discussion-"

"You want to know my theory? Why they want this new parasite released? It's because they want to cut the population to have complete control over every man, woman, and child. These tyrants want control of the galaxy- and believe me it's not the leaders of the UNSC or ONI or any fucking government appointed sector that wants this. It's the people who invest their money in those governments and agencies that want this. Picture some rich fuck sitting in a luxurious home, worth trillions who just wants _more._ They needeverything that they can possibly obtain because greed is the most powerful trait a human being can display. Once you get that through your head you'll realize that you're not dealing with the UNSC or ONI- you are dealing with people who have more money then you even thought existed invested into this and that is where the true danger lies."

She remains silent as his words sink into her mind, "Well if it's that deep what do we do?"

"We need more evidence, there is one thing that we do have... the number of civilians who'd be pissed if they found out what they are trying to do."

"Which means we have to get back to the lab before Osman does."

"If you are going through with this- yeah, the easiest way to expose them is share what we know with the press then disappear," Jason whispers. "Cortana there is no coming back from this," he continues, leaning back against the wall.  
"Now there is only one question remaining," Cortana sighs, leaning her exhausted frame into the corner. "Are you willing to help me?"  
Jason looks over the woman's face for a moment, _she doesn't really need me_ , Jason's mind whispers, _but I wouldn't be doing this for her... it would be for my mom, my sister, everyone back home_. Jason soon makes up his mind... this is the first time he has ever had the ability to actually change the way thing are, and he isn't going to pass it up. "Yeah... I'll help," he whispers.  
Cortana slightly smiles, "thank you."  
"Don't." And with that Jason walks away.

Cortana's mouth opens to say something but she can't, his shortness just then stuns her. His emotions in their conversation were unlike anything she'd ever seen in him before. Her hands twiddle together as she watches him walk away. "Jason!" She hastily calls. She jogs towards him, grabbing his arm, turning him around, "Hey are we good?" She whispers. Her eyes longing, she hears him sigh and his eyes drop to the ground.

"It's kinda hard for me to say _we're good_ after we kissed on Halo and yet we haven't really spoken or anything since then because of _him_ ," Jason mutters pulling his arm away from her. "It obviously meant nothing- so I shouldn't be so bothered."

"That's not true-"

"But it _is_ , Cortana. You can't tell me that it's not. You have barely even talked to me since we came back. Unlike you- Liam and Maria's deaths actually hurt me. I permanently lost two good friends and the other is just a bitch that ditched me for someone else. Not to mention the only time you actually talk to me is to help you cover your ass. So I guess in reality no- we aren't good, I would be lying if I told you that," Jason retorts, taking a step away from her.

Taken back from his harsh words, she looks down at her black leather boots. She admits to herself that he's right but she can't help herself, old habits die-hard. "It hurt me too when I found out... Nobody even told me. Please Jason come get a drink with me... we have thirty-six more hours of leave," Cortana implores.

"Alone?"

"Yeah- come on... I'll tell John while your having your armor removed."

"Alright... I'll meet you by the elevator," he murmurs walking away.

Cortana nods watching him walk away. Having drinks with him is the right thing to do, she needs to talk to him and alcohol has a way of making people more 'open.' Cortana leans back against the wall behind her and sighs as she watches John's figure stroll over to her.

"What was that about?" he asks, pulling his helmet off.

"I needed to talk to him. Still do- really," Cortana explains, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going with him to talk for a bit... we have to, I can't just ditch him the way I have been."

"Why can't you guys talk it out here?"

"Cause we have to talk some stuff out, John."

"Like what?"

"It's complicated..."

John's eyes narrow, "What could be _so_ complicated?"

"It's nothing John. I have to go, I'll catch you later okay?" She smiles, pushing herself off the wall, as she moves to leave John's body moves in front of her. He steps forward, forcing Cortana's back to hit the wall once again, "Chief, I need to get going," Cortana mutters. She stands patiently waiting for his heavily armored figure to move but it ceases to happen. "John-"

"What exactly happened between you and him?" he questions stoically.

"It's really none of your business," Cortana replies calmly, though deep down she can't help but feel restless, being trapped by someone she really trusts isn't sitting with her well. "It's not a big deal Chief, I need to talk to him-"

"Over drinks?" He questions obviously annoyed.

"Hey, everything good here?" Jason's voice questions. Cortana's eyes dart behind John's large frame to see Jason standing confused. Nervously, her sweaty palms wipe her pants; she doesn't like being this uncomfortable especially around John, _why is he doing this to me?_

"Yeah everything is great," She calmly says with a false smile, "I'll catch you later okay," Cortana smiles up at John, trying to move past him but again his arm reaches out to trap her body.

"I don't want you to go with him," John states stoically.

Cortana's eyes dart to the side, "Why are you doing this to me- please just let me go," she requests with a small whisper.

"Chief, she's a person let her go," Jason softly demands lightly grabbing Chief's arm. In Jason's mind he knows that there is no chance of actually moving his arm, he can only try to calmly lower the tension in the situation. He watches as John's arm moves and he steps back an inch. Jason watches as a perplexed expression covers Chief's face, but it's an internal questioning he sees. Jason's eyes shift as Cortana swiftly moves away from the wall, gliding next to him and in that same motion John walks away, without a word.

"Sorry about that," Cortana whispers as she begins to walk towards the elevators.

"Why the hell are _you_ sorry? He was being a controlling asshole-"

"Yeah but he's used to having me around all the time...," Cortana dryly laughs, "Anyway where to?" Cortana smiles trying to drop the topic, she doesn't want to speak about the situation any longer. Her finger reaches towards the elevator button but Jason's beats her to the punch.

"I got it," Jason smiles. Soon the elevator door glides open, resting his arm on the door he gestures for her to walk in first. "Instead of drinks... how about we go to dinner?" Jason asks with a smile, entering the elevator.

"Sounds promising... I guess I could use a bite to eat," Cortana beams back, leaning against the wall. Soon the lift jolts to a stop and the doors slide open. "I still want drinks though," she laughs pushing herself off the wall.

"Alright," Jason agrees following her out of the elevator. He smiles while his eyes watch the back of her moving body. Biting the insides of his cheek, he tries not to let his eyes scan too far down her body, he can't do that to her... not now anyway, being selfish isn't how he should be right now. Annoyance floods his mind while thinking of the reason for his reluctance. Before the Chief showed up, he never felt bad about anything when thinking of her in a suggestive way. Dragging him out of his thoughts, a crippling pain rushes through his body from the stab wound to his side, "Ah... fuck," Jason mutters lightly grasping his side.

"You okay?" Cortana questions.

Jason looks into her innocently worried eyes, "I'm fine, this thing didn't have time to fully heal," he tells her.

"Well let me see," Cortana mutters.

"I'm fine believe me-"

Cortana rolls her eyes and with a demanding tone she speaks, "Stop being so arrogant and show me please."

"Seriously I'm fine- the outer tissue has already healed... it's just there are still some tears in the deeper muscle. So you wouldn't be able to see anything anyway," Jason states. He watches Cortana's eyes roll and her body turns to face the hallway ahead of them, he gives a small laugh as she walks away. "You're cute," Jason laughs, jogging to catch up.

Cortana stops as she hears him speak, _he's not the first person to call me that today,_ her mind whispers. A small frown covers her face as they continue down the hall, _what am I going to do? But then again... there really isn't a decision to be made._


	6. Chapter Six

New Chapter! Everything picks up a bit so I hope everyone enjoys! (This has NOT been edited! Forgive me :Dx )

 **Chapter Six**

 _During prosperous times, life becomes_ _rampant like a disease ravaging through a vulnerable world. But the inevitable truth is that such life dwindles, as the harvest of the land is unable to feed the mistakes of its occupants. Starvation scours the land leaving only skin and bones allowing the cockroaches to feed on the morsels left behind. I was that cockroach, feeding on the energy of what was and what wasn't. I have seen so much death and life that I believed nothing could ever surprise me. But that woman, she has... She holds the balance between the two, something that was never supposed to be obtained. I will have that energy soon and no one can stop me._

 **Location:** _ **UNSC Infinity,**_ **Claire Windsor's Quarters**

 **Date: December 29, 2558**

 **Time: 13:01**

Cortana rolls over, rustling awake with her head throbbing from a crippling hangover or just a nasty nights sleep. Her eyes struggle to open and as they do the woman's sensitive eyesight burns in pain, cursing herself for leaving the lights on. "Ugh I feel like I got hit by a bus," she whispers pulling the covers up and over her head.

Even through all the pain, relieve washes over her body; 'last night' with Jason went well and she's happy they mended their friendship. The conclusion for her was simple, he's right- they need to stick together and whether that be friends or more, it didn't matter they're good with each other. Although there is still one thing prodding her mind, John's attitude earlier in the training area he wasn't acting like himself. She didn't understand it- still doesn't. As she continues to think about the incident her pounding headache turns worse.

A knock at the door startles her while under the covers; she tosses the blankets off her body and looks down at her attire. Still wearing the clothes from 'yesterday,' but she decides to shrug the detail off while sauntering towards the door. She quickly presses a button on the screen along the door and it slides open. John's frame appears in the doorway and she smiles as if nothing is amiss. "Hey, I was just getting up," Cortana explains turning and walking back into her room. John weakly smiles and stands in the doorframe, "Are you going to come in?" Cortana laughs.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me too," John answers.

Cortana looks over at him and sighs, "Come in please we need to talk anyway."

"Yeah we never really discussed what happened with Osman."

"So that's why you're here?" She asks somewhat annoyed.

"Well it's something that needs to be dealt with. As soon as our 'medical' leave is up Lasky is going to send us down to the ring-"

"He would be a fool to send me with you John. You told him about Liam and what the Gravemind seemed to want."

"But you never know how that could be used to our advantage."

"John get the hell in here please so we can talk," Cortana huffs in frustration pinching the bridge of her nose. Seeming reluctant, John moves into the room and the door shuts behind him. "What is wrong with you?" Cortana whispers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on John- your attitude- everything. What is going on?"

"My attitude? Should I pull a mirror out for you?" John retorts.

Cortana looks at him for a moment, "Excuse me?"

"Look... Did what I say mean nothing to you?" John whispers trying to calm the situation down, "Cortana you're killing me here- I'm not good with any form of intimacy. I realize I was an asshole earlier but please be honest with me, what is going on between you and Jason," John questions calmly, though callous seeps from his tone as the other Spartan's name is spoken.

Cortana remains silent for more than she should as her mind struggles to find an explanation, "We're friends Chief, nothing more," Cortana sighs taking a seat on her desk.

"Something tells me you're leaving something out," John frowns taking a step towards her.

"Back on Halo we talked," she sighs, "and... kissed, then internally everything got complicated when you showed up," Cortana explains, running a hand through her hair. "Once you get to know him he's actually a decent guy- well he has good intentions most of the time."

John nods as his hand moves to wipe the back of his neck, "What about now?"

"As I said we are friends... Can we please just change the topic? My head is killing me," Cortana pleads.

John sighs taking a seat on her bed as a twinge of jealousy prods him. Frustration from the lack of self-control follows as he struggles to control his anger. He knows he shouldn't be upset but he can't help himself.

"Will you at least say something?" Cortana implores.

"There isn't anything to say," John bleakly replies. "At least I have an understanding now."

Cortana sighs as she pushes her body off the desk, ambling towards her bed. She needs to fix this underlying tension now; she can't focus on what's important if they aren't fully cooperating with each other. It just cannot work that way. "John," she whispers lightly. Observing his body language, she notices his shoulders fall and relax a bit as his eyes stare up at her. "What you said to me- means everything to me," she smiles drawing back to his question earlier. John remains silent as her hand reaches towards the metal around his healing neck. Since their earlier encounter, he had attached the AI chip back on the chain along side his dog tags. Instead of reaching towards the chip, her hands move towards the tags to lightly trace the engraving. As her eyes remain locked on the tag, she feels John's hand move to cup her waist, pulling her closer. Just from the touch she can sense he's completely calm and content with the situation. "Jason and I came up with a solution but we can't do it alone. We need to get back down to the ring and gather more information-"

"You think that's a good idea under the circumstances?"

"If we tell Lasky about the documents he has an obligation to share them to Osman. When he does, ONI will make the situation disappear and we can't let that happen, too many people could die."

"We knew that... but what is your plan?" John questions, releasing her body.

"Gather as much incriminating information as possible and share it to the public-"

"But the severity of the information will cause a rebellion- you know that right? Millions of people would die."

Cortana remains silent for a moment until she finds her answer, "The government needs a little reconstructing-"

"But the weapons they have access too would completely crush any kind of civilian backlash. Jesus, I cannot believe we are talking about this... Is there any other way? Cortana- Come on there has to be," John stresses rubbing a hand over his face.

"There might be," an electronic voice blurts from the interphase.

"What the hell Roland- how long have you been eavesdropping?" Cortana questions as she quickly turns towards her computer.

"Long enough," he sighs taking a seat on the pedestal. "I can help you- if what you say is true about ONI and you find documents proving what organization and individuals are responsible I can take that information to the correct people who have the ability to handle this legally. What you're discussing is treasonous. Do you really want to be fugitives of the UNSC?" Roland questions seriously.

"Of course not, what the hell kind of question is that? But it's hard to do anything else if you have no idea who to trust," Cortana retorts.

"Understandable," Roland sighs.

"What do you need from us Roland?" John questions.

"I need anything you found from the ring, I can analyze any handwriting on the documents and match them to what I have in the system. Signatures would be better but writing would be fine."

"You never told me Chief, how much damage did the files receive?" Cortana remembers, turning towards him.

"Not much actually, everything is still pretty legible."

"Well great- get me those files Chief. And Cortana, I'll be sure to try and convince Lasky to allow you down onto the ring... We spoke earlier and he seemed pretty adamant about you staying here," Roland affirms. "I have to go- I don't want anyone to realize I'm missing."

"Roland before you go- what made you come here in the first place?" John questions.

"I've helped her out of trouble before- why stop now," Roland laughs and as soon as the last word is said, his hologram disappears and the room becomes silent.

John looks over at Cortana in confusion and she dryly laughs, "I have a knack for getting into stuff that I can't handle on my own. He also has this thing were he believes AI's should stick together, but I think he just likes listening to my stories about what it's like to be human," she explains taking a seat on the bed. John nods still somewhat confused, making her laugh a little. But under the laugh, relief washes over her, she's thankful for Roland. He was the 'person' she was going to share the information to in the first place. Though after everything, she thought it would be best to keep it to herself. Which now looking at the possible outcome, keeping it to herself would have been one of the worst mistakes she could ever make.

"At least we have a somewhat sane plan now," John sighs leaning back onto the bed with relief.

Cortana rolls her eyes as she looks down at his massive body strewn across her bed, "It could have been a good idea-"

"No... The UN would be completely blindsided and the whole galaxy would turn into chaos. The treaty we have with the Arbiter would be on the rocks and the information could have gotten us into another war. It is better to deal with this from the inside, after they have arrested everyone involved they will give a press release and say everything is being handled accordingly. But if we just go and haphazardly release the information, everyone would turn to complete anarchy," John groans covering his face.

"I suppose you have a point there... never really thought about all those possibilities," Cortana sighs, "Having a brain sucks... thinking about multiple outcomes was a lot easier when I had it all laid out in front of me."

"Well I guess that's why Roland wants to help you. I can imagine it's been hard for you to get used to a physical body."

"Yeah there are aspects that I love and some that... I wish I didn't have to deal with," Cortana sighs. "I have to say however... Dr. Halsey helped me through a lot of the human changes, bleeding for a week once a month is something as an AI I completely forgot about."

"Wait they didn't give you hormone represents for that?" John questions thoroughly confused.

"Ah... No? I didn't think they did that anymore," Cortana replies just as perplexed.

"They're supposed too."

"I thought they stopped doing that, you don't have to take anything do you?"

"I used too but after the Librarian changed part of my physiology it doesn't work anymore- nothing does," John explains.

Cortana's eyebrows knot together, it's not like the UNSC to make a mistake like that. Cortana digs through her mind trying to find a reasonable explanation for the mistake. And one precise memory locks in her mind.

Months previously, after her weak body was poked and prodded she can remember something peculiar. After the main physician examined her, Cortana recalls Dr. Halsey erasing something on the handwritten medical notes. At the time, Cortana was too weak to even speak or even comprehend what was happening. But after looking back on the past she's damn certain Halsey changed something. Though, Cortana still can't make any sense of why Halsey would hide something in her medical records (besides her extraordinarily advanced bioelectrical field).

"Cortana?" John's calls, startling her out of thought.

"Yeah sorry... No I understand, maybe the UNSC just made a mistake," Cortana shrugs, pushing in one of her desk drawers.

"That's a pretty hard mistake to make."

Cortana sighs, "I agree but I don't know any other possibility Chief. I feel so out of the loop about myself and there is so much I'm missing. For the first week or so after I became human, I was barely coherent. I couldn't think straight, even now, the only events I vaguely remember are some of the examinations they put me though, the bone biopsies and the ABG are the most memorable. You know what really bothers me? I don't even know what the outcomes of those tests were... It's frustrating. I can't even view my own medical records to find out- I don't have the clearance because I'm a 'different' person now. My name on file is Claire Windsor, so everything before they gave me that name is off limits."

"I can see why you're upset," John murmurs rubbing a hand over his face. "Do you remember what doctor performed those tests or at least what they looked like?"

Cortana sits for a moment before answering, "They wore medical masks during the procedures besides that I didn't see much of anyone until Dr. Halsey-"

"Halsey? They allowed her to see you so early?"

"I'm not quite certain of the time frame but I can remember their being a problem with my muscular system. Given this dilemma they called in Halsey- I was surprised considering she's not a medical physician. But... After a week or so of her being there she gave me an injection and with in two weeks I was able to walk. Besides Halsey I really don't remember anyone else except maybe a nurse or two," Cortana whispers, looking down at the floor.

"But if Halsey was there- I bet you she remembers which doctors were there," he points out.

Cortana sighs leaning back onto her desk, "Yeah maybe..."

 **Location:** _ **UNSC Infinity,**_ **Control Deck**

 **Date: December 29, 2558**

 **Time: 1400**

"Roland it would be completely irresponsible of me to send her down to the ring," Lasky mutters, leaning back in his chair. Roland has been trying to convince him for over ten minutes now while he should really be discussing strategy options with Palmer. Lasky can't understand why Roland is so adamant on Cortana traveling to the ring, it's not like him to not take no for an answer this long. Lasky sighs as he continues to listen to Roland's countless reasons to send her but all he can really think about is Dr. Anderson. She's gone and it's his fault- he should have done a mandatory test on every person that was in the explosion but he decided to listen to Dr. Neldon and he didn't.

Besides the internal warfare, Lasky has to deal with a new energy barrier surrounding the ring... Not even the _Infinity's_ MAC gun can break it. Even if they were to break it, Brass has told him time and time again how destroying the ring from afar is not a feasible option. The Sangheili would be furious and the remnant of the Covenant would use the destruction to convert more followers. Lasky is in a checkmate with the inevitable option- he must put boots on the ground.

"Sir?" Roland questions due to his Captain's seemingly daze.

"Roland the last time I didn't listen to my gut a lot of people died so please stop pestering me and let's move on," Lasky retorts pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to snap... All I'm saying is that we don't know why the Gravemind wants Cortana she's obviously different Roland, she healed herself-"

"The Master Chief healed her, I'm certain without him she would have died from her injuries."

"Then why isn't the Gravemind after both of them?"

"Maybe he thinks he doesn't need both of them. My guess is that Master Chief is one very small piece to Cortana's very complicated biological puzzle but his piece is the most important over all. This is my observation and conclusion –though I wish I had harder evidence- but think about it Captain wouldn't it be better to hide one key in two places?"

"You're saying that they have a connection through their biological makeup?"

"What do you know about bioelectrical fields?"

Lasky sits for a moment, "Not much why?"

"So the bioelectrical field that is produced by every human represents the energy that flows from cell to cell such as when your neurons fire or your muscles contract. With current technology we are unable to see how and why Cortana's is so much more potent compared to normal humans. Though there is something we do know and that is how her body reacts to stimulus, her cells interact with one another unlike anything we've ever encountered before but they are identical to the ones normal humans have. My point is that her being different has absolutely nothing to do with her genetic make up- she's human, normal, she bleeds, but the energy expelled by her body is different, very different and my guess is that the Master Chief's is the same but way less potent."

"But if hers is so 'powerful' why would she need Master Chief's."

"Because immortality is a high commodity item for any being. Keeping that hidden within two bodies is better than one."

"You're joking Roland," Lasky laughs shaking his head. "Being immortal isn't possible."

"Think outside of the box for a moment. Cortana and the Master Chief have been together for years, they were basically created to be with one another-"

"It happened out of chance Roland. You're making up stuff now."

"Hear me out though- The Librarian changed Master Chief's bioelectrical field just enough to make sure he wasn't altered and enslaved by the composer. Now Cortana shares that same field but it's more powerful. If you unite the two similar fields you create one field that is able to heal and revert aging- immortality. Which means the Gravemind cannot convert them so easily like he does other sentient beings."

"But Roland this is all speculation, we don't know for certain that they wouldn't somehow be split up-"

"Captain they are soldiers who have fought this enemy once before, they can do this," Roland implores.

"And if they become infected-"

"Captain the Chief will protect her- you know that. They can do this."

Lasky sits for a moment; he's completely torn in the matter. If what Roland is saying proves true, then Cortana and the Master Chief would be the two best soldiers to send to the ring. But if he is wrong, they could both become parasites and the Gravemind could use their armor and abilities for his own malicious intent. "Roland is there anyway you can prove what you're telling me?"

"Captain he healed her. The video is proof enough- she was bleeding out all over the floor and she's healthy now. I showed you the security tapes."

"Yes but it was _skin_ contact and there was so much interference that I don't even know what's what."

"But that doesn't change the outcome, Captain. If they stay together they are the best chance at ending this. I implore you to reconsider your decision," Roland begs.

Lasky grinds his teeth, "They can't go alone."

"Have Commander Palmer assemble a squad that she thinks is suitable to deal with this situation-"

"I already have," a woman's voice speaks, startling Lasky.

"Osman you have no authority here, the UNSC will make this decision."

"You are required to permit the Spartan-V's down to the ring, Brass should have relayed this message to you by now."

"They have never been in combat before," Roland mutters.

"Then this will be a good first mission for them," Osman replies, "You won't be disappointed."

 **Location:** _ **UNSC Infinity,**_ **Armory**

 **Date: December 30, 2558**

 **Time: 16:05**

 _To neutralize the flood, Commander Palmer and Lasky created two small groups: one to locate the source of the field generator (Half of the four Spartan-V's, Commander Palmer, and Fireteam Osiris) and another to locate the hive of the Gravemind (Blue Team, Spartan Garrett, Cortana, and the other half of the Spartan-V's). The plan executes as follows: once the Gravemind is found and the barrier diminishes, Infinity will use its MAC gun to blow a hole in the ring where he is located. But something tells Cortana it won't happen that easily..._

Cortana's gauntlet reaches for a battle rifle and shotgun, she throws the metal of the BR onto her back and drops her arm carrying the shotgun. Looking over the weapon, her mind wonders towards the Spartan-V's. They have a brainwashed haze over their eyes, which worries her (they look more like puppets more than actual soldiers). She understands that it will take some time getting used too there new company but still, they don't bring good vibes. But after all that she knows she must get over her discomfort quickly, they will need everyone to get this job done correctly- there is no room for error. As her thoughts consume her, a voice pulls her out of the void.

"Everyone ready?" Chief's low voice calls to the surrounding Spartan's.

"Yeah let's get this over with," Linda responds throwing a sniper rife on her back.

"Surprising how fast 36 hours can go," Cortana whispers to herself as she watches John's frame turn and enter the pelican.

"Yup that was the reprieve, 'cause the next couple hours will feel like an eternity," Jason mutters walking past her.

"I guess you're right," Cortana sighs, "You know the plan?"

"Yeah Chief told me about it, but here's my question- why didn't _you_ tell me? How come you sent him too?" Jason mutters disrespected.

"I had some other things I needed to deal with- as I said 36 hours goes fast," Cortana replies, "I didn't mean any disrespect." Moving her mind away from Jason's attitude, she can't put a finger on it but a gloom of tire has been plaguing her for the past twenty-four hours and she doesn't know why. All she knows is that arguing with someone isn't what she needs. Her body plops into a seat within the pelican and beneath her helmet her eyes flutter shut and she drifts off into sleep...

 _Soft, grainy sand covers her feet while she looks out past the shore. Cortana has seen this place before, however, this time her body is draped in a light-blue silk robe and instead of her hair being stringy- her hair is long, wavy and healthy_ _._ _Her eyes close lightly as a chill washes over through her body, forcing her arms to instinctively wrap around her frame. But something is way different than before instead of her usual flat stomach a huge budge replaces it, she's pregnant this time. "What?" Cortana gasps looking over her plump frame, what worries her even more is that she can't even see her toes. Suddenly, two arms wrap around her gently and she feels a cheek rest itself upon her head. She's not scared, she actually feels safer than before._

 _"Hey are you okay?" The man asks gently tightening his grip._

 _"I-I don't know," Cortana whispers back truthfully._

"Wait what," Cortana breathes as her eyes shoot open.

"I asked are you okay?" John laughs leaning against the bulkhead above her.

"Yeah... Just stuck in thought."

"Really? I thought you had fallen asleep there for a second," he says pushing his heavy frame off the metal above her.

"Nope... Just lost in thought," She lies convincingly.

"We are leaving in three, get ready," he states opening the cargo door. "Kelly is going to land by the vehicle station, there we should be able to get some intact warthogs and mongooses- they shouldn't be as loud as the Pelican," he continues.

Even though she lied to him, John understands Cortana hasn't gotten much sleep the past couple days. Before they armored up, he could tell by the dark circles under her eyes. For now he won't say anything but he's uneasy about allowing someone so tired to wield a gun.

 _"You cannot loose her, Chief,"_ Lasky states through John's private comms, knocking him out of thought.

"Understood, Sir," He replies shortly. Almost shaking John off his feet, a blast roars through the Pelican. Immediately he notices smoke barreling from the cockpit. Smoke fills the cargo area as mayday sirens fill the pelican and soon the big hunk of metal carrying them plummets towards the surface.

"I'll get Kelly, you all need to get going!" Fred yells rushing towards the cockpit.

John turns grabbing a jetpack for himself and Cortana then jogs towards the open cargo door. "Cortana let's get moving!" John yells, pulling both of them into a dive away from the pelican, instantly they begin rapidly plunging to the ground. John presses the buttons on his jetpack slowing his fall. His eyes never leave Cortana's body, yet something was different about her, she's limp. His eyes widen as he forces his large frame towards her, _she's falling faster than I am._ John dives towards the woman and quickly snatches her body from the free-fall making sure to slow down their momentum with the jetpack afterwards. But as seconds pass, time overwhelms the device and about twenty-five feet from the ground the jetpack fails forcing John's boots to slam into the inflexible ground. A cackling feeling splinters through his body and he falls forward tossing the unconscious woman as gently as possible to the ground while at the same time struggling to catch himself. Cortana rolls limply away as John's fist digs into the ground helping to take some pressure off his legs. Soon his required actions show repercussions as a crippling pain rips through his body. The pain blurs his vision for a moment but he still tries to see his companion past the dust.

"C-Cortana," John stammers with his legs buckling under the pressure of his heavy body. His mind wants his body to move but it ceases too. But as he sees Jason's frame jog towards Cortana, relief washes over him.

"Her vitals are fine- Chief you good," Jason questions lending a hand, he grabs Chief's forearm pulling him up and out of the massive crater that was created.

"I've been better," Chief mutters struggling to keep his legs under him.

"What exactly just happened?" Linda asks brushing off her armor, "I haven't seen-" A massive explosion cuts her off and ripples through the air with just enough force to send every Spartan flying backwards. The force thrust's Linda's body into a bolder causing her head to slam into the hard material and the last thing she sees is Jason's heavy body barreling towards her.

With his body still in shock, John forces his limbs to rapidly crawl along the ground as he tries to become a wall of shelter for Cortana's body. But as another wave pushes his back, he can't hold it. Switching plans, he swiftly grabs her armor pulling her along with him while the left side of his body is over hers and the right drags along the ground. Screeching scrap metal storms across the flat plain, the cringe-worthy sound forces John's head up and the massive piece of metal is plowing towards them. With every last ounce of energy he pushes his body to roll the two of them out of the way- narrowly missing the large piece of debris. Almost as fast as it began, the rushed shockwave stops and John thumps to the ground. His shields are down, blinking red, and his vision blurs in and out of focus, as his ears ring from the blast. His body can't help but relax and rest on the ground next to Cortana's. John's mind wonders as he looks over Cortana's uninjured frame, he was glad, even if he felt like he just had a building dropped onto him. But something hits him, _where are the Spartan-V's,_ he asks himself. With his jaw tightening, anger swarms his body, _that explosion was no mistake._

A few minutes pass, the Chief's shields recharge and his suits healing system kicks in. With his breath still heavy, his arms shakily push him up and off the ground. "Jason," Chief calls heavily.

"I'm good," he mutters lightly shaking his head. "Linda hit her head pretty hard she should wake up soon... But Chief what the hell was that?"

"There had to be two bombs on board, the first destroyed one of the engines and the second was borderline nuclear," John breathes dusting off his armor.

"Wait you're saying someone rigged our pelican?"

"Yeah... Ask yourself- where did the Spartan-V's go? I'm thinking they were the only ones meant to get off alive... they bolted right after the first explosion," John says looking around. "Jason, we have to get to the excavation zone. That is where they are going; Osman wants them to destroy the evidence. We can't let her."

"Ugh..." A groan struggles from Cortana's body.

"Finally," Jason whispers rushing towards her.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" Cortana mutters rubbing her head.

"Maybe you got whiplash when you two bolted out of there," Jason suggests helping her up off the ground.

"Fred... Kelly," She whispers.

Fear pounds through John's mind as he remembers his friends, "Fred, Kelly do you read?" John announces through the comms.

 _"Chief you made it. Fred he's badly injured... we need help,"_ Kelly strains through the comms.

"She doesn't sound good herself," Cortana whispers.

"Light your beckon and we'll get to you," John orders and within moments their location pops up on his HUD. "Cortana can you run?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine," She whispers.

"They aren't too far, you need to get going I'll stay back and wait till Linda wakes up," Jason pushes.

As John takes his first motion to jog a crippling pain pulses through his right knee, _I must have torn something when we fell,_ he whispers to himself. Even through the pain John continues to run full speed towards the beckon with Cortana following.

Racing through the tall grass they soon reach the peak of the only slope to be seen. John's eyes focus on two bodies near a massive bolder, both resting against the stone. _This doesn't look good,_ John tells himself as he continues towards his team. "Kelly," John breathes sliding next to her, kneeling.

"Ch-Check on Fred," She struggles, John looks over her and a massive piece of metal protrudes from her left side, if they pull it out now she could die. As John moves to check on Fred, Cortana's frame beats him to it and checks his vitals.

"He's barely breathing Chief, the whole right side of his body is broken," Cortana whispers to him. "We need to contact _Infinity_ and get a medical team down here now," she breathes. "This is Spartan Windsor to _Infinity_ come in," Cortana demands over the comms. "This _Cortana_ to _Infinity_ do you read?" she repeats trying to snag someone's attention in communications.

 _"We read you, what is your status?"_ A communications director asks.

"We need a medical team at our location immediately," Cortana demands.

 _"Repeat that again Cortana, you're cutting out."_

"Medical team. Now," she says bluntly.

 _"On their way, keep your beckon_ _on."_

"They will be here soon," Cortana whispers.

"We have to get out of the open," Chief states looking around at the vast open land around them.

"There isn't any cover for kilometers Chief- they can't move. They best option would be to hide them in the tall grass but I'm afraid to move him."

"Jason," Chief calls over the comms.

 _"I'm here, is everyone okay?"_

"I need you to run to the vehicle station and get a warthog, we are sitting ducks out in the open like this," John demands over the comms.

 _"Alright, but Linda... She hasn't woken up yet,"_ Jason informs him wearily.

John grits his teeth before reluctantly standing to look over at Cortana, "I need you to stay here and wait for the medical team, I'll be back, I'm going to go get Linda."

"Okay," Cortana whispers pulling her battle rifle off her back. "Hurry up though."

"I _promise_ I won't take long," John assures, grasping her arm lightly and with that he takes his leave.

Cortana sighs kneeling down towards Fred, _his body is broken,_ her mind hesitantly concludes observing his suits stats. She longs to remove his helmet to give him some fresh air but removing it could cause his neck to snap it's so severely damaged, _I doubt he will be able to walk again_.

"H-How is he?" Kelly whimpers, struggling to ask.

"I wouldn't worry about him, the medical team will be here soon, okay?" Cortana smiles weakly pulling off her helmet. She's desperately trying to keep the situation to a minimum stress-level; Kelly doesn't need to know what is going on right now.

"Fred?" Kelly whispers as her hand reaches for his arm.

Cortana swiftly but carefully grabs her arm to stop her movements, "Don't," she whispers pulling her arm down gently.

"Cortana... W-What happened? Everything was going fine one minute and-"

"Kelly don't worry about it alright?" Cortana forlornly smiles. "It's not important right now."

"Cortana!" Kelly screams.

Hearing the desperate sound in Kelly's voice, Cortana rapidly turns to aim her rifle but in an instant the metal is knocked out of her hand and she is pulled into a massive hole by an all too familiar tentacle. Staining her arms in order to get away, Cortana's helmet slips from her hands onto the ground and she slams her gantlets into the brittle dirt trying to gain traction to pull herself away from the beast. Her eyes yearn to be above ground as the sunlight above her dwindles as the surface becomes farther. That is when reality hits her- she cannot get away... with that, realization and inevitability washes overher. Wishing she were somewhere else her eyes flutter shut and relaxation courses through her body as she allows herself to be taken into the depths of the ring.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has been forever since I've uploaded. I really wanted to post a chapter so here's one! Fair warning this one is a bit shorter and unedited. I still hope you guys enjoy & I hope you had an amazing Halloween (if you celebrate).

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Location: Halo Installation 03**

 **Date: December 30, 2558**

 **Time: 16:23**

The sun had been gone long before the team arrived to the ring and it has only gotten darker with time. With no light pollution, the darkness seems to seep into every aspect of the their mission, but the unusual darkness is not Chief's main concern. It was the uneasy feeling within his body as he looks over Linda that bothers him. _Even with night-vision I can barely make out five feet in front of me,_ John's mind whispers while his eyes struggle to see the distance. The physical darkness that swells the ring penetrates the barrier of the physical world and enters John's conscience as he listens to Kelly's frantic voice through the comms.

 _"Chief he took her... H-he came out of the ground,"_ Kelly struggles to inform him.

John looks to the ground as he feels Jason's gaze turn towards him, "We need to find her- now," Jason assures stressfully walking towards Chief. "I don't know what he's after- why he wants her but whatever it is Chief it can't be good."

"That's the oblivious Jason," Chief replies stoically, "Let's get Linda back to the evac center, we can deal with it then-"

"We don't have time for that!" Jason exclaims, "We need to go now, we can send the rescue team her location-"

"I am not leaving her here," Chief snaps shoving Jason's frame away. "Now grab one of her arms and lets get going we are wasting time," he continues grabbing one of Linda's arms.

Jason grabs the other and the two Spartans begin to make their way back to the evac center. Even though John doesn't show it, he's worried- beyond worried. Thoughts race through his mind as he contemplates the possible reasons the Gravemind might want her. But, the only reason he can conjure is for revenge yet even then, revenge is such a juvenile action for someone who is so calculating. _There has to be something we don't understand yet,_ he thinks to himself, _but before anything I need to make sure everyone who's injured gets out of here._

"Chief," Jason calls through the darkness, "You've dealt with the Gravemind once before- what would he want with her?" John remain silent to his question and Jason sighs, "I guess you don't know either-"

"You're right. I don't know... the only explanation I can think of is revenge but even then revenge isn't a reasonable option for him, he's more intelligent than one might expect," Chief replies honestly.

Jason looks to the ground as he continues to pull Linda's body along, "So what's your plan- we are three men down."

"Track the tunnels the Gravemind created and locate her."

"That could take hours," Jason argues.

"It won't if we are efficient."

"But he will try to stop us every step of the way-"

"If you want something bad enough it doesn't matter who tries to stop you- inevitably you'll get what you want. I've saved her more than once before, I can do it again."

"But she's not an AI anymore. He could kill her-"

"If he wanted to do that he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of taking her."

"And if you're wrong?" Jason questions. He waits for Chief's reply and after moments of waiting the younger Spartan understand's that Chief won't answer.

After the hike, both soldiers gently place their comrade against the familiar boulder. Chief kneels towards Kelly's almost unresponsive body and frustration washes into his body; _the rescue team should be here by now- they won't last much longer._ Moving away from the situation, Chief surveys the area looking for the hole in which Kelly spoke of and his eyes catch something metallic. A helmet- Cortana's helmet to be exact, his hand reaches down to grip the metal and a small scowl covers his face. _She's vulnerable without this..._ His mind worries as his hand tightens around the metal.

"Can we track her without that?" Jason asks wearily.

"Yeah, your armor tracker is imbedded within your suit not the actual armor but for some reason hers is offline," Chief replies as his jaw tightens.

"Wait if it's in the suit then that means her armor was completely removed-"

"N-Not exactly," Kelly replies from behind them, "But her suits computer system might have been tampered with... this new armor allows maintenance though your forearm- it's pretty easy to mess with," she breathes out roughly.

"Well fuck," Jason breathes, "Chief we are screwed she could be anywhere on this ring- who knows how intricate those tunnel systems are. We have nothing,"

"There is no sense g-getting worked up-" Kelly cringes.

"He has a point though... we have no leads. It could take days to find her," Chief states tightening his grip around the rim of the helmet.

"Wait- Her vitals... even if the suit isn't operable there is a backup system to relay health information," Jason states, "Whenever we were on missions before I would always be able to check up on everyone even if they were kilometers away," he continues.

"But there is no tracking- she would have to enable it herself," Kelly states.

"Well right now her vitals are fine, calm even... it's as if she's sleeping," Chief states lowly looking at the information on his HUD.

"S-Send her a warning beacon... maybe we can hint to her what to do," Kelly breathes.

* * *

 **Location: Halo Installation 03**

 **Date: December 30, 2558**

 **Time: 18:37**

Trickles of water prick Cortana's ears forcing her eyes to peal open. Around her, darkness swells and a cool sensation crawls along her skin, while she remains petrified. The chills seep down her spine and that energy rushes to every capillary in her body. She tries to slow her fretting heart rate as her mind tries to stay focused and examine her options. Realizing she has none, her cheek weakly rests on the cold damp ground while her eyes flutter shut sadly then open. Moving her limbs to get off the ground her heavy armor scrapes along the cold rock, the sound echoing through the cave. With her eyes staining to see, her conscious curses for taking off her helmet, _what a stupid move,_ it whispers. Vulnerable and with no weapons she stands in silence for a moment, _where is he?_ She thinks to herself. An ominous feeling whelms over her as she traces the ground looking for a weapon but she stumbles along something else. A squishy yet heavy entity is strewn across the ground and as her gauntlet exams it she pulls back instantly. _It's an arm,_ her mind stutters withdisgust. An underlying feeling of fear courses through her body as her hand continues to scan; _I'm surrounded by bodies!_ Her mind screams, her frame quickly moves away but as her feet rush backwards a heavy object behind her quickly stops the movement sending her flying back. She tumbles into the pile of corpses below and the familiar stench of rotting flesh wafts into her nose. Choking down the urge to vomit, she pushes herself off the bodies and moves back to the small break in the sea where she was laid.

Before too long her eyes adjust to the darkness, finally being able to perceive her surroundings. Silhouettes of bodies plaster the cave floor, hundreds maybe even thousands, _there are too many to count,_ her mind concludes, _not all these people could have come from Unit-168._

An alarm sound from her armor gains her attention, _John,_ she thinks to herself. But as the soft beeping continues the sound of movement along the ground rustles through her ears. Suddenly, something firm grabs her ankle. She grits her teeth and quickly kicks the hand away. _What the hell is going on?_ Her mind screams as it hastily tries to figure out what to do. Her legs move quickly, trying to dodge the bodies, as she desperately tries to locate one of the cave walls. As she continues running her body slams into something slimy; bioluminescence from the liquid, lights the room allowing Cortana to clearly see. Like dominoes, the sacred light spans the room and what she sees staggers her. Shriveled corpses that continue to draw closer and closer to her.

Knowing she can't face the situation alone, Cortana scans her forearm to look over her suits controls, _why the hell are they offline... no wonder he sent out a warning beacon... it's the only way he could contact me,_ her mind concludes. "Damn," she whispers rebooting the controls and after that her suit becomes active as if nothing happened. Now that she knows John is able to find her- Cortana's attention instantly turns back to the more daunting matter. "Shit..." She whispers darting towards the only opening in the cave.

"Where are you going?" A voice bellows through the cave. A massive tentacle wraps itself around Cortana's body and neck forcing her vocal cords to yelp as she's pulled into the air.

"W-Why are you doing this?" She struggles to ask as the tentacle tightens- restricting her airflow.

"If it were up to me I'd eat you limb by limb... so it is not me you should be asking," the Gravemind seethes crawling down from the dark cavernous ceiling. Cortana's breath halts as the monsters face draws closer, "As for your companion, his flesh will be mine."

"I believe I need him too actually so you'll have to wait and see, but if I don't do whatever you see fit," a woman's voice calls from behind him. Cortana's eyes widen as a small white light shines from behind him. A frame of a woman appears from the light, but something isn't right about her... there is a look in her eye Cortana can't put her finger on. _Who is this woman?_ She asks herself. "Such a beautiful face..." The woman whispers as her harsh nails trace the former AI's cheek. Cortana's jaw clenches as she looks into the woman's ice-cold blue eyes, she can tell by the malicious film over her irises that this is a new player in the game that she never expected. "The forerunners were fools to try to hide you from me," she continues, "Even after they betrayed us and stole _everything_ we created they did not get rid of the only thing that can stop me. I suppose just like us they realized how magnificent the gift was, but they were unable to obtain its true power. Now they are dead and I finally have you once again," the woman devilishly smiles.

"The demon will be here soon to retrieve her," the Gravemind informs the woman tightening his grip around Cortana.

"Let their Reclaimer come, kill everyone else," the woman states simply. "Hiding one key in two places," the woman laughs shaking her head, "I thought it would have been more complicated."

Cortana eyes widen, "A _Key_?"

The woman smiles, "It's so interesting how the Librarian wouldn't tell you more about yourself when you were with her. What she unlocked in your companion set this in motion. She should have known I would come after you eventually... but then again I have become more of a myth after my many years of dormancy."

"We don't have anything pertaining to what you speak," Cortana pleas.

"You should have died when the the composer was destroyed, Cortana. But you didn't- you went beyond death and continued on as a living, breathing, organism. And this _Reclaimer_ that is so fond of you shares the energy with you that makes it possible- linking and completing the never-ending cycle. When you were dying back on your ship his touch saved you did it not?" she questions as her lips purse together in thought.

"Seems like you know the answer already..." Cortana replies carefully. "So you're a precursor just like the Gravemind," Cortana states looking into the specter's eyes.

The woman's eyes narrow and a disgusted expression crosses her face, "He was created from the lost and broken. I am still what I was... but I –like any other being- need sustenance to survive. You and your _Reclaimer_ will be the final step in my evolution," She states. "Immortality... and with that I will rebirth my kind and reclaim this galaxy as my own once again."

The former AI sits in silence as the grip of the Gravemind tightens around her. _This isn't good,_ her mind whispers. Thoughts rush through her mind as she contemplates how to get out of this situation but she can't find any. She's trapped more so almost then she was before, "If they are in two places... Are you sure you can forcibly combine them?"

"What?"

"If you take both of us and steal the energy in which you speak- are you sure it will work if the energy is separated?"

The woman remains silent for a moment, "Release her and let them come," the woman states and in that instant Cortana is released and falls roughly to the ground. Her knees slam into the ground, as her arms move to protect her head, as she stands and looks up the room is silent- corpses gone along with the Gravemind and that woman.

"Damn," Cortana whispers, her fingers move and press the hologram buttons to try and contact John about the trap but a sharp twinge of pain in the side of her neck stops her movements as she feels liquid shoot into her body. Weakness rushes through her body- knocking her feet from under her as she falls forward her mind whispers, _I can't move_. Soon her vision blurs but not before seeing a syringe drop to the floor.

"He's going to put up a fight," she hears someone say.

"Doesn't matter," another says while she feels her body begin to drag along the floor, struggling to look up what she sees dumbfounds her. _It's one of the Spartan-V's that came with us._

A struggled breath comes from her lungs accidentally and she watches the man's faceplate stare down at her, "You didn't give her enough idiot!" the Spartan dragging her shouts.

"Lights out," the other says and an armored fist makes contact with her face. Burning pain rushes through Cortana's face before her vision fails and her mind becomes blank.

* * *

The constant labyrinth of tunnel systems is beginning to hit every nerve within Jason's system. Dead end after dead end, they can't seem to get lucky with any of this, "Chief can't we just figure out how to blow up one of these walls I mean come on we have to do something, this is bullshit," Jason mutters gritting his teeth.

"If you want to cause the cave systems to collapse by all means blow up the wall," Chief replies sarcastically continuing down the hall. "There has to be another way into that section of the cave- we just have to keep looking." But deep down John knows he's right. They need to find her soon, he doesn't want to worry Jason any more than he already is but Cortana's vitals have shifted- stable but the sudden spike in heart rate that has now shifted to weak worries him. "Her new location shows she's dead ahead," John announces. Shifting gears both Spartans crouch down and they rapidly move towards the next cave opening ahead. What qualms him is no one has tried to stop them from finding her, _it's like I'm being lured here,_ he thinks to himself looking down the barrel of his gun.

"Chief, this doesn't feel right," Jason whispers through the comms.

John refuses to answer because either way- he needs to see if she is actually here, if it comes out for the worst, he will deal with the consequences later. No hostile contacts come across his screen what he actually sees surprises him, _friendlies?_ His eyebrows knot together as he slips into the room.

Jason steps into the cavern after Chief and observes the situation. Aeron and Ryan, the two Spartan-V's that accompanied them to the ring, stand over an armored body, Cortana's unconscious body. He doesn't understand how they were able to get here before them- even if they did disappear after the crash- all of them meeting in the same place on such a massive ring is too coincidental. But the two Spartan-V's aren't looking towards the two of them; they are looking down at the woman's body bellow them. _Do they even know that we walked in?_ Jason's mind questions, "Is she okay?" Jason blurts out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Looks like she's injured," Ryan states, kneeling down towards her body. Chief and Jason take a glance at one another as they cautiously begin walking towards the unconscious woman.

Chief lightly shoves past the Spartan-V's before sliding his arm under Cortana's neck to get a better look of her face. John's eyes trail over her face where blotches of red and a gash trace her cheekbone. _She's completely knocked,_ John whispers to himself.

"We should get her out of here and regroup with everyone else," Jason states from behind, he watches as Chief nods and pulls Cortana into his arms. Under his helmet, Jason rolls his eyes and turns away from the situation, he'd rather not see them like that. Biting the insides of his cheeks, Jason walks away surveying the massive cave. With his battle rifle in hand his eyes travel upwards to look around the ceiling and walls but as he keeps walking a shattering sound from breaking glass instantly turns his attention to beneath him. Picking up his right boot, Jason looks towards the ground and his eyes narrow as he kneels to pick up the substance. Jason's gauntlet reaches for the shattered glass and the small needle lying on the ground under it. Inspecting the needle, Jason knows it was human made. In his mind it could only mean one thing; the Spartan-V's have to be involved with what happened to Cortana. "Fuck." Jason whispers turning back towards Chief and the Spartan-V's. Jason drops the needle and disperses the particulate matter from the syringe with his gauntlet. Walking away from the suspicious discovery Jason moves closely towards the Chief. "Chief, someone thing isn't right here."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a syringe back on the floor over there –it had to be human made- and I'm pretty sure it was empty. They drugged her," Jason whispers almost inaudibly.

"Take her and get out of here," Chief replies handing Cortana's body to him.

Jason shakes his head, "There is no way you can handle both of them Chief- we aren't even sure what they are capable of yet."

"Go," Chief demands nodding his head towards the opening.

Jason clenches his teeth and nods. Tightening his grip around the woman in his arms, he moves imperturbably towards the exit before someone stands in his way, "What are you doing?" Jason questions, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

"Tell me why are you in such a rush to leave- we all just got here, there must be a reason we all came to the same place," he replies.

"We found what we came here for, as I said earlier we should all get back to the surface and regroup," Jason retorts trying to walk past him.

"Sheesh- you don't have to get so defensive," Ryan laughs cutting off Jason's movements.

"Get out of my way," Jason snaps.

"Look we know you found the syringe- I can't just let you leave with that knowledge," Ryan snickers beginning to pull his shotgun off his back. Before Ryan is able to snag the gun off his back Jason's leg quickly moves kicking him in the gut. "Ha... you really think that did anything?" Ryan laughs. In a blur, Ryan's hand wraps around Jason's neck- instantly tightening to deathly pressure. Jason drops Cortana's body and moves his elbow to slam it on the tender crease in Ryan's arm, but it doesn't work, "Come on! Is that it? Are you really willing to die like this?"

Jason's vision begins to speckle before a bullet whispers past his ear, the bullet slams into Ryan's shields knocking him back enough for Jason to free himself. Trying to regain his composure, Jason swiftly moves away- trying to avoid any more close calls. He swipes his battle rifle off his back but his finger halts on pulling the trigger as he watches Ryan's stature. With his pistol aimed at Cortana's head, Jason is hopeless to kill him in time.

"You shoot, she dies," Ryan warms cocking the gun in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason questions, looking down the barrel of his gun.

"Ryan put the gun down," Chief states moving towards him cautiously. Surprised by Chief's voice, Jason's eyes look behind the legend to see Aeron's dead body; _well at least he took care of one of them,_ Jason's mind mutters.

"Fuck off," Ryan retorts, "You know what? I still don't know why Osman wanted you three here so badly. All I want to see is both of your asses squirm when I pull the trigger."

"Then you'll really be dead," Jason seethes slowly inching towards him.

"One more step and she dies, that counts for you too _demon,_ " Ryan states.

 _Demon?_ John's mind replays Ryan's words, "This is just a diversion to keep us here," Chief states, "You can't pull the trigger, she would be dead already if you could," he continues. Sprinting towards the Spartan-V, Chief accurately calls Ryan's bluff and knocks the gun out of his hand. Ryan grabs Chief's combat knife as John tackles him to the ground and a sudden searing pain rushes through Chief's inner thigh. Yanking the knife from his suit John grasps the metal in his hand shoving the sharp blade up and under Ryan's helmet through the bottom of his chin. Twisting the blade, Ryan's body goes limp and Chief's loosens his grip. Pulling himself off the ground, Chief places pressure on his new wound, _good thing he didn't hit an artery,_ his mind sighs looking at the oozing blood.

"How the hell did you know he was bluffing?" Jason questions while jogging towards him.

"He called me 'demon,' and to be honest he might not even be dead... he might have been infected sometime ago, or it could mean Osman is more involved with all of this than we first thought..." Chief explains limping towards Cortana's body.

"We should get the hell out of here," Jason whispers looking over the woman's body.

"Yeah... Let's get go-" Chief is cut off from a small whimper below him, John's facial expression under his helmet softens as his eyes move down to look over Cortana's coherent figure. As he kneels, John watches her teeth clench together and her hand reaches to brush her swollen cheek.

"Chief... we- need to leave... Now," Cortana whispers while trying to stand.

John nods, "Wait, here," he whispers slowly stepping towards her. His armored muscular arms reach towards her and they gently lift her body off the ground and towards his chest.

"I wonder why s-she let you come here," Cortana whispers.

"What do you mean?" Chief questions as he stares down at his former AI.

"Everything and everyone disappeared before you got here," Cortana sighs as her body relaxes.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"There was someone else here with the Gravemind. She was a precursor, seeking our combine energy that makes us able to heal one another. She claimed that it would make her immortal... and Chief she's not the kind of entity that should have that power."

"But if she's a precursor she has to be hundreds of million years old... probably a hell of a lot more than that- isn't she already immortal?" Jason interjects stepping towards her.

Cortana lightly shakes her head in response as her eyes weakly stare at the floor, "I feel sick," she whispers.

"Let's leave the questions for later and get out of here," John whispers.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note: So just a couple things before you all jump into reading... #1 There is smut in this chapter SO if you are uncomfortable feel free to skip the fourth time jump- please do not read if under 18. (But make sure you accept that it happened- it actually has a pretty big meaning in the story) #2 Most of this is unedited so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Anyway sorry for the few months wait, I hope you guys enjoy & thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity, Control deck**_

 **Date: December 30, 2558**

 **Time: 22:00 Hours**

Nervously, the Captain taps a pen against a desk while his lungs pull in a shaky breath. After listening to the communications director of the _Infinity_ relay him the bad news, Lasky is heaved into a boiling caldron of new problems. The Gravemind has fled the ring resulting in the exposure of a possible conspiracy implicating certain offices within ONI: the Spartan-V program and Osman to be exact. And with the Gravemind's disappearance, it produces a problem of the parasite being uncontained and worst of all there is no method to locate him. Once again, Lasky reads the transcripts of Master Chief's conversation with the _Infinity,_ the accusations he's made must be dealt with cautiously. Rereading them over and over, Lasky tosses the tablet harshly on his desk with his fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. If it were up to him, no one else on the ship would have known about this information... all the knowledge does is put people at risk.

Blankly looking at his desk, Lasky dismisses the young director while turning towards the wall of shelving behind him. His eyes soon focus on the only photograph, its of him, his deceased mother, and brother. His hands lightly grab the wooden frame pulling the object towards him as dismaywashes through him. _I went into the military in order to help end the fighting and here I am the only one alive. Everything that I once knew has been taken away by war... but then again what should I have expected._ Lasky sighs setting the image down as he rotates his chair back to face his desk. _We know there is a Gravemind, and he is more dangerous than previously. We have to find him before he spreads to other planets but if he is truly gone from the ring we have to question how he left and where the hell could he have gone?_ Grinding his teeth, his mind turns to the other grueling matter, the accusations against Osman. Lasky knows the Master Chief would never lie to him, neither would Cortana yet still his brain is struggling to believe the information though the transcripts from the conversation claim there is substantial evidence. And with Osman's sudden departure from the ship earlier, things for Lasky have become quite clear- she knew something might happen.

Which brings him to another understanding, due to the claims, the other Spartan-V's within Palmers group must be detained as soon as they step foot on the ship, it's unlikely they are able to be trusted. But after that, the procedure is by the book though something tells Lasky it won't be that easy.

A sudden knock at the door pulls him from thought, "Come in," Lasky acknowledges wiping a hand over his face. In the doorframe, one of his communication officers enters the room swiftly.

"Sir, pelican-20856 is about to arrive at HangerB-23, they require permission to come aboard ETA five minutes," the officer states handing him a tablet with the information of the pelican's passengers.

Lasky looks over lit screen, observing the status of Master Chief's team. As he scrolls through the requests of the Pelican he notices Kelly-087 and Frederic-104 need crucial medical attention, "Send the HM to the hanger, and allow them immediate entrance to the intensive care unit of the quarantine section of the hospital. I'm not having another breach like we did recently. Make sure the quarantine unit tests for the parasite- in bodies dead or alive," Lasky orders signing the tablet and handing it back to the officer.

"Yes Sir," the man salutes rushing out of the room. Stressed, Lasky tosses his own tablet to the side as he quickly moves to meet the coherent returning Spartan's about to enter the docking bay.

Lasky treks out of his office- looking over the control room of the _Infinity_. Everything is running at its normal hectic pace except three communications personal circled around one computer. All three of their heads shoot towards Lasky as they hear their Captain's door slam shut. Lasky stares at them for a moment before one of them gulps and walks in his direction.

"Sir, there is an unidentified covenant ship in direct course of the ring, because of our shields they haven't detected us yet-" the main begins to say.

"But because of the incoming pelicans there may be some complications, get into defense positions- we aren't offensive here... We still don't know how many ships they have en route. I want to stay incognito for as long as possible, at least until we have everyone back on the ship. Inform Palmer's team that they need to depart ASAP, we are trying to negotiate another peace treaty- UNSC Spartan's being on the ring isn't a good measure for that," Lasky states.

"Yes Sir," the officer states rushing back to his desk.

Lasky takes deep breath as he heads into the elevator, "Roland get Brass on the phone please," he states sliding in his earpiece.

"Yes sir but are you sure that's the right choice," Roland states quietly.

"What are you talking about Roland?" Lasky demands, "I'm on a tight schedule here and I need to locate Osman and question her about this bullshit."

"Maybe the best option would be to search for her on our own. Who knows how many people could be involved in this collusion-"

"You don't trust Brass?"

"I don't know who to believe Captain, please before you speak with Brass discuss the situation with the Chief-"

"Is there something you know that I don't, Roland?"

"If you want to call Brass and inform them- I will do as you command that is my purpose but please I implore you to speak with the Master Chief before you make that decision," Roland begs.

"Roland you better start explaining yourself," Lasky demands.

"Of course, sir."

 **Location: Orbit of Installation 03, Pelican-20856**

 **Date: December 30, 2558**

 **Time: 22:04 Hours**

Cortana's body lay relaxed in the cargo area of the pelican but the pain in her face is almost overwhelming. Looking blindly at the ground a shadow casts over the light above, and by the armor color she knows that it's John's frame. "Cortana, we're landing in five minutes," Chief says kneeling down to her level. In response, she nods lightly and her eyes flutter shut. "Hey..." Chief whispers lightly grasping her chin. "I can heal you once your armor is off," he whispers gently letting go of her chin. Cortana nods once before zoning out again.

The Master Chief sighs as he watches Cortana's frame go back into a meditative state, _I guess this is how she deals with pain_ , his mind concludes as he takes a seat next to her. Thoughts run though his mind about how he deals with pain. Which now focusing on the topic- he feels some. Stretching his muscles, Chief allows his body to relax but a sharp pain in his right shoulder halts the movement along with his right Achilles tendon. John laughs to himself as he looks down at his ankle, _I knew I tore something,_ he thinks to himself. But the pain in his ankle is a reminder of the first time he'd torn it- the first time he'd ever worked with Cortana. He looks over at the woman resting next to him, dumbfounded that she is there. She's just as she was to him before the Composer event- witty, intelligent, and beautiful but now she's fragile. He still can't understand how Brass allowed her to become a Spartan and actually participate in fieldwork. She's smaller than any other Spartan he's met, he knows without her background they would have never allowed a person with her build to become a Spartan.

"Cortana," Jason whispers taking a seat.

"Yeah?" She replies glancing towards him.

"What did you see?" He questions seriously. "I'm just trying to understand how all of this makes sense, when we found you in the cave with the Spartan-V's the room was empty, do you remember what happened before they drugged you? How did you not know they were there?"

"I remember there were mummified bodies everywhere, mountains of them, too many for even me to count. However, I know for sure there were more than the amount of people stationed at the excavation zone," Cortana slurs from drowsiness. "Some how they were able to move, not how the flood operate but once the faint sound of the distress beacon echoed through the cavern they were lured towards it _._ After that he grabbed me when I tried to get out. Then I met her. She was a precursor yet she became quite enraged when I compared her with the Gravemind. I changed her mind though," Cortana breathes, "About killing us- I made her rethink her strategy, she needs us Chief- to give herself immortality," Cortana states.

"What?" Jason questions. "That's not possible-"

"Think about it, if he is able to heal me every time I'm injured what does that make me?" Cortana garbles.

"Okay," Jason says shaking his head, "But what about old age? I mean you age," Jason affirms.

"The scars that were on my arms, legs, and face are all gone Jason, I probably continue to stay the same when he heals me," Cortana mumbles.

"Bullshit," Jason mutters wiping his face. "Then what about him- why doesn't he heal," Jason questions as his hand gestures in the Chief's direction.

"I haven't had to try," Cortana says shrugging her shoulders.

"One difference is I don't have a center of energy," John points out, finally joining the conversation.

"You do, I just haven't had the time to find it yet," Cortana replies looking over at him. "Anyway...After she changed her mind everything was gone- including the bodies, then that's when they drugged me," Cortana sighs rubbing where the needle pierced her neck.

"Well let's start discussing where the Gravemind could have gone," Jason mutters.

"Technically he could be anywhere Jason... the fact he could disappear so quickly makes me question whether he was there at all," Cortana murmurs.

"What are you saying?" Chief questions straightening his posture.

"What I'm saying is that maybe what I experienced was an interactive puppet of sorts and all the bodies I saw might have been some complex illusion- No it can't be... Something in that room grabbed my ankle," Cortana explains leaning back in her seat.

"So if he was a puppet- it still doesn't explain why there was no trace of anything," Chief states.

"Maybe the Spartan-V's cleaned up," Jason shrugs, "Fucking assholes were obviously up to something."

"Maybe... I was out for a good amount of time," Cortana sighs, "Interesting how he called you _demon,_ which makes me question whether he was actually still human to begin with."

"What are you saying?" Chief asks.

"Osman made it very clear who she was trying to protect when we spoke. We already came to the conclusion that _someone_ was planning to use the flood to decrease the population what are the odds that the same humans are willing to betray there own kind for power and work with the one who actually controls the flood. Maybe the original Spartan-V's were unwilling to comply," Cortana explains.

"I wonder if Palmer's team found anything," Jason whispers leaning back in his seat.

"Probably not... The Spartan-V's had ample time to destroy the research center while we were trying to get our shit together," Chief sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

 _"Landing in HangerB-23,"_ the pilot informs over the coms.

"About damn time," Jason mutters pulling himself off the seat.

Cortana internally rolls her eyes at his attitude as she follows his lead. Still dizzy, Cortana stands still for a moment with her eyes shut to try and overcome the nausea. But it doesn't pass; Cortana's right arm desperately reaches for the bulkhead to steady her body as the feeling to vomit increases. Whatever they gave her is wearing off and the comedown is excruciating.

"Cortana, you good?" Jason asks worried. His arm quickly reaches out to catch the woman.

"I feel really sick," Cortana gags as her grip tights around the edge of the bulkhead. Jason slings her free arm around his shoulder while his own slides around her waist. "It's okay Jason I got it," Cortana sighs pulling her arm away from him. Jason bites the inside of his cheek as he watches the pained look on her face remain. _She doesn't want_ _my_ _help_ , Jason's mind breathes. He nods, stepping away from his teammate before grabbing his shotgun and rapidly leaving the pelican. Jason clenches his jaw as the grip on his helmet tightens, looking back at the pelican a realization washes over him, _there was no decision for her to make- they're inseparable...and I'm going to have to accept that,_ Jason's mind whispers. He internally sighs at the sight of the Chief helping her down the ramp-

"Sir please come with me," the quarantine official says hastily, quickly standing in front of him.

Jason rolls his eyes at the short man, "Yeah lead the way," he mutters gesturing his helmet forward- signaling for him to take the lead.

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity; Control Deck**_

 **Date: December 30, 2558**

 **Time: 24:40 Hours**

Cortana rests her small hand on the cold metal table as her teeth gently gnaw on the inside of her cheek. She can't put a finger on it but she knows she has met this Sangheili in the past and seeing how him and John seem acquainted- he shouldn't be an issue. Interestingly enough, the covenant ship that was spotted turned out to be his, and the reasoning for his coming to this particular installation is peculiar in Cortana's eyes. Frustration seeps into Cortana's body as the annoyance of can't remembering prods her, _I've seen him before... I just can't recall where._ Continuing torepeat his name through her head, she begins to remember something... _The first time I ever met him... it was when we were fleeing High Charity._

"A shadow came sweeping through the city, she was searching for something... The specter spoke of an abandoned construct that was created by humans. I discussed with her we did not have what she desired and in the weeks following infection forms began to ravage through lower parts of the city. Fortunately, we were able to keep the outbreak under control... but we aren't sure for how long _,"_ the Arbiter tersely speaks.

Cortana turns to Lasky, "If Osman was in direct contact with the precursor they wouldn't have attacked Sanghelios, she would have told them where I was. Something isn't adding up here," she points out looking perplexed at the Captain.

"You're inferring that the Gravemind hid that information from her?" Lasky asks.

"It's possible he might have his own agenda... The attack might've had nothing to do with her," Jason says shaking his head.

Cortana sighs rubbing her fingers roughly against her temples, "This isn't making sense... Arbiter why did you come to this specific installation?" Cortana question as her eyes look up in his direction.

"There was a burn mark on every infected form. We analyzed it and found that it was the symbol for this installation," He says pulling a hologram projector from his side and throwing it on the table. The device pulses for a moment before displaying its contents and as the light blue forerunner symbol appears in the air, Cortana's head nods in understanding.

"I understand now, his plan was to **lure** us here. But maybe he expected the outcome today to end differently," John states folding his hands behind his back.

"That would make sense but that still doesn't explain why he didn't tell the precursor about Cortana- he had to have known if Osman informed him," Jason replies puzzled.

"Unless he didn't intend on letting the precursor survive after she became immortal," John explains glancing towards him.

"I thought being immortal was that you couldn't die," Jason reminds him.

"You don't," Cortana whispers, "When you become one with the Gravemind your body becomes his servant. It's devoured as your thoughts are stripped and copied from your mind- you're conscious during the whole thing. Back when the UNSC first encountered the flood, when Captain Keyes was taken... words cannot describe the heinous sight... his body was completely absorbed but his mind was still able to communicate," Cortana remembers, her body shivering as she remembers his mutated body. "Anyway... The Gravemind is contemplating on whether he can still gain immortality if he assimilates the precursor early, but my question would be why wouldn't it? Everything points to it working if he keeps her body alive... he probably just wants to be certain."

"Wait you're saying when you kill someone infected by the flood, the person isn't actually dead?" Jason questions.

"Well when they are that far gone, they don't have a conscience but yes, they are 'alive' even if their heart isn't technically beating they get the nutrients they require through the brain... which is why it's best to aim for the head," Cortana explains. Her eyes watch Jason's face turn pale as his eyes drop to the floor.

"So we need to find him before he assimilates her," Chief says breaking the silence.

"It's unlikely we will be able to find him until he wants to be found," Lasky states rubbing his forehead.

"So you know for certain he is no longer on the ring?" The Arbiter asks.

"We didn't check every nook-and-cranny but there is no sign the flood was even on the ring. Everything was stripped to nothing," Palmer replies.

Cortana continues to listen to Palmer's observation until an uncomfortable feeling courses through her body. Breathing out slowly, a tickle in her throat sends a rough cough through her body. John's head turns towards her pained expression as she continues to cough violently, "You okay?" John whispers as the persistent coughing gains the room's attention. John's eyes grow wide as her knees slam to the floor as her hands grip her throat, "Cortana!" Chief yells pulling her body into his lap. A lifeless haze glazes over her eyes as her face turns blue from lack of oxygen. John quickly opens her mouth, her airway completely swollen shut. "She's can't breath..." Chief whispers, "Get me epinephrine," he orders throwing his head towards the group in the room. _This doesn't make any sense,_ Chief's mind stutters looking over Cortana's body. With her pulse weak, Chief's hand moves to her glyph and what he hears sends pulsations of fear through his body. _This is what she's feeling as well as hearing,_ his mind whispers.

 _"Hate them... Hate them for everything they did to you. They used you and threw you away as if you were_ _nothing_ _. Join me and you can have a family and everlasting peace,"_ The Gravemind's words pound through his mind. _"Join me or die here and now."_ The voice says.

John's mind freeze's, _he can't kill her with me here- I can save her, right?_ John's mind questions looking down at the woman's lifeless face. _She's dying but I'm not healing her- what is going on? "Cortana he can't hurt you, not if you come back to me,"_ John comforts her, _"Do not listen to him. You're safe. You are safe here with me. If you go with him I cannot protect you, come back to me,"_ John's mind continues to plead with her. His eyes look down over her face searching for a response, but nothing changes.

"Chief- the epinephrine," Jason announces flustered sliding to the floor and handing him the syringe. John's teeth grip the blue cap of the needle before his hand twists, pulling off the plastic in the process. He presses the needle into the side of Cortana's leg before pressing down on the plunger. _Will this even work?_ His mind asks in skepticism.

 _"He's lying,"_ the Gravemind snickers, _"They will dissect and mutilate you just as they do with everything they fear. Your demon cannot save you from his monarchs. You are not a human like them- they do not see you as such. They see you as less, as a tool to move their agenda. I will give you freedom, peace, and happiness. You will never be disrespected or ignored. Come with me, he doesn't know what he speaks,"_ The Gravemind roars back.

"Cortana I _promise_ I will protect you. You know me. I won't let that happen," John whispers out loud.

 _Water pellets pour down the Chief's skin as he moves towards the crosswalk, though in an instant he stops in awe as a woman catches his eye. Standing near the street by a flooded drain, a drenched young woman stands in her sticky baggy clothing as everyone around her runs for cover. John tilts his head as his mind notices a calming nature in her face- she doesn't seem to mind the rain, he figures she more or less enjoys it. But a sour look flashes across the woman's face as her sapphire eyes glance down to peer at her watch, with an eye roll and a few taps of her black flats a deep sigh comes from her chest. John's eyes trail her frame as he notices frustration in her body language but while observing he sees her slender figure doesn't match the girth of her abdomen; her rounded belly makes John bite his tongue before instinctively moving in her direction. He can't bring himself to understand why he was walking towards her but he shouldn't question himself, she's awfully beautiful, even with the black makeup staining her face._

 _As John takes a breath of air to speak, the woman's eyes dart up in acknowledgment, "John where the hell have you been? I've been waiting here for twenty minutes! And of course you didn't bring an umbrella," the woman complains rolling her eyes and folding her arms above her belly._

 _John moves back an inch on account of hearing his name and instant confusion enters his mind, 'who is this woman?' "Um... I'm sorry," John replies with a halt in his voice. The woman smiles and rolls her eyes as she grabs his hand pulling him in the direction he came. "You know if you were waiting for me... how come you weren't standing under an awning? You're drenched," John questions trying to push away his confused thoughts._

 _The woman narrows her eyes and a small pout tugs are her lips, "Well... it's easier for me to see when you're coming if I'm by the street sign... But I guess this rain made it kinda hard," she sighs pursing her lips. "Also I wait there for you everyday... how come you didn't tell me you were going to take so long? You know I like grading papers after three," the woman mutters rolling her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry," John says honestly. He can't remember why or when he promised to meet this woman but he can't help but actually feel sorry. Here she is pregnant waiting out in the rain when it's four degrees Celsius outside... who wouldn't be? "You should have left... you're going to catch a cold if you stay out much longer, here," John says pulling his blazer off his broad shoulders to throw it over the woman's head._

 _John watches her smile for a moment in gratitude before letting out a little giggle, "You know this is still pretty drenched," the woman teases pacing along in the rain. "But it's still warm," she smiles nestling into the wet fabric. John's body stiffens as the woman's body snuggles into his chest. "Why so tense?" She questions pulling away- beginning to waltz down the street._

 _John shrugs feeling his sopping white dress shirt tug at his skin, "I think I just need some sleep..." He whispers following her._

 _"The meeting was that bad?" She laughs under her makeshift-hood. "Being an admiral isn't as much fun as before huh?"_

 _John stops in his tracks as his eyes trail her moving figure, 'admiral?' his mind questions._

 _"John?" The woman calls confused ahead of him._

 _"Yeah... it's not," He replies jogging to catch up. The woman smiles and shakes her head lightly at his answer, before turning and continuing their walk. John watches the woman's eyes light up as she glances at a massive skyscraper._

 _"Ugh thank goodness my feet are killing me," the woman groans moving hastily towards the building. The woman grabs the handle of the door pulling the heavy glass open before heading in, the place is massive with stores scattering the entire first floor. Even though he can't remember, he still can recall seeing this place once before though he remembers it differently- the glass windows and chandeliers were shattered while the was furniture strewn about. 'Why can't I put a name to this place- or her?'_

 _With the question still filling his mind._ _The elevator carries the two up and beyond the low cloud line. John's pale blue eyes search the sky as the tips of buildings peak from the grey blanket of nimbostratus clouds. Feeling a sense of peace his eyes peel away from the view they glance down to look at the woman beside him._ _  
"I can never get over actually being able to see," the woman whispers beside him as the sun pushes itself through the upper canopy._ _  
'Being able to see?' John whispers in his mind glancing back to the view. Suddenly, the chime of the elevator reaching the 230th floor awakes them from the daze. John's arms wrap around his lower back pulling his hands together in the center as the two make their way out of the elevator. John follows the woman aimlessly unable to remember the apartment number, 'how come I can't remember her... or this place... any of it', his mind stutters as the woman's hand reaches for the touch pad of apartment_ _23056_ _. The door swiftly unlocks sliding out of the way after reading the woman's handprint. John looks into the dark apartment but suddenly a sharp slam at the base of his skull sends him jolting forward. With instincts kicking in, he turns swiftly shoving the assailant behind him into the wall. The woman beside him gasps as John seizes the man's wrist and the handgun in his possession becomes apparent. John slams the man's arm into the wall repetitively but not before the weapon fires. The familiar sound bounces around his ears but what sends shivers down his spine is the sound of ripping flesh that follows. The former Spartan pulls the man from the wall before wrapping his arms around his neck, and with one flinch of a muscle the man in John's grasp would die. Pleas of mercy pour from the attacker's mouth but they soon fade as John's eyes catch the sight of blood. With his heart falling in one beat, John's arms loosen releasing the man from his grasp. John slowly moves kneeling down over the woman before him, "Cortana I'm so sorry," he whispers pulling the woman desperately into his arms. But as John looks for any sense of life a blank fog drapes across her wide pupils as her skin becomes pale like a winter snow. She was gone and he couldn't save her._

 _John pulls the woman in his arms as a dark and nefarious voice seeps into his mind, "Fear eats away at your core demon. Nothing will save her from what she was destined for- including you. Succumb to nature's desires and sins allow yourself to relish the time you will share with her before she becomes mine."_

"Sir we have to ask you to move," a medic states from above. John shakes his head in disagreement before grasping Cortana's shoulders roughly moving her away from the vultures.

"Cortana open your eyes," John orders shaking her body. His hands clench around her shoulders as the lifeless look in her eyes ceases to leave. He can't feel her heartbeat; he can't hear her breath, she's cold- lifeless... as if something sucked the warmth from her skin. John blinks a couple times before being violently seized by Jason as the medics rush into action. Chief gazes down at his hands for a moment- his eyes scanning the scars and callouses that encompass his palms. John looks up at Cortana's body again; his chest continues to pound even though his eyes show him a different image than before. His eyes catch a glimpse of her flush cheeks and her chest expanding and contracting. John shoves the arms off his shoulder before standing stunned watching the medics examine Cortana.

"She's breathing, the epinephrine is working. Let's get her to the infirmary," the medic states as his assistants lift her onto a gurney.

John's eyes widen in disbelief before a thought enters his mind, _did he just show me my own fear?_ His eyes lock to the floor as the image of her lifeless body lingers in his mind, _I can't shake this image from my head,_ his mind whispers in a desperate frustration.

"Chief- you alright?" A voice questions beside him. John looks down to his right as Jason's eyes stare warily back at him. "What did you see?" He questions noticing Chief's strained expression. John remains silent as his eyes look away from the man beside him.

"Let's resume this meeting in 48 hours. We have no leads on locating the Gravemind so... there is not much we can do at this point regarding that," Lasky states looking around the quiet room. The Spartan's salute the Captain and Commander Palmer before exiting to room hastily.

"Chief, we can't just sit around waiting for that thing to pop back up-"

"If he doesn't want to be found he won't be Jason."

"But Cortana- it's like he has a hold of her soul. If we don't find him what happened in there will happen again," Jason claims warily.

John's jaw tightens understanding he's right, the physical wounds he can heal but the underlying mental fear that the Gravemind forced her through is still very prevalent and untreatable. "Look I never meant to inject myself into your personal dealings but Cortana... she's my friend and I do care about her."

"We don't know where he is hiding Jason. That is the brutal fact. Believe me if I knew where he was, I'd be the first one off this ship. But... we don't, I can't just leave her here- alone. It's dangerous because you're right- he does have a hold on her that we don't fully understand," John states walking away.

"You're saying we have to wait this out," Jason mutters.

"Just be thankful for this reprieve we have a lot of people trying to recover, Jason. Also, you don't need to worry about Cortana... she's not your concern," John states lowly stepping into the elevator.

Jason watches as the door glide shut in front of the legend and a deep twinge of jealously touches his chest as the man's words repeat in his mind. _It's not like she's his property_ , his mind spews. Teeth grinding and frustration growing, Jason can't understand why he feels this way-he's had girlfriend's in the past, serious ones and he's never felt this way about any of them. The realization sends out a deep exhale while his hand reaches to wipe his face as his back hits the wall. "Fuck," He curses pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need a drink," he whispers to himself as he pushes himself off the wall and darts to catch the next lift.

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity; Claire Windsor's Quarters**_

 **Date: December 31, 2558**

 **Time: 23:40 Hours**

"John you've been here for hours now- really I'm okay- really. You should go sleep while you can," Cortana sighs solemnly watching the broadcast of New Years Eve from Earth.

Being discharged from the hospital only three hours ago Cortana's body hasn't reached full comfort yet. With her throat still aching it's hard for her to carry on a conversation or even try to start an important one. After she woke up in the hospital, she couldn't remember a damn thing and what's even worse to her is- John won't even tell her what exactly happened. With a sigh, Cortana rests her cheek on John's chest as her leg slides over his.

"I'm not tired," John affirms leaning his back against the headboard as his arm wraps around her body.

"So have you heard anything about Fred and Kelly? I know Linda already woke up awhile go and they are keeping her for observation but... "

"Both of them are still in the ICU but they're stable."

Cortana sighs with relief as her eyes move back to the television, "I'm glad," she breathes out relaxing her body. "So, how do you feel?" She questions as her hand reaches for his shoulder.

"Nothing hurts, so good I guess," John smiles as his hand gently rubs along her back. He watches Cortana nod her head with a small smile on her face but as he remembers the events from the previous day a question pops into his mind. "Cortana... When we jumped out of the pelican you were unconscious in the air, do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember is darkness and _his_ voice... I hadn't known we were in the air until I felt myself hit the ground-"

"What did he say to you?"

"I-I don't remember," Cortana whispers.

Before a word can leave his mouth, John feels Cortana's body tense with fear on top of him as her hand bunches his shirt into a fist. _She remembers... she just is too scarred by it,_ John's mind murmurs as his arm tightens around her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up... but Cortana he can't hurt you anymore- you're not on High Charity, you're not in his grasp-"

"His voice still plagues my mind Chief," Cortana murmurs, curling herself around the muscular man a bit more.

"He can only show and speak to your fears, you're stronger than to believe the images and lies he's shown you..." John pleas.

"I know that John- it's just this fear has been imbedded in me even before I became human," Cortana explains quietly.

"He's not here anymore. He fled- and even if I have to go and finish this- he will never have you in his possession again," John promises.

Cortana nods quietly as she allows her unconscious decision making to take over. Her head moves upwards and she allows her lips to gently kiss the man's lips and before it can deepen she pulls away, "I know," she whispers as the stress lines along her forehead fade.

Even with their future responsibilities looming over him, John has never been this at peace in his entire life. He's never had a moment like this to loosen his muscles. Between her genuine nature, comfort, and just _her_ overall is enough to send his body into a meditative state. John's eyes gently close as he listens to the music from the television. And the peaceful moment gently drifts in a different direction as a petite hand daintily drifts along his abdomen. John's eyes flutter open looking down at the woman tracing his abdominal muscles and scars under his tight black t-shirt. In response, his right hand gently kneads her lower back as her face snuggles into his upper chest.

"Cortana," John whispers. His left hand reaches towards the former AI's face cupping her small cheek in his giant hand. Cortana's lips graze over his and John's breath halts with anticipation. With his eyes never leaving hers, he watches her head move until he feels her lips brush his cheek. Soon the soft feeling reaches the lobe of his ear causing him to grasp each side of her small waist. His arms wrap themselves tighter around the small woman in response to a shaky breath escaping her mouth. Shivers trickle down John's spine as she continues to entice him.

Cortana's hand roams along John's chest as she continues to play with his ear. She had researched some of the motions of this process but never in depth. On instinct, her lips move to kiss the sensitive skin under his earlobe, she feels his muscular hands tighten themselves around her waist as a shaky exhale leaves his body. She feels his hands migrate from there sturdy position on her hipbones to explore the soft skin of her back. Cortana's lips gently kiss his as she shifts her body into a more comfortable position. Her nightshirt rolls up to the middle of her thighs as she straddles the muscular man beneath her. She feels his rough hands knead her rear as their lips continue to move in sync. As the sound of hastened breath fills the air Cortana's ears can barely pick up the sound of a knock at the door.

"Cortana the door-" John breathes breaking away from their kiss.

Cortana shrugs her shoulders as she moves to peal off his shirt and as they begin to undress each other the pounding at the door ceases. John flips Cortana's small frame under his protecting her skin from the cold air around them. His arms hold himself up over her small naked body and as he looks down over her he can't help but notice how small and vulnerable she is. One wrong move- one slip of his restraint and he could injure her. Nervousness crawls into him as he holds his weight over her, "John?" Her voice whispers softly in confusion.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," He whispers.

He listens to a small chuckle leave the woman's mouth, "I highly doubt you'll hurt me John-"

"You're already getting bruises from me on your hips," John whispers looking downwards. He watches the woman roll her eyes before grabbing his face and roughly kissing him.

"It's not like you to keep a woman waiting John," Cortana whispers, as her nails scrape along is lower back. John curses under his breath at the touch as her arms gently pull his waist downwards.

Gently pushing into her, Cortana's eyes flutter closed as her waist rises off the bed but John's massive hand prevents the movement- forcing her into the bed. "Wait," John pleads caringly. She nods hesitantly and with that John slowly glides the rest of himself into her; and twinge of pain rushes though her body. But as he continues moving the feeling soon sways into pleasure as their rough breath fills the air.

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity; Civilian Deck**_

 **Date: January 1, 2559**

 **Time: 02:40 Hours**

Jason rolls a glass of liquor in his hand as his foggy mind contemplates undesirable subjects. _I can't get her out of my mind,_ he thinks to himself taking a swing of his scotch. His hand rubs his face as he feels the warmth of loneliness drift into his body. He was drunk but he could still remember the sounds from Cortana's room- as images flood his mind his hand slams down shattering the glass along with it. "Fuck I'm sorry-" Jason apologies to the bartender as he looks down at the blood pouring from his hand. The bartender shakes his head grabbing a rag wiping up the drink along with the sharp shards of glass.

"Drinking alone on new years eve, how lonely," a female voice mutters as she takes a seat next to him.

"Commander Palmer," Jason breathes immediately straightening his posture.

"At ease, Jason," Palmer mutters rolling her eyes, "Where's Cortana- thought she was out of the hospital," she states before ordering herself a drink.

"She is but I think she's just doing her own thing tonight," Jason mutters harshly picking shards of glass from his hand.

"Shit what the hell happened?" Palmer asks with a small hint of amusement in her tone as she looks at his hand.

Jason rolls his eyes, "too drunk to be handling glass cups," he laughs. "What's your story for being here?" Jason questions as his eyes look around the lively bar.

"Well it is New Year 'Eve', but I came to make conversation with people- you seem to be wallowing because of _her_. Listen here's some advice- that _girl_ was practically made for _him_. You know that right?" Palmer states seriously. "They have history that you and I will never know or even comprehend. Both of them have been through a lot- you should have seen the Chief when he got back on the _Infinity_ after the composer event. Never thought I could see sadness in a Spartan-II's eyes but I did-"

"You don't need to give me the spiel... Kinda realized that when he took off her helmet."

"Yet here you are drinking yourself away alone when I know for a fact that handful of girls have tried to pick you up tonight," Palmer states seriously.

Jason shakes his head, "You really think she's the only reason why I'm drinking? What the fuck is there to celebrate- a new year? You and I both know the hell that's coming. And losing almost my entire team this year- believe it or not it's pretty hard to get over," Jason retorts sharply.

"You're right and I do understand that pain but you should celebrate 'cause you're alive, in the next couple days you might not be- why be depressed over shit you can't change. Get over yourself," Palmer states throwing back her drink before tossing a few dollars on the bar and walking away. Jason bites his cheek as he watches her walk away from the corner of his eye, _for once the bitch is right,_ his mind mutters.


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: I finally posted after almost a year. I'm sorry, school really got to me this year. Anyway some of the sentences within my last chapters were pretty cringe worthy, so I'm sorry about that and to be honest this chapter feels a bit rushed. But hopefully after exams I will have plenty of time to finish up this story. (P.S. I've been doing a lot of scientific papers so I'm a wee dusty on my narrative writing AND this hasn't been edited!)

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity; Civilian Deck**_

 **Date: January 1, 2559**

 **Time: 04:05**

Jason's eyes peal open as the pounding in his head becomes apparent. With a groan his eyes look around the unfamiliar room noticing the blond naked woman to sleeping soundly next to him. Quietly, Jason lifts the woman's arm off his torso before sliding out of the bed, wondering over across the room snatching his boxers off the ground along with the rest of his clothing. He quickly throws the fabric over his body before stealthily exiting the room. Sliding on his leather jacket over his black t-shirt he swiftly moves to leave the civilian deck and back to the military section of the _Infinity_. Pushing the elevator button to head up a deck, his hand moves to rub the back of his neck while his eyes shut from lack of decent sleep. Suddenly, the door opens and the Spartan steps into the lift, after, his hand presses down on the scanner allowing him access to the upper decks.

Exiting the lift his eyes glance up to an empty dark hallway, _it must be pretty early still,_ he thinks to himself walking towards his room. His eyes scan the numbers until his eyes reach a familiar door- but it's not his own. _I wonder if she's awake,_ Jason thinks to himself as he glances at Cortana's room. Jason mentally kicks himself for the thought before wondering in the direction of his room but as he walks passed the sliding sound from her door, stops him. He glances back to see Cortana's slender messy-haired frame, sporting a tank top and leggings.

"Hey Jason," Cortana quietly says with a small smile as she shuts the door behind her.

"Hey," He replies with a smile walking back in her direction.

"What are you doing awake this early?" She questions rustling a hand through her onyx hair.

"Heading back to my room for some actual sleep," he mutters resting his frame against the wall. "You?"

"Out to go hunt down something to eat," She laughs throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"How was your New Year's?" Jason asks coolly, immediately regretting his decision.

"It was _good,_ I just stayed in watching the broadcast from Earth," Cortana replies quietly. "Yours? Obviously you were out," she dryly laughs.

"Yeah... I probably had one to many drinks but it was... _good."_

"Well I'll catch you later, if I don't eat something I might pass out I haven't eaten in almost a day," she smiles.

"Actually... Mind if I join you? I need something to soak up this alcohol- it's killing me," Jason asks.

"Sure," She smiles heading towards the elevator. Jason's eyes trail her perfectly proportioned body with envy as he follows her like a lost puppy down the hall. "I'm sorry I didn't go out with you last night, I kinda forgot that people celebrated out," she laughs pressing the elevator button.

"I still had fun, meeting new people is always great," Jason replies following her into the elevator. "What did the Chief do? I didn't see him at the bar," Jason questions interested in her reply.

He watches her expression and a hint of red flows across her cheeks before she answers, "Not quite sure actually, I went straight to my room after I was released from the hospital," she lies convincingly.

"Hmm... That's interesting- I tried to come see you earlier and it sounded like you guys were _talking,_ " Jason states exposing her lie.

Cortana's teeth crunch together as her cheeks become a deep red, "Jason-"

"Just try not to lie to me Cortana. I'm not going to judge you... Not to mention you're not a very good liar," Jason says giving a weak smile.

"Well if you already knew why did you ask," She mutters annoyed resting her back against the wall. "Also if you're not going to judge why didn't you just come out and ask? So yeah he was with me and yes he's still there- in my room. Anything else you'd like to know?" Cortana snaps.

"No," Jason whispers, "Sorry."

Cortana shakes her head, "I'm sorry too... I should have come out and celebrated with you, you shouldn't have had to go alone," she whispers softly, "but it seems to me you weren't alone either," she says gesturing to his neck. Jason's hand quickly moves to feel the tender mark along his neck before his own face turns slightly red. "Who was she?"

"Is it bad if I can't remember her name?" Jason laughs.

"Kinda," she half smiles back as the elevator door glides open. "Anyway... What are you hungry for?"

 _You,_ his foggy mind quickly thinks before correcting his speech, "Anything with carbs," Jason replies as he follows her movement stepping out of the lift.

"Well that's a variety of things."

"That is where your decision comes in," Jason smiles.

"I do really want pasta," She smiles as her eyes scan the open restaurants.

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity; Civilian Deck**_

 **Date: January 1, 2559**

 **Time: 06:02**

"Jason," Cortana sighs looking up from her food.

"What's wrong?" He replies narrowing his eyes back at her. He sets his fork down as nothing leaves her mouth.

"Do you know why-" Cortana begins to question as sirens cut off her soft voice. The ear splitting noise pierces through Cortana's ears and a deep fear pulses through her body.

 _"All Military personal report to the armory. Repeat. All Military personal report to the armory,"_ a computerized voice echoes through the civilian bay.

Cortana and Jason slowly look around at the puzzled civilian faces before pushing away from their table, calmly. Beginning to walk hastily towards the elevator, a massive surge of energy ripples beneath them, tossing their bodies to the floor along with most of the civilians on the deck. Screams echo throughout the massive section of the ship as the lights flicker ahead and an instant darkness envelopes the deck. The civilian screams become louder as the two unarmored Spartan's become even more anxious about the situation.

"Cortana without power we need to head to the stairs," Jason yells over the complete disorder. Their boots slam against the ground as they jog down the hall. Pulling the emergency release on the door, Jason pulls the heavy metal out of their way before they begin their ascendance up the stairs. As soon as they reach the last step another tremor rumbles through the ship and suddenly even the alarms go silent. Quiet takes over the air within the stairwell, the sound of their breath becomes apparent and the distant sound of screams can be heard. The two quickly climb the stairs and pull open the stairwell door. The small twinkling lights from the cosmos beyond the window gives the two Spartans sight as total darkness encases the entire ship.

"Who goes!" A soldier yells as a flashlight traces over their bodies. The shakiness of his voice and weapon startle the two unarmored humans as their hands instinctively leave their sides.

"I'm Spartan Garret and this is Spartan Windsor," Jason states calmly, "Soldier what is going on here?"

"They boarded the ship, they took over the control room so quickly that-"

"Where is the Captain?" Cortana questions hastily her eyes widening.

"We- We didn't know what was going on before it was too late, we need to keep moving and get to the escape pods," the soldier states quickly trying to walk past.

"There are thousands of civilians on this ship that we have an obligation to," Jason states firmly standing in front of him.

"And if you don't get out of my way, I'll blow a hole in your skull," the soldier states as metal touches Jason's forehead. Jason's hands rise at his sides while he slowly slips out of the man's way allowing him to take off down the stairwell.

"We have to get our armor Jason," Cortana breathes but as the words leave her mouth a rustle of metal down the hall catches her hearing. "We need to get moving," she continues taking off down the hall.

The two Spartans finally reach the armory and as Cortana's hand goes to press on the identification pad the door swings wide open and they are hustled in by Commander Palmer, "Where are we on the status of the Captain," She questions turning back towards the intelligence officers.

"Unfortunately, all the power from the engines has been cut off to the rest of the ship. Meaning I can't access the panic room diagnostics and readings until it comes back on. Depending on what the issue is, there is a possibility we could turn the power back on using the remaining energy of the slipstream mechanism, however we wouldn't be able to enter slipspace until the ships batteries recharge or we recreate a constant current to the engines... which could take weeks," the officer says setting down the papers in his hand.

"We need to get the civilians off the ship," Palmer says.

"And send them where? Down to the ring that could be potentially harboring a Gravemind?" Jason replies.

"At least we can create a safe zone on the ring, we have no clue how far the flood has infiltrated," Master Chief retorts before sliding on his helmet.

"The flood is not the only concern, without any power, the air circulation and purification units are offline and have ceased working- from my calculations we will be out of oxygen within 6 hours," Cortana says trying to make him understand.

"Shit she has a point," the bioengineer, Dr. Grayson says quickly writing down the equation. "We need to get people to evac- there are sixteen thousand souls on board in order to successfully evacuate all of them we will need 12 hours and 35 minutes," The man continues.

"Alright," Palmer breathes, "We have 1400 escape pods- Sargent, we need 300 soldiers down there helping civilians off the ship. Chief, I need you to head down to the ring with the rest of Blue Team and Jason to create a safe zone for the civilians until we can make contact with Fleetcom for EVAC. Cortana, I need you to head down to engine room and see if you can get the power or anything back online, I'll send Grayson and Fireteam Osiris with you. I need fireteam Majestic to come with me and see if we can get the Captain and keep the flood at bay until we get the civilians off the ship."

"Commander," Chief begins, "Let me stay on the ship and head to central control. I cannot guarantee a safe zone in time; I would need more men- Linda is not fully healed. I can escort Cortana and Dr. Grayson - allow Osiris to handle the situation on the ground and let Linda leave with Fred and Kelly in the EVAC groups," Chief reasons.

"Fine, suit up and get moving, we are already running low on time," Commander Palmer states before brushing past his shoulder to the other end of the armory.

 **Location: UNSC** _ **Infinity;**_

 **Date: January 1, 2559**

 **Time: 06:35**

"So we just need to get six decks down, this is wonderful," Grayson groans, "All the automatic doors will need to be manually pulled open, I'm trying to remember how many stand between us and the engine room."

"There's 36 if we take the east stairwell we'd need to go through the civilian section which might be a little hectic but nothing we can't just keep our heads down to. But if we decided to take the west we'd have ten more doors to open," Cortana answers, "we'd be more likely to see the flood if we took the east however. The doors weigh 273 kilos each so it shouldn't be too hard for us to pull them out of the way as long as they aren't manually sealed."

"I would prefer we take west stairwell," The Grayson says quietly.

"It is the safer option but it will take us another half an hour than the east. Even if we do encounter the flood, that suit should protect you from the airborne particulate mater, and I'm sure we can take care of whatever comes at us, but just incase," Cortana says, "Take this," she continues handing him a shotgun. "Aim for the original head if it gets too close."

"I can't do this," the Grayson says hoarsely pushing the gun back towards her.

"You pump this and pull the trigger, you need to do this-"

"You both should be able to protect me."

"But worst case scenario you need to be able to defend yourself," Chief states, "We don't have time for this we need to get moving," he continues glancing in Cortana's direction.

After a bit more pushback from Grayson, they finally begin their way down the dark hallway. With their helmet lights leading the way, Chief heads first as Cortana covers their six while they head into the first stairwell. The door quietly shuts behind them and they begin their descent down the stairs.

"Ah," Grayson yelps slipping backwards almost sliding down the stairs, Cortana snags his arm before he can fall and her eyes catch sight of something on the ground

"Mucus," Cortana whispers before looking up the stairwell. Fleshy pulsating masses span across the walls and ceiling. Grayson screams, bolting down the stairs but Chief quickly seizes the back of his suit tossing him relatively gently against the wall.

"Stop," Chief demands, voice stoic.

"John if the flood has made it this far-" Cortana begins to worry.

"I know," John replies sharing a hint of her uneasiness.

Continuing down the staircase they finally reach the door that has been torn from its highest hinge. Cortana's gauntlet presses against the metal until finally it detaches from its last restraint then crashes to the floor. Bodies litter the once animated civilian center and crimson liquid replaces the empty space between the bodies. The faces of innocent humans haunt Cortana's mind as she looks across the massive hall, their eyes once full of life, now stare into the void of nothingness. What distresses her most is how terrified their facial expressions are, it is as if they had seen a heinous frightening apparition. And that apparition froze their fear in place. Cortana can feel her stomach churn with nausea as their faces become imprinted in her mind.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Grayson manages to gag out before clutching his stomach and turning away from the horrifying scene.

"This is one of the more gruesome things I've seen," Cortana whispers repulsed by the sight. Hearing armor shift beside her, Cortana's eyes shift towards Chief as he takes a step closer to the bodies. Glancing over his body language, she can tell from his fist clenching the handle of his gun and his shoulders tightening, that he was bothered. "We need to move," Cortana affirms softly, however her voice continues to echo through the chamber. She watches Chief crane his neck towards her in response before looking back at the bodies again.

"Something has changed," John states, finally speaking. "Why is he here so soon?"

"We don't have time for this, let's keep moving," Grayson says, "I'm very sorry for all of their deaths but this is not all the passengers. There are still civilians else where on this ship that we need to get out of here." He croaks obviously struggling to keep himself composed.

Cortana hears John and Grayson's footsteps start down the hall but Cortana's eyes never leave the bodies. She has seen their faces before, however the first time she'd seen them they did not have facial expressions. Cortana's eyes widen in apprehension as she remembers the bodies within the cave. They were empty corpses, just mounds of flesh pulling towards _her,_ the only life source close by. And the bodies in front of her were no different.

"Cortana," John declares from beside her, "we need to get going."

The former AI winces at his voice as it knocks her out of thought. She quickly nods turning her attention away from the enormity, however even with the bodies gone from her sight, their faces were cauterized in her mind. It was painful to think about the horror they experienced, flood are terrifying life forms to come into contact with. Stopping in her tracks, the truth hits her, from all other circumstances the spawns would have stayed organizing the bodies. It was not the Gravemind that killed those people- it was her, "She's here," Cortana utters aloud. A chill creeps down her spine forcing goose bumps on her coated and armored skin. "John-" Cortana frets jogging towards him but a force stuns her ceasing her vocal chords from continuing. The feeling of stillness drapes across her body as John's armored frame continues to move further and further away. _Am I disappearing or is he?_ Her mind agonizes as both John and Grayson turn the corner and darkness fills her vision.

John's eyes peal open as he finds himself on the floor outside of the engine room. Disoriented, Chief pushes his upper body off the floor before shaking his head trying to become alert. Looking over the area, Chief sees Grayson's body knocked out on the floor but as he becomes aware of Cortana's absence he jumps to his feet. Panic floods Johns mind as he jogs down the hall looking along the ground for her, _she's gone_ his mind murmurs _._ "Fuck," Chief seethes walking back towards Grayson. "Grayson," Chief affirms pulling the engineer's half-conscious frame from the ground.

"What..." He responds with a slur.

"Get up," Chief demands shaking his shoulders.

Grayson immediately shakes awake and glances over their surroundings, "how in the hell did we get here?" Grayson asks staggered, "Where is Cortana?" he quickly continues immediately pulling himself up off the ground.

"She's gone, do you remember anything before you blacked out?"

"I didn't- I just remember walking, for hours and hours like a dream that would never end, I walked until my feet were bleeding-"

Chief shakes his head, "Do you remember anything before that?"

"I remember someone saying something, it's all so fuzzy," Grayson yawns as his eyes become slits.

Chief shakes his shoulders trying to wake him up, "Look at me. What did you hear?" Chief demands.

"I heard a woman's voice, it was muffled but I think she said _she's here_."

Chief releases the man's suit from his grasp before looking at the entrance of the engine room, "Are you able to get the air purification system back online alone?" He asks as he kneels down for his shotgun.

"What alone? You're leaving me?" Grayson squawks shaking his head. "You can't just leave me here!"

Chief's eyes roll under his visor as he replies, "Grayson, the EVAC area is only a deck up and seeing as the flood hasn't made it this far- if you hurry you'll be able to make it up there in time."

"I needed Cortana's help, someone needs to be rewriting the entrance code while someone else hard reset all the machinery," Grayson says looking at the doorway.

"How long until the ship is left with insufficient oxygen?" Chief questions stoically.

"An hour maybe two, areas of concentration will become deprived faster and if some begin to panic, it will only decrease the time we have," Grayson replies.

Chief internally sighs as his teeth gnaw the inside of his cheek, something tells him this was done on purpose- to make him choose, if Grayson wasn't here he'd be gone to find Cortana in a heartbeat. "You are sure you cannot do this on your own?" Chief questions again.

"Chief!" John hears a female voice call out, in the darkness the light from a helmet comes into view and with the helmet; Linda's armor becomes apparent. Relief washes over Chief's body as he quickly rushes over to her.

"Linda, I need you to help him reset the air-purification unit for the ship, Cortana is missing-"

"Missing?" Linda asks. She knows it is suspicious for Cortana to wonder off like that she and John are inseparable.

"I think there is more than the flood on this ship," Chief states glancing down the hall.

"The _precursor_ is here?" Linda questions tensely as her eyes widen beneath her helmet.

"I don't know, but Linda I need to leave please just make sure it gets done," Chief implores.

Jogging swiftly down the hall, Chief quickly makes his way into the stairwell pulling himself up the metal case three steps at a time. Mind firm on the plan he doesn't have, Chief finally makes it back to the location he last remembered, almost every inch of the floor and walls are doused in the brick colored and metallic smelling liquid. The stench is almost overwhelming even through the armor.

"Chief," A voice whispers in the darkness, the ominous voice pricks John's ears as he readies his weapon. Making his way into the darkness, he finds himself looking over the same bodies they'd seen earlier. The voice whispers his name again just above his shoulder and shivers run down his spine. Instantly, his body is tossed to the wall by one of the dead and it holds his frame against it. "We are all just empty voices screaming for help," the woman whispers. Chief is paralyzed as the words seep into his mind and images from his childhood flash, shocking him with every suppressed memory. "Your mind is weak, it is crawling in the darkness trying not to fall apart. If that woman is gone your soul will be forfeit."

"Where is she?" John growls.

"Why should I help you?"

"I cannot save you, I am sorry but if whoever did this gets that woman- it will not only be my soul that is forfeit but every other sentient creature's."

"That is not the main reason you are trying to save her."

John remains silent, unable to answer because the apparition is right, it should be his reason but it's not. He cannot lose her, not again. "I can't lose her," John admits as the feeling of regret from his past laces through his words.

"You're fear will be your downfall."

"Please tell me."

"The scars across the galaxy run deep, the primordial will only surface in those places. The forerunners hurt her deeply, she will be at the last place any part of them remains. She will want to speak with the intelligence responsible for their extinction."

A symbol flashes within Chief's mind, a triangle in the form of three circles and luckily he recognizes it from back on the new Installation 04. Mendicant Bias, John's mind recalls. "Installation 04 is gone."

"There are other installations... those that were around during the first vast annihilation of sentient beings."

"Which installation? Where is it?"

"Zeta." The woman says vanishing before him.

' _Was she actually there? Or was that an illusion?'_ John asks himself looking around the dark room before him. Suddenly, the lights above him flicker then shine uninterrupted. His eyes narrow as his head tilts towards the light, but the sound of hundreds of people sobbing grabs his attention. His head looks down shocked as the hundreds of civilian passengers that he'd seen dead were alive huddled together. John feels his back hit the wall as his breath halts and his eyes widen. "It's not possible."

"Chief!" Linda's voice yells as she jogs over to him.

"I suppose you brought the power back on," Chief asks blankly as he still struggles to understand what he'd just seen.

"Yes, it was hard after Grayson started hallucinating from the toxin build up in the air but it's okay, all the systems are back online."

Is that what happened to me? John asks himself.

"Chief?" Linda questions.

"We need to get to Installation 07," Chief replies.


	10. Author's Note

Hey peoples! So I haven't forgotten about this story but I wanted to let you all know that I am making some massive updates to this story. I am making it a lot more serious and just overall less cringeworthy? I've already edited Chapter's One and Two (but haven't posted them) just to let you all know where I currently am but I'm also writing chapter 10 as well.

I love this story and where I want to go with it buuuut there were (and still are) quiet a few things that bother me as I read these chapters over. So bear with me in terms of the wait time, I'm super excited to get the next chapter out believe me (and it's SUPER LONG!) but I reeeeally need to brush up the previous chapters. Once I finish updating all the chapters I will delete this note and write another letting you all know to re-read the story if you'd like BUT I DO NOT PLAN ON CHANGING THE PLOT so if you don't want to read everything again that's fine! I'll just make some bullet points and let you know the 'little' things that have changed.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
